Jingling the Bells: a JustUs League Christmas Tale
by Anne Nonymus
Summary: Lady Fate and the JustUs league are back! Ange has designed the perfect Christmas plans-for a B&B baby and to finally get her man. She accepts Park's last minute mission and may have bitten off more than she can chew. Find out what mischief she gets into.
1. All I want for Christmas

**A/N:** Just to be different, let's start with the disclaimer. I do not own Bones or any of its characters. No infringement of copyright intended.

Thanks again to my PM buddies 206 and tansypool for just being them. For those following CFF, thanks for joining me on this latest adventure and I hope that you like this as well. To those new to the series, hope you enjoy.

**Now**

**I'm back again with another story, of Lady Fate in her mischievous glory. Even with the JustUs league to aide in her every quest, for this scheming mastermind there can be no rest. Her plate is full with plots and plans, for a B&B baby and to get her very own man. Alas a request from a distraught little boy has thrown a wrench in her plans for holiday joy. She accepted a new mission, there's nothing else she could do, but has Lady Fate bitten off more than she can chew? With mishaps, mistakes, and misunderstandings galore, read on to see what Fate has in store....**

**Jingling the Bells - a JustUs League Christmas Tale**

Angela had just put the finishing touches on the tree in her office as she waited for her computer to finish its search. She hummed distractedly as she thought of her Christmas plans. Her dad was in Tokyo on his latest tour and invited her to join him-but she had other ideas on how to spend the holidays. She had managed to convince Jack to open up the Adirondack cabin and invite the others over for Christmas. It was the perfect place to hatch her latest plots.

Yes that's right - _plots_. Plural. This Christmas was going to be epic.

She reflected on how her and the JustUs leagues schemes have come to fruition. Thanks to them, Brennan and Booth - arguably the most stubborn duo on the planet - have finally become a couple, and are now sharing a home. She's seen them with Parker acting like the perfect little family so many times now that the next JustUs league mission is obvious: give Parker a sibling.

At first, she thought it would be a cinch. She got Max to persuade Russ and Amy to give Bren more time with her nieces - especially the latest edition to their family - little Christine Anne Brennan, named after her grandmothers. It seemed to be working to - Bren would get a dreamy look on her face whenever she talked about the baby. And of course, she was awesome with Parker. Booth once marveled that Bren was the only person who could get Parker to willingly eat his veggies, and she got him excited about school and learning.

Then about 2 months ago, things seemed to change. She was still willing to look after Russ and Amy's girls, she just wasn't as willing to talk about it. She would either abruptly change the subject or declare that the subject was off limits. She was still awesome with Parker and she and Booth still seemed to be going strong. She couldnt understand what was going on with Bren's change of heart. She tried asking Booth, but he told her that when Bren was ready to tell her what was going on she would, and he asked her to leave it alone for now.

Fat chance of that happening. She and the other leaguers put too much time and effort into helping them with their relationship. Too late not to get involved. Besides - Bren and Booth are incredible parents, they had to have a child of their own. Whatever it was that made Bren change her mind, they were going to fix.

Unbeknownst to the others, Angela had a non-league mission of her own to take care of. She had been celibate for nearly a year - a fact that still astounds her. It was kind of like fasting - in the beginning all you can think about is your hunger and all of the food you want to eat but can't. The look of food, the smell of it, having it all around you and you can't take a single little bite. Then after awhile there's just a dull sort of emptiness, followed by a well earned clarity. That's where she was right now, her mind was clear and without the distraction of sex she finally knew what she wanted. Of course, seeing her best friend take the leap into love and coming out of it happier than she ever would have believed gave Ange courage as well. If Brennan can be happy, brave and in love, then by God so could Angela.

All she needed was a chance, a way to show him that her feelings for him were real. She believed that she had the perfect solution, and this little holiday trip was the perfect opportunity to put her little plan into action. If all went according to plan, by New Year's Eve Bren and Booth will have a mini squint on the way, and Angela will have the man she loves to kiss at midnight.

She sighed happily at the thought when she heard someone clear their throat by her doorway.

"Sorry about that Pete," laughed Ange, turning to one of her favorite security guards. "I was kinda lost in my thoughts for a minute there. What's up?"

"Nothing to be sorry about Ms. Montenagro," smiled Pete. "I just wanted to make sure you were up for a visitor."

From behind the big guy emerged a forlorn looking Parker.

"Park!" exclaimed Ange. She was always happy to see Baby Booth, but she knew how easy it was to get lost in the Jeffersonian complex and how worried Max must be about Parker, who should have been in Max's science class right now. "What are you doing here? How did you get here? Does Max know where you are?"

"Is it okay to leave him with you?" asked Pete as Parker ran to Ange to give her a hug.

"Yeah, I can take it from here Pete," grinned Ange. "Thanks for bringing him to me."

"We stopped by Dr. Brennan's office, but she was out," Pete explained. "I was going to take him back to the science wing, but he asked to see you."

"You shouldn't be wandering the museum on your own little man," Pete gently admonished him. "Just because your parents work here doesn't mean you should be running around the place. You could have gotten lost, or hurt. Next time, ask Max or me or one of the other guards to take you up here if you need to get to the lab, okay?"

"Yes Mr. Townsend." promised Parker.

"Alright," Pete smiled, giving Parker a pat on the shoulder. "Well, take care. If I don't see you later, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. That applies to you too Ms. Montenagro."

"Merry Christmas Pete, and Happy New Year," smiled Angela. "Say hi to Deb and the kids for me."

"I will!" Pete called out as he headed for the lab's main doors.

With a sigh, Angela made Parker sit down on her couch as she called Max's cell phone to let him know that Parker was with her and that he was alright. She teased him about letting Baby Booth escape.

"Hey, that kid is crafty," Max half joked. "He had a couple of the kids in his class create a diversion so that he could sneak out."

"Really Max, is that what you're going to tell Booth?" Angela taunted.

"Does Booth really have to know?" Max laughed. "Seriously Ange, is Parker ok? Has he told you why he ran off?"

"He's fine Max," Ange reassured him, knowing that Max had become rather fond of the boy he affectionately referred to as his 'almost step-grandson.' "We haven't talked yet, I wanted to make sure that you knew he was okay before I asked him why he was here and not where he's supposed to be."

She shot a questioning glare at Parker, who was staring at the floor.

Angela assured Max that she was going to tell him what was up with Parker before finally hanging up. She then made her way to her couch, sat beside Parker, tucked a finger under his chin and tilted it so that he was looking into her eyes.

"Is Max mad at me?" asked Parker sadly.

"He was just worried Parker," Ange informed him. "He was glad to hear that you're alright. You gave him a good scare. You shouldn't have done that Parker."

Once again, Parker became quiet and seemed rather troubled. He was so unlike his usual ebullient self that Ange was becoming rather concerned for him.

"Park, sweetie - I know that you're a smart enough kid to know that you shouldn't be wandering around the Jeff alone. I also know that you love Max's class, and for you to pull a stunt like that, for you to have a diversion created so that you can get here must mean that there's something bothering you. Something big. You want to tell me what it is?"

"I need your help Lady Fate," He exclaimed, tears brimming his eyes. "Brent just got a promotion and now my mom says we have to move to Seattle. I don't want to move to Seattle, I want to stay here with Bones and my dad but my mom won't let me! You and the JustUs league have to help me convince my mom to let me stay."

"Are you sure about this Park?" asked Ange, reeling from the news. "When did you find out about this? And when are you guys supposed to leave?"

"I heard Mom and Brent talking about it last night," he sniffled. "They were talking about dad trying to fight for custody of me. That means dad wants me to live with him and Bones. But mom says that's not going to happen. That the court is going to rule in her favor. That means that whoever 'court' is, they get to decide where I live and who I live with and they won't let me live with my dad and Bones. I'm not going to Seattle. If court tries to make me go with Mom and Brent I'll run away."

"Don't do that Park. That would be very dangerous and we'd all be worried sick about you," said Angela, giving the distraught child a warm hug. "We'll figure this out, don't worry."

She let Parker settle down before asking a question that had been on her mind since Parker delivered the news.

"Parker, do your dad and Bren know?" she asked. "Have they been acting weird around you lately, been taking you out to more places, asked if you wanted to stay with them?"

"They took me shopping to get more stuff for my room," mused Parker. "And we were talking about getting a dog. And they asked if I wanted to live with them from now on. I said that would be cool, as long as it was ok with Mom."

"How long have they been talking about this stuff with you?" Ange pressed.

"I don't know," shrugged Parker. "I guess, maybe a month?"

That explains a lot, Ange thought to herself.

"Don't worry Parker, we'll fix this," Ange reassured him, giving him another hug. "I think that I may have an idea how. I just have to make some adjustments to my holiday plans."

"Do you think you can get my Mom to let me live with Dad and Bones?" asked Parker hopefully.

"Don't you worry Parker," nodded Angela, her mind whirring as she formulated a plan. "Just leave everything to Fate."


	2. Grown up Christmas List

**A/N : Disclaimer - I do not own Bones or any of its characters. No infringement of copyright intended. No profits are made from this story. No naked Booth under my tree either. At least not yet.**

**Thanks as usual to my PM buddies 206 and tansypool - you guys are awesomeness personified. Thanks to all of those who've joined me from Honesty and CFF. I hope that you're enjoying this as well. To those who've favorited, alerted and reviewed - I couldn't love you any better, I love you just the way you are. **

**And now, I present to you the next chapter.**

**Grown up Christmas List**

Angela personally escorted Parker back to the science wing, made sure to take him into the classroom and was seated right in front of Max before going back to the lab. By the time that she got back, Brennan had already returned from wherever she went with Booth. As she sat her desk tending to paperwork, she looked tired. If she didn't already know that Booth picked her up to take her home every night by 7 o'clock, Ange would have attributed the fatigue to Brennan being overworked. Now that she knew the real reason what was troubling her best friend, Angela had to take a deep breath to reign in emotions that were bubbling to the surface. Brennan couldn't love Parker more if he was her biological son, and the prospect of this Christmas being the last time that she sees Parker for a very long time must be eating away at her.

With a shake of her head, she strode into Brennan's office and took a seat in a chair in front of Brennan's desk. She didn't wait for Brennan to acknowledge her presence before speaking.

"Bren, why didn't you tell me?" Angela asked bluntly, watching for her best friend's reaction.

"What are you talking about Ange?" Brennan asked calmly. Behind her facade of nonchalance Ange could see that she was keeping a tight lid on the subject based on the quick flash of panic in Bren's eyes when Ange asked her question. It was so quick that Ange nearly didn't see it, and Bren's calm was so convincing that Ange almost believed it.

Almost.

"I know about Brent's promotion and Rebecca's plans to move Parker to Seattle," Ange declared, with a frustrated sigh. "Now I understand why you've been so reluctant to talk about having kids - how could you plan on having a baby when you're fighting for the custody of the kid you have now?"

A strange emotion flitted briefly across Brennan's face. Ange thought it was guilt at not confiding in her, or fighting for the custody of a child that isn't biologically hers. One that - no matter how much she loved him - wasn't really hers to fight for.

"Bren, it's okay to want to fight for custody of Parker. It's okay to want to be a family with him and Booth." Ange answered.

"I know it's irrational," murmured Brennan reluctantly. "But I feel as though I'm attempting to take Parker away from his mother."

"Are you?" asked Angela, already knowing the answer.

"Of course not!" Brennan exclaimed.

"I know that Sweetie," Ange replied calmly. "Bren, you - more than most people - understand how important a mother is to a child. No matter how much you love him - and anyone who's seen you with that little boy knows that you love that boy as much as if he were your biological child - I know that you'd never try and replace Rebecca in Parker's life. Or try and take him away from her. Rebecca - however - is trying to take Parker away from you and from Booth. Judging from the arbitrary custody agreement that Booth has with Rebecca now, I'm doubting that she's given you two much of a choice. She told you and Booth that she, Brent, and Parker were moving to Seattle and you'll get to see Parker in the summer and whatever holidays that she doesn't have something planned, am I right?"

Ange's heart went out to her best friend as Brennan nodded sadly.

"What does Booth say about this?" Ange gently prodded.

"He asked me if I'd be okay with fighting for custody of Parker," replied Brennan. "I agreed to assist him in whatever capacity he requires of me. I'm not entirely sure of my place in Parker's life, however Booth is an excellent father. Rebecca should not take Parker away from Booth and move to a location where regular visits would be extremely difficult. Booth deserves to see his son as often as possible. Parker idolizes his father, and with good reason. Booth is a very good role model. Even though Booth tends to cling to antiquated religious dogmas and outmoded ideologies he's taught his son the value of courage, compassion, empathy and strength of character. Those are traits that would serve him well in adulthood. Parker needs Booth and Booth needs Parker."

Angela nodded her agreement when Brennan made an admission that nearly caused Ange to fall out of her chair.

"I told Booth that I was willing to marry him." confessed Brennan.

"You....WHAT?!" muttered Ange, slack jawed.

"I told Booth I was willing to marry him," Brennan repeated, slowing down the pace of her speech briefly. "As I understand it, couples who are married have an advantage in custody cases over couples who are in committed, though not legally contracted relationships."

"Wow," Ange breathed, Bren having accomplished the near impossible task of rendering her speechless - albeit only temporarily. "Really? Wow...What did Booth say? Did you get down on one knee when you proposed?"

"It wasn't a proposal Ange," argued Bren even as she blushed. "I was merely introducing a legal strategy that was available to us."

"That sounded romantic," Ange replied wryly. "Let me guess, he said no."

"How did you know that?" asked Bren, crossing her arms in irritation. "Did he tell you that?"

"He didn't have to Sweetie," Ange said, giving her friend a slight smile. "Booth is the kind of guy that believes in marriage and that there's one person you're meant to spend the rest of your life with. It's not that he doesn't want to marry you - that's not it at all. He'd love to marry you, as long as it's for the right reasons."

"That's what he said," Brennan frowned. "I don't understand, what's wrong with getting married so that we may have a better chance at gaining custody of Parker?"

"There's nothing wrong with that," Angela said soothingly. "In fact, given your well known opinions on marriage it's admirable that you'd be willing to do that for him. The thing is, Booth doesn't see marriage as an antiquated ritual, or that it hobbles personal freedoms, or that it's a chauvinistic practice that treats women as property. He sees it as a way to announce your love to the world, to share the commitment that you have with the people you love, to declare in front of the people that are closest to you that this is the person that you want to spend the rest of your life with. This is the one person you want to grow old with."

"Ange, those are unreasonable expectations," protested Brennan as she's done so many times before - though Ange thought that she saw that Brennan wasn't arguing her point as vehemently as she once did, and she knew that Booth deserved the credit for that. "It's impossible to accurately predict the future, so how can a person make such a promise and how can anyone expect that promise to be kept? How do Booth and I know that we'll still love each other five years from now - ten years from now? How do you know that either one of us aren't going to meet someone else?"

"Brennan, how do you know that you won't love him for the rest of your life?" Ange pointed out. "You can't keep planning for the worst. Sometimes you have to trust in the other person in the relationship."

"I do trust Booth," declared Brennan. "I trust him implicitly."

"Then trust that if he says that he's going to be there for you, he will be," Angela advised. "The man has loved you for five years before he was able to confess and act on his feelings. He's become the constant in your life, has he so far shown any indication that will change?"

"No," replied Brennan. "He is continuously there for me whenever I need him, and for whatever reason I may need him."

"Have you ever trusted anyone or loved anyone the way that you love Booth?" Ange continued.

"No." Brennan admitted.

"Can you imagine having a family with him?" Ange pushed, anxious to hear the answer. "You know, giving Parker a sibling - or five - someday?"

"Someday," Brennan blushed. "Maybe one sibling, but no more than two."

"Okay, I've given you all the right reasons to marry Booth without all of the hyperbole that tends to freak you out," said Angela, counting off the reasons with her fingers. "You love him more than you've ever loved anyone else, he loves you and is always there for you when you need him, and you want to have a family with him. Why don't you focus on all the potential good that the future can hold for the two of you rather than fixating on what can go wrong?"

"You've brought up some very interesting points for me to consider." mused Brennan.

"I'm glad," Ange grinned. "So, when's the wedding?"

"Ange," Brennan said, giving her head a disbelieving shake. "I merely said that I was going to consider it."

"Hey, that's a step up from your usual response," Angela congratulated her. "There's one more thing to keep in mind. Just because you exchange vows and rings doesn't guarantee you a fairy tale ending. Marriage is something you work on - you know - making time for each other, communicating with each other, compromising with each other where compromises needed to be made, and taking care of each other. That's something that you two already do."

"Precisely," said Brennan triumphantly, as though Ange made her argument for her. "If we are already in a monogamous relationship and are committed to each other, why can't that be enough? Why should we even endeavor to get married?"

"Okay," mused Angela before speaking again. "Let's put this another way. Have you ever gotten Booth to make a promise? Like actually say the words 'I promise' rather than just saying he was going to do something?"

"I've asked him to promise that he would be more careful when he's out in the field," Brennan replied quietly, avoiding Ange's gaze. "I told him that he needed to be more cautious and vigilant of his safety because there are people who are emotionally invested in his well being."

"Well, think of marriage vows as a promise," said Ange, liking the fact that Brennan really seemed to be listening to what she was saying. "Promising you'll be there for each other in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer. It's promising that no matter what happens, you'll be there for each other. It's a way to solidify the bond and commitment that two people have, a way to take the next step in their future together."

"You mean children," Brennan guessed correctly. "You don't have to be married to have children Angela."

"No," she agreed. "But in Booth's mind, that's the ideal situation. Being in the same house, getting to see your kids every day, have breakfast with them, drive them to school, helping them with their homework, tucking them into bed at night and reading them stories. I don't know the details about his childhood, but I have a feeling that it wasn't something that Booth got to have - you know, a loving father that was always there for you. Maybe that's the real reason why marriage is so important to him, he wants to become the father, the husband, the family man that his father should have been. "

"You're using psychology to explain Booth's desire to get married?" Brennan asked, crinkling her nose in distaste. "You know how I feel about psychology."

"Are you telling me, from what you know about Booth, that what I've said doesn't sound plausible?"Ange prodded.

Before Brennan could give her an answer, the hunk in question opened the door and poked his head in.

"Hey there Ange," he said, briefly grinning at her before turning his charm smile on Brennan. "You ready to go babe?"

Brennan rolled her eyes at him, attempting to answer his smile with a glare, but the upturned corner of her lips betrayed her. She used to hate it when he called her babe, but just as when he first started calling her Bones she was slowly becoming accustomed to it.

"You're early," she noted. "It's only six thirty."

"Booking the perp went faster than I expected," he replied. "I thought we'd celebrate by going home and ordering in. Maybe watch a movie?"

"I just have to finish this report and I'll be ready to go," she replied, no longer fighting the smile that his presence always seems to inspire. "I just need ten minutes?"

"Booth, you could always help her with her 'paperwork'," Ange teased, referring to the codeword that they once used. "You just have to draw the blinds in her office, lock the door and get your pen out. It might take longer than ten minutes, but at least with your help it'll more pleasurable. I'll even guard the door for you so that no one disturbs you. Just don't be too loud, I don't want to have to explain the noises coming out of your office."

"Ha ha," Booth laughed sarcastically, a blush creeping across his face. "How about I wait for you outside and I take Angela with me."

"Thanks Booth." smiled Brennan as Booth helped Ange out of her chair and escorted her out of Brennan's office.

She teased Booth about 'paperwork' and his 'penmanship', not to mention how red he turns whenever the subject was brought up as they walked over to Ange's office. It was there that Ange changed the subject.

"Booth, is the surprise ready?" Angela asked excitedly.

"Yep," he replied with a grin. "All the arrangements have been made. You and Wendell are handling the pickup?"

"Yeah," Ange confirmed. "I called the caretaker at Jack's cabin - Celidon. Jack's caretaker Duffy and his wife Gillian will have everything set up by the time that we get there. All we need to do is show up. Jack's driving up Wednesday morning with Cam, Michelle, Daisy and Sweets. Max is coming up with Russ, Amy and the girls. You'll be bringing Parker, Hank and Brennan, right?"

"We'll leave early Wednesday morning," Booth nodded. "We're picking up Pops from the nursing home tomorrow after work and he's spending the night with us."

"Excellent!" Ange giggled excitedly. "Wendell and I are picking up the surprise around noon. I can't wait to see everyone's faces when we get to the cabin. Better yet, I can't wait to get it on film. This is going to be the best Christmas ever!"

"I hope so." said Booth quietly, and while Ange's heart went out to him, she wasn't sure if he would be okay with her knowing about Parker. She changed the subject, figuring that if Booth wanted her to know, he'd eventually tell her himself.

"Hey Booth, thanks for all your help with the surprise." Ange said sincerely. "I'm not sure that I would have been able to pull this off without you and Sweets helping me."

"Anytime Ange," shrugged Booth. "Besides, I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces either. It's going to be an epic surprise."

"What's the epic surprise?" asked Brennan, smirking from Ange's doorway.

"If we tell you about the surprise, it won't be a surprise then, will it?" replied Booth, making his way to Brennan and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Well, if you tell me what the surprise is, you won't feel pressured to try and hide it from me." she argued with an innocent smile plastered across her face. "Or worry about me finding out what it is. It's more of a benefit for you to tell me than it is for me to know."

"Are you trying to confound me with logic Dr. Brennan?" Booth growled playfully, wrapping her tightly in his embrace. "You know that there are penalties for that."

"What kind of punishment should I be expecting?" Brennan purred, leaning into Booth and throwing her arms around Booth's neck, drawing him closer to her. He whispered something in her ear that made her giggle and blush.

"Why Special Agent Booth, I've never looked forward to being disciplined before." she said breathily.

"I am so jealous of you two right now." sighed Angela, knowing that - as usual - they had forgotten that they weren't alone.

"Sorry Ange," blushed Booth. "We're going to head home. See you tomorrow."

Angela watched as the couple walked away, Booth's arm draped over her shoulder, Bren's arm around his waist and sighed wistfully. Hopefully, by this time next week she'll have her arm wrapped around the waist of the man that she loves. The man she's always loved.

First things first, she had to make sure that she addressed Parker's Christmas request. As she hurried over to the science wing, she called Max.

"Hey Max, has Rebecca picked Parker up?" she asked anxiously. "Good. Ok, stall her. I'll be right there."


	3. Let it Snow

**A/N**: Sorry this took so long. The holidays were hectic for me, as I'm sure that it was for you. Hope that everyone had a Happy Holiday and that a phenomenal New Year awaits.

Merci to 206 for prereading and her ideas and for the PM rants. Thanks also to my other PM buddy tansypool for the late night conversations. Gracias to all those who have alerted, reviewed and favorited this or any of my other stories. Big guy hugs to you all.

I checked under my tree, and all of the trees of everyone I know in case Santa got lost, drunk, or got his addresses mixed up, but alas - I could not find a naked Booth under any of them. I couldn't find any contracts transferring the ownership rights to Bones or any of its characters to me - so no I don't own them unfortunately. There's always next Christmas I suppose. Just eleven more months to go....

**Let it Snow (Part One)**

It seemed like a brilliant idea at the time. She thought it would turn out to be her best work yet. A true testament to her genius.

Now, Angela was wondering what she could have possibly thinking, and how she could have ever believed that it was even a good idea. It was far too late to fix this, all she could do be on the alert and hope that she would be able to avert whatever disasters may arise. Ange began to pray to whatever deity would listen that this Christmas wouldn't turn out as badly as she now feared. She hoped that the worst part was the drive over. As it was she was slumped in the front passenger seat, with Wendell driving and their surprises safely strapped in the back seat. The awkward silence was punctuated with the occasional "How much further?" or "Where exactly are we?" which was the equivalent to "Are we there yet?".

After hours of this, Angela came to the miserable conclusion that no matter how the question was phrased, it was still torturously annoying. She even envisioned herself throwing open the car door and tumbling out. If it weren't for Wendell, she just might have. Poor Wendell was trying his best to carry a conversation, attempting to find safe subjects on which all of them could talk about, but those were few and far between. He even tried to tell a few jokes, all of which felt flat. Ange tried to give him at least a couple of polite laughs, which - from the appreciative grin he gave her - he was thankful for.

As agonizing as this drive was proving to be, Ange thought of how she used to love the drive to Jack's cabin, especially in the winter. There was a certain majesty in the woods and hills that were swathed in a velvety white blanket of snow. Even the silence had a certain quality as though the world was hushed as she breathed in the beauty surrounding her. There was also the slow building anticipation as they neared the lodge with its awe inspiring views, the great big fireplace in the great room, the deck that overlooked the lake and the seemingly endless forest.

Images of this in her mind stirred up visions of her and Jack cuddling by the hearth in the master suite, sipping on hot chocolate as they gazed into each other's eyes before abandoning their beverages and making love under his goose down comforters.

Unfortunately, before she got to that little slice of heaven, she had to go through this hell.

When she made her way to the science wing to speak to Rebecca on that fateful evening, she had no idea what she was going to do, or say for that matter. The only thing that she knew was if there was going to be a perfect time to convince Rebecca that Parker needed to stay in DC this was it - after all, Christmas is the time for miracles. Of course, that didn't give her much time to construct a plan and get it into play, or to consult the others before she made a move. She was completely winging it, with no backup. By the time that she got to the door to Max's classroom, she was starting to freak out a little.

When she saw Rebecca, she approached her, and they started talking about Parker. Ange wanted to make sure that Rebecca knew how much she and the rest of the squad loved Baby Booth, and although Rebecca seemed to appreciate how much affection the team held for Parker, Ange could see in Rebecca's eyes that she didn't seem to get how important he was to them - all of them.

She asked Rebecca what her plans for Christmas were, and Rebecca revealed that she was planning to fly over to Seattle to be with Brent. His promotion wasn't much of one - it was more of a lateral move, one that gave him a more prestigious title and freedom in his new position, but not an increase in pay. Since he had just taken the job, he was considered a newbie amongst his new set of peers and thus given the worst shifts until his unofficial probationary period was over. He had to work on Christmas eve, and Rebecca planned fly out to spend whatever time she could with him.

That was when Angela was hit with 'the idea'. Before she could even decide what she was going to say and how she was going to say it, she felt her mouth moving and heard her voice slipping past her lips, asking Rebecca if she wanted to join them at Jack's cabin.

"Oh....no, that's ok," Rebecca politely declined. "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be," Angela reassured her, the idea building steam in her mind. "The more the merrier! The lodge is huge, and the woods are gorgeous this time of year. And I'm sure being able to spend Christmas with everyone that he loves will make the holidays even more special for Parker. Besides, with Brent working how much time realistically would you be able to spend with him? Come, have Christmas with us and let Brent concentrate on his work for the night. You can spend New Year's with him, unless he works that day too."

"No, he's managed to get New Year's Eve and New Year's day off too." Rebecca replied, obviously mulling over Ange's invitation.

"Well, there you go," Ange beamed. "Christmas with us, New Year's with Brent. Sounds perfect to me."

"I'll have to talk it over with Brent." said Rebecca as Parker rushed towards her.

"Hey Ange!" Parker greeted her with a hug after giving his mother one. "We're going to go out for pizza tonight. Wanna come?"

"Sorry buddy, I gotta get home and start packing for the trip to Jack's cabin," she smiled, playfully ruffling his curls piled atop his head. "You ready?"

"I was packed a week ago," Parker scoffed. "All I have to pack is my PSP, since I still use it, and a few games. Sweets and Daisy are going to help me and Haley and Emma make a snow fort because Uncle Russ and Aunt Amy might be busy with the new baby. And Jack said that he has a whole bunch of toboggans and I can pick the one I want to use. And there's a huge hill that we can go tobogganing down-"

"It's not that big of a hill," she corrected Parker and assured Rebecca. "And Jack's got helmets and all sorts of safety gear too. We wouldn't let him go tobogganing without it."

"Jack said that he had a special helmet for me," added Parker excitedly. "And he said that I can put stickers on it if I want, and he said that we were_ all_ going to go tobogganing! We're going to have a contest and whoever wins gets to keep their toboggan!"

"That sounds cool Parker." said Rebecca smiling at her son's enthusiasm. "I bet that you can't wait."

"It's going to be totally awesome!" he exclaimed. "And Pops is going to make his famous hot cocoa, and Grampa Max is going to teach me how to play twenty one."

"Twenty one huh?" asked Rebecca, one raised eyebrow questioning the idea.

"Yeah, it's a game where you try to get all of your cards to add up to twenty one without going over," Ange explained, hoping that she got across the idea that they would keep it PG with Parker around and not get the kid smoking cigars and turn him into a hardened gambler over the holidays. "We're also going to play games like Go Fish, and Old Maid, and President."

"I play President a lot with Dad and Bones," he declared. "Bones is usually President, I'm Vice President and Dad loses. Bones said that we're going to make cookies for everyone when we get to the cabin. Dad said that he would help, but Bones says that when he helps, he usually just eats the cookie dough before we can bake them. Wendell said that he was going to make his mom's gingerbread cookies and that I can help put the icing and candies on them. Ange, do you bake?"

"Sorry kiddo," grinned Ange, marveling how Parker was already doing a decent job demonstrating how much of a family they had become. "Nothing that I've tried to make is available for human consumption."

"That means that she can't cook or bake." Parker explained perceptively.

"Exactly," Ange laughed. "Good thing that we've got a house full of people who can. Make sure that you set aside some time to help me make ornaments."

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "Haley and Emma are going to make ornaments with us too, right?"

"Of course!" Ange declared. "We'll get everyone to make at least one ornament, okay?"

"Yeah! Hey Ange," Parker continued, as he bounced around in excitement. "Jack said that there was a huge lake that he used to go skating on. Do you think that we'll be able to do some skating too? Maybe play a little hockey? Dad and I have been teaching Bones how to skate and she's getting really good. I want to teach her how to make a slapshot."

"I don't know Parker," said Angela apologetically. "It's been a little warm this winter. The ice may not be ready. We'll have to test it when we get there, and if it's not safe to skate on, we still have plenty to do."

"That's true." Parker conceded.

"Alright Parker, we'd better get going," urged Rebecca, giving him a nudge. "Say goodbye to Angela."

"Bye Ange!" exclaimed Parker, giving her an enthusiastic hug. "See ya at the cabin!"

"See ya," replied Ange, letting go of Parker. "And Rebecca, think about what I said."

"I will," nodded Rebecca, guiding Parker towards the main doors. "Thanks Angela."

They waved goodbye to each other and for once, Angela was patting herself on the back as she headed home. Lady Fate's instincts told her that Rebecca was going to say yes. They were going to head up to the cabin, Rebecca would have a great time and see the familial vibe that the squad members had with each other, how much they all loved Parker and how great Brennan and Booth were with him. Rebecca wouldn't be able to deny that Parker's place was with them, and she would allow him to stay in DC. Add to that the romantic plans she had for her and Jack and she had the perfect Christmas.

She headed home did most of her packing and the next day woke up bright and early with a huge smile on her face that lasted the entire day. Even as she ventured towards the shops and malls for last minute gifts and things to bring to the cabin, her grin never wavered. Not even braving the aggressive elbows of panicked shoppers who, in their desperation to find that much lauded thingamabob for their hard to please loved one forgot the real meaning of Christmas caused her good cheer to wane. She didn't begrudge them, not when she was anticipating such a fabulous Christmas. The horrendous traffic and the terrifying driving habits she witnessed, which normally would have her swearing like a drunken sailor she managed to endure with an air of contented grace.

It wasn't until she returned home and called Wendell to tell him that they would have another guest to pick up on the way to Jack's cabin that she felt the first twinges of doubt about her latest plan.

"Ange, are you sure this is a good idea?" Wendell hedged. "I mean, with the custody battle brewing between Booth, Dr. Brennan and Rebecca, maybe inviting her to a family gathering isn't the best plan."

"It'll be fine Wendell," she said reassuringly, even though when she invited Rebecca for some reason she didn't take into account any animosity that may have arisen due to the custody fight. "She'll see that we're very much a family and that Parker is a big part of that family. She'll realize how selfish it would be to take Parker away from Booth, Brennan and the rest of us and she'll let him stay."

"Or you could give her ammo for her custody case against Booth and Brennan," Wendell pointed out. "None of us are perfect role models Ange, and you can't expect everyone to be on their best behavior for every minute of the holidays - especially with this group. As it is, even though we've all seen how amazing Dr. Brennan and Booth are as parents and how much they love Parker they're already behind the eight ball because of the job that they do and the danger that they regularly face by chasing down killers. Add to that the amount of hours they work, her views on marriage and relationships I'm just afraid that we may inadvertently strengthen Rebecca's case rather than convince her to let Parker stay with Booth and Dr. Brennan."

"How, by showing her how much support Parker has here in DC and how many people love him?" argued Angela, even though deep down she was starting to see Wendell's point.

"Or show her that her son is getting too attached to the wrong people. I know that Rebecca gets along with Max - she must if she's going to let Parker attend Max's after school science class. But how much does she know about Max's past?" Wendell pointed out. "Don't get me wrong, Max is an awesome guy but unless you really got to know him well, how would you take finding out about Max's criminal record? Does she know about Russ' past too? How would she take finding out about Hodgins conspiratorial beliefs? I know that I haven't been a saint all my life, I've done plenty of things that I wish that I hadn't as I'm fairly sure you have as well -"

"That's all in the past!" Ange protested.

"Don't forget who else we're driving up to Jack's cabin with tomorrow," Wendell reminded her. "How do you think Rebecca will react when she finds out about him?"

"It's none of her business." Ange retorted.

"If he's a part of the family - the family that loves and supports Parker, then it is her business," contended Wendell. "She has a right to know about the people who are in Parker's life."

"Okay, I'll have a talk with him," she conceded. "I'll tell him that there are certain subjects that he can't talk about, especially in front of Rebecca. We'll pick him up first and I'll explain everything to him and it'll all work out."

"How are you going to make sure that he doesn't accidentally bring it up, or that no one else brings up any of the forbidden subjects?" pressed Wendell. "It'll come up Ange...things like this always do, especially with our 'family'."

"Maybe you're right," Ange sighed heavily, feeling a low, dull throb begin pulsating through her temples. "How am I supposed to uninvite her without sounding like an absolute bitch and making it worse between her and Booth and Brennan?"

"Simple. Just tell her that you feel bad for trying to pressure her into joining us for Christmas when it's more than likely she'd rather spend the holidays with her new hubby," suggested Wendell. "Give her every reason you could come up with to fly to Seattle to be with him, and let her bow out of the invitation gracefully.

"That actually sounds pretty good," nodded Angela. "I'm going to call her now before it gets too late."

They confirmed pick up times and said their goodbyes before hanging up. She then dialed Rebecca's number, which Booth gave her when she first babysat Parker and prepared to reverse psych Rebecca into declining the invitation she gave only yesterday before.

"Hey Rebecca," Angela greeted when Rebecca answered the phone. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," she replied, even though to Ange, it sounded like she was upset. "What's up Angela?"

"Is everything alright?" Ange asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah," Rebecca sighed. "I just found out that there's a huge blizzard that's just about to hit the northwest. They're expecting about a foot and a half of snow and winds around fifty to sixty miles an hour, and they're expecting it to last for a few days. It looks like I'm not going to be flying out to Seattle tomorrow. Good thing I have alternate plans. Thanks again for inviting me by the way, if not for you I'd be home alone at Christmas. What time should I be ready by tomorrow?"


	4. Let it Snow part two

**A/N: Other than a severe case of writer's block I have no excuse for why this chapter took so long for me to post. There was a certain character I had a bit of trouble writing, because I really wanted to get him right. I hope that I did.**

**To my PM buddy 206, thanks for helping me work it out. To my other PM buddy tansypool, thanks for listening to my rants. To those who have been with me from the beginning - you know who you are and you'll always have a special place in my heart. And to those who have favorited, alerted and reviewed my little story - thank you, thank you very much.**

**And of course, I do not own Bones or any of its characters. There's probably a good reason for that, one reason being that the network censors would no doubt object to my wardrobe choices for the Booth character. Why couldn't an FBI agent solve crimes wearing nothing but strippy socks? **

**Anyway, on with the chapter**

**Let it Snow (part two)**

"What time should I be ready by tomorrow?"

Ange felt her heart sink as she slumped forward, smacking her head against the wall.

"What was that?" asked Rebecca, sounding startled.

"Oh, nothing," said Angela as nonchalantly as she could, while rubbing her injured forehead. "I just dropped something. Anyway, we're probably setting out at noon - we have someone to pick up first and then Wendell and I will be at your door to get you. I'll call you about ten minutes before we get to your place to make sure that you're ready. Is that ok?"

"That sounds fine," replied Rebecca cheerfully. "Is there anything that I should bring?"

"Nah, we've got everything covered." said Angela with as much joviality as she could muster.

Everything except this, she thought to herself as she dreaded the rest of the group's reaction to this unexpected guest.

"Great, so I guess that I'll see you guys tomorrow," said Rebecca warmly. "And Angela, thanks again for inviting me. I really do appreciate it."

"Don't mention it." Ange replied, as she hung up, a voice in her head adding "Please, don't mention it - especially to Booth or Brennan. I really don't want to see what they would do to someone who ruined their first Christmas together."

With a sigh, her next call was to Wendell to warn him that Rebecca was indeed coming. To his credit, he didn't utter a single "I told you so", but his understanding ended up making her feel even worse.

"You know what, maybe it won't be as bad as we think it will," Wendell offered with what Angela believed to be false optimism. "Maybe your plan will work out all along, Rebecca will see how close we all are and how much we all love Parker and that he should stay with Booth, Dr. B and the rest of us."

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better Wendell." said Ange gratefully.

"Did it work?" Wendell asked, and with a laugh Ange could almost see the earnest grin on the kid's face. Along with Zack, Booth, and Sweets, she couldn't love Wendell more if she found out that he was biologically her brother.

"I give you an A for effort." Ange replied.

"Well, the way that I see it, all your other schemes have managed to work out," Wendell noted. "Maybe it'll all turn out the way it's supposed to."

"Maybe," she sighed, knowing that Wendell didn't believe it any more than she did. "Well, we shall soon see. Come by my place no later than ten thirty, we'll make sure that all the arrangements are put in place for the pick up, then we'll swing by Rebecca's to get her. Then we pray all the way to Jack's cabin."

"I'll even bring my rosary." he offered jokingly.

"Maybe if you bring a priest, Booth will be less likely to shoot me if it doesn't work out." Ange added wryly.

"If things go all to hell, I'm not sure if the pope can help you," Wendell teased. "Don't worry, I'll wrangle the other leaguers into stalling Booth so that you could get a ten second head start."

"Gee thanks." she laughed.

"Hey, anything for family, right?" he replied jovially. "See ya tomorrow."

"See ya tomorrow." she repeated just before hanging up.

Her night was restless, she wasn't so much tossing and turning as she was staring at the ceiling and trying to figure out what she had to do to ensure that Christmas went as smoothly as possible. By the time that Wendell knocked on her door, she felt confident at the alterations to her plans.

That confidence was shaken when she went to pick up their 'special guest'.

She had introduced him to Wendell, informed him that Rebecca was accompanying them to the cabin, and then went about gently telling him that there were certain subjects that he was not to speak of - namely, where he currently resided and any legal troubles he may have had.

"What if she asks me about them?" he asked curiously. "I hope that you're not asking me to lie - because according to Hodgins, I have a 'tell' or a subconsciously manifested behavior that is thought to expose an effort to deceive whenever I make any attempts at fabrication. He says that when I lie, I begin to ramble nervously and I turn red. You can't ask me to lie and expect me to do so convincingly."

"No....not lie, just.....prevaricate a little," suggested Angela. "Change the subject if she asks."

"Angela, you know that I'm not good at that," he said nervously. "I have a great deal of difficulty engaging in small talk and casual conversations. Any attempts at equivocation by me would be obvious."

"Look, don't worry about it," said Wendell reassuringly. "If she brings up a subject you don't want to talk about, clear your voice and either me or Angela will change the subject. Just make sure that you're not alone with her."

"What if I'm speaking with Hodgins, or Cam, or Booth or Dr. Brennan and Rebecca joins the conversation?" he added.

"Hodgins, Cam and Booth will understand the situation," replied Angela. "As for Brennan....if you're not sure what to do, just excuse yourself and walk away."

"That won't be considered rude or strange behavior?" he asked.

"It's only for a couple of days," Angela said soothingly. "It'll be fine."

What Angela didn't take into account was the seemingly never ending car ride to the cabin. The tension, the awkward conversation - which was matched only by the strained silence that followed the awkward tension. Wendell kept the radio on to a station that repeatedly played the same ten Christmas songs in a loop. That took some of the cheer out of the songs, but at least that way it wasn't completely silent in the car.

Countless hours of driving, umpteen gallons of coffee, innumerable bathroom stops later, they finally came up to the gate that led to the Hodgins cabin. As they drove along the driveway, Rebecca and Wendell marveled at the building that peeked through the trees at them.

"_That's_ Hodgins cabin?" gasped Rebecca as the full building came into view. "That looks more like a lakeside resort than a cabin."

"The 'Lodge' as Hodgins calls it, is approximately one third the size of his personal residence," a voice from beside Rebecca informed them. "The grounds included in the property are fifty acres of surrounding forests and a lake. The 'lodge' itself is three stories tall, has seven bedrooms and two master suites, seven bathrooms, a games room, a great room, a three bedroom apartment over the garage, a wrap around deck and an outdoor jacuzzi."

"Wow, that's incredible." breathed Wendell as he brought the car to a stop at the end of the driveway, beside Booth's Sequoia.

"It's impressive from the inside as well," Rebecca's seat mate replied. "The views from within are quite extraordinary. It's also very comfortable as well. I've enjoyed my visits here."

"How many times have you been here?" asked Rebecca as they all began to unbuckle their seat belts.

"I've only been here three times," he answered. "Out of all of the properties that Hodgins owns that I have been to, this one is my favorite."

"How many properties does Hodgins own?" asked Rebecca curiously.

"I don't know." he replied, uncertain whether or not he should be discussing Hodgins wealth with a relative stranger, not that he knew how many properties Hodgins now owned.

"Hey, why don't we grab our stuff before someone comes out and asks why we're sitting in the car when we could be in there with everyone?" suggested Wendell, sensing that his new friend was uncomfortable with the current subject.

They got out of the car, and Angela pulled him aside as the others went to the trunk to get their bags. She was aware that this weekend could be difficult on him with the attention that their guest may receive. She didn't want Wendell to feel forgotten or that he was nothing more to them than a temporary replacement for someone else.

"Hey Wendell, I just want to thank you for all you've done," said Angela gratefully. "You've definitely gone above and beyond the call of duty."

"Anything for family," he shrugged. "Besides, I owe you guys for giving me somewhere to go for the holidays. When my aunt Deb won the 'Christmas in Paris' trip, my mom wasn't going to go, even though she's been dreaming about going to France ever since I could remember. She didn't want me to be alone for the holidays. When I told her that I was going to be with you guys, she immediately started packing her bags. It's been so long that she's done anything for herself, and she was so excited about this trip that driving you guys out here, no matter how...strained...the trip here was, it was worth it."

"Strained?" Angela half laughed. "Sweetie, you have quite a gift for understatement. The drive over could be considered an effective interrogation tool if used properly. You did well though, congratulations."

"Thanks," smiled Wendell. "And anyway, I know how important this is to all of you guys and how much you miss him."

"Yeah we do miss him a lot," admitted Angela. "He's family, and he always will be. That doesn't make you any less a member of this family Wendell. You're one of us - like it or not, you got that?"

"Got it." he echoed with a smile as he and Angela hugged.

"What took you guys so long?"

They both turned towards the house to see Hodgins leaning against the open doorframe of the cabin, calling out to them with a strange look on his face.

"You get lost, or did you stop at a motel along the way?" he teased, though there was just the tiniest bite of frost to the tone of his voice.

"We had to pick up a surprise for you." replied Angela, letting go of Wendell and beaming her charm smile at Jack.

"For me?" he asked curiously, falling under the spell of Ange's smile.

"Well, for you, Cam, and Brennan." Ange laughed.

"Oh." Jack said, sounding more than a little disappointed.

"If you're good, and you get back into the house, there may be a special surprise for you later." Angela purred, then laughed as Hodgins quickly turned tail and ran back inside.

Wendell went to the trunk to help with the bags, and Angela snuck their friend to a section of the porch where he wouldn't be seen by the others until Ange signaled him to make himself known. She then ran down to get her suitcase from Wendell and together with Rebecca they went to the door. Ange spared a glance through the large picture window where she saw Parker, sitting on a stool, between Haley and Emma as they placed dough on a cookie sheet. Brennan had a large mixing bowl in her arms and was stirring the contents while Booth was trying to distract her with a kiss so that he could dip a finger into said bowl. Even though she accepted his kiss, apparently his diversionary tactics were familiar to her because as his finger neared the contents of the bowl she playfully pushed his arm away. She laughed as he pretended to pout, and Hank waggled a wooden spoon from the homemade pot of hot chocolate that he was stirring on the stove. Max was carrying his granddaughter and laughing as he bounced her around in his arms. Cam, Michelle, Amy and Daisy were directing Russ and Sweets on the placement of the tree, giggling as the boughs of the tree kept attacking them every time they moved it. Jack sat on the arm of the couch, his amused gaze alternating between what was going on in the house, and the door.

It looked so picturesque, so perfect. As close to a Rockwell inspired image that she had ever seen.

With an anxious sigh, she opened the door and greeted everyone. They cheerful greets and smiles turned to confusion at the sight of Rebecca. Almost comically everyone paused in the middle of what they were doing to shoot questioning looks at Angela.

"Hey everyone," Ange announced, pulling Rebecca into the room. "I invited Rebecca to spend Christmas with us."

Ange quickly introduced her to everyone, not sure who she's met and who she hasn't. While almost everyone politely greeted her, she didn't miss the chill in their voices when she was told that Hank and Rebecca knew each other already. She made a note to keep them away from each other.

"Gee Seeley, don't look so happy to see me." Rebecca remarked.

"But he's not." replied Brennan, still unsure as to how to react to the current situation she found herself in.

"Bones!" Booth hissed, hoping to at least keep things civil.

"Are you?" Brennan questioned. "Is she the surprise that you and Angela were talking about?"

"No, of course not," Booth accidentally blurted, before regaining some of his composure. "Sorry Becca, you just caught us a little off guard here. We thought that you were going to spend Christmas with Brent in Seattle."

"A storm front blew in last night," she explained. "My flight was cancelled. Angela was nice enough to invite me here to spend Christmas with you guys so that I wouldn't be alone for the holidays."

"Great! Come on in and make yourself at home." said Jack jovially. He winked at Angela so that she would know that whatever scheme she was working on, she could count on him to back her play. She mouthed the words 'thank you' to him and graced him with a loving smile.

Parker climbed down from his stool and led his mother to the counter where he and the girls were working on the cookies, and everyone resumed whatever activities they were engaged in before Ange, Wendell and Rebecca made their entrance. Despite the initial awkwardness, Angela thought that at least no objects had been thrown, no blood had been shed. She was starting to feel tentatively optimistic about this holiday season when she heard a voice from outside.

"Angela, can I come in now? It's quite cold out here."

"Is that..." started a surprised Brennan.

"It sounds like...." muttered Cam, moving towards the door.

"No....it can't be." murmured Jack, getting up from his seat.

With a huge grin on her face, she threw the door wide open and called out "Come on in Zack!"

Zack stepped through the threshold, waved and said "Hello everyone. Surprise!"

Angela took his bag from him and stepped aside their friends rushed toward him. So far, at least one thing this Christmas has gone according to plan. Hopefully luck is still on her side and Christmas will turn out better than she thought it would.

Hopefully.


	5. Silent Night

**A/N : Here we are with a new chapter. The ideas are starting to flow a bit so I'm going to try and post faster, hopefully finishing up this story before the end of the month. Haven't decided what their next adventure will be, if anyone has any ideas let me know.**

**Thanks to my PM buddies 206 and tansypool - you guys are now officially auxiliary members of the JustUs league. So is 2BBornot2BB - thanks for asking by the way, and sweet psychologist, and mustanggirlz07. Anyone else want to join let me know. As a member you may get the occasional sneak peaks. Thanks to those who've been with me since Honesty for their continual support. Thanks also to those who have alerted, favorited or reviewed my little story. You complete me.**

**Thanks to Kathy Reichs and the Fox Network for signing the rights for Bones over to me. I promise that I will.....oh....wait, that was just a dream I had. Damn, it was so real, well except for the singing dolphins and the big red bow around Booth's mid section. Great. So, I guess that I still don't own Bones or any of its characters. Crap.**

**Silent Night**

Wordlessly, Cam, Brennan and Hodgins ran towards Zack, tackling him with hugs before suddenly erupting in questions, and he answered them as they were fired at him. Sweets and Booth made their way over to him next, with Booth nearly sending Zack flying with a friendly shoulder punch. Michelle, Daisy, Max, Hank, Parker, Russ, Amy and the girls were pulled into the group as introductions were made and Angela watched the reunion amusedly, a huge grin plastered on her face. She couldn't help but think how great it was to see her family so happy, when she noticed Wendell off to the side, looking like he was feeling out of place. She couldn't blame him - the kid had some immense shoes to fill when he first started working at the lab.

Over the past year and a half he had done a fantastic job making a place for himself at work, and with the squad. They all thought of him as family, but she couldn't imagine how it must feel to finally feel like he had earned a place with them, then watch the way that everyone acted when they were reunited with his predecessor. Wendell had the same look on his face that he did when Zack had escaped the mental institution and made his way back to the lab to help with a case. Everyone flocked to Zack to welcome him, and she was the only one who seemed to notice the look on Wendell's face as he walked away. He looked so dejected and discouraged that her heart went to him, but she went with Zack and the others because - it was Zack, and she missed him like crazy. Back then, as much as she liked Wendell, she wasn't sure how long he'd be around. Now that he was a definite part of the team, she wanted to make sure that no matter what happens with Zack, Wendell knew that he would always be part of their dysfunctional yet affectionate and loyal family.

She put Zack's bag down and made her way toward Wendell as the others were still occupied with the surprise guest.

"Hey," she said, nudging Wendell with her shoulder. "You seem more quiet than usual. You okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied, his voice wistful. "They seem really happy. I'm glad."

"We couldn't have gotten him here without your help Wendell," she said thankfully. "I just want to make sure that you know how much we appreciate it, even if we don't say it."

"You don't have to thank me Ange." Wendell blushed.

"Yeah I do," said Ange, sparing a glance at Zack. "Sometimes I think that we take each other for granted. We just presume that we all know what we mean to each other and forget how important it is to say it. We should be making sure that the people that we love know that we're there for them rather than just assume that they know or that they're supposed to know this."

"Is that what happened with Zack?" Wendell asked gently.

"We should have looked out for him," she whispered sadly. "After he came back from Iraq, we were just so happy to have him back. We never really bothered to ask him what happened to him there, if he was okay. We all just thought that we were giving him his space, and that if something was troubling him he would just come to us about it."

"Ange, you know that it wasn't yours, or Dr. Brennan's, or Jack's, or Cam's, or Booth's, or Sweets fault," he reassured her. "And I'm pretty sure that Zack doesn't blame you either. We all make mistakes sometimes, it's what you do after and the people that are there with you through it. He's getting the help that he needs, and you guys make sure that he knows you still love him - that's what really matters."

"Wow, I come over here to see how you're doing, and you end up making me feel better." Ange laughed.

"Eh, what can I say - I'm an incredible guy." declared Wendell, puffing out his chest in a mock superhero pose. Ange gave him a playful punch in the arm and laughed heartily when Wendell pretended to be injured.

"You two seemed to be having fun here by yourselves." Jack remarked as he came to stand beside them unnoticed.

"Ange was just having fun abusing me." Wendell teased.

"What can I say, it doesn't take much to amuse me," she retorted before turning her attention back to Jack. "Hey, could you help me round up the others? We need to have an emergency league meeting."

"Sure," replied Jack, grinning once again now that Ange's eyes were smiling again at him. "Where should I tell everyone to be?"

"Game room, in like ten minutes?" suggested Ange.

"What do we do about Rebecca?" Wendell reminded her. "Don't you think that she's going to notice if we all disappear?"

"I'll let Parker take care of it." Ange said, grabbing her art kit and heading over to the boy.

"Park, you and the girls want to make some ornaments?" asked Angela.

"Yeah!" three very enthusiastic children answered.

As she set down some newspaper on the coffee table and brought out the ornaments to be decorated, she quickly whispered to Parker that she needed him to distract his mother while they have a JustUs league meeting. She promised that after the meeting she'd update him on what happened.

"I'm on it." he whispered, giving her a conspiratorial wink.

"Thanks Rebel." she winked back.

"Hey guys," he said to Emma and Haley. "Why don't we do the decorations later? I kinda feel like making a snow fort right now. Who's with me!"

Both girls jumped up and agreed enthusiastically.

"You don't mind, do you Angela?" Parker asked politely, mainly to keep up appearances.

"Nah, you guys go ahead." she replied, thinking that this kid was way to smart for his own good. He was going to be a handful when he got older.

"Mom, can you help us build a snow fort?" asked Parker excitedly.

"Sure buddy, I'd love to." Rebecca replied happily.

"Parker, Emma, Haley, put your snow pants on before you go out. And don't forget to put on hats as well." ordered Brennan, still attending to Christmas dinner with help from Hank and Daisy.

"Good idea," agreed Rebecca as she followed them to the mud room where they had placed their coats and snow pants on hooks. "You don't want to catch colds at Christmas. That wouldn't be a very good gift."

"Actually, the common cold is a virus. You can't catch a cold from being underdressed, you can only contract it from someone who has the virus," Brennan corrected. "You may be susceptible to hypothermia and frostbite though if you get your clothes wet in these temperatures and you're exposed to cold weather for a prolonged period of time."

"That's a little extreme don't you think Temperance?" Rebecca pointed out, looking at the concerned faces of the children.

"It's more accurate than telling them they'll get a cold from being exposed to cold weather," shrugged Brennan, stirring the gravy. "Besides, if they're well dressed, and they're not outside for too long, they have no need to worry about that. And don't go near the lake, there hasn't been an ample period of below freezing weather allowing for the ice to be thickened sufficiently. It's not safe to walk on yet."

There was a chorus of "Yes Bones" and "Yes Aunt Tempe" before the kids headed out the door followed by Rebecca. Brennan tiptoed and peeked out the window to see how everyone was doing, but returned to her cooking when Rebecca ran back in.

"Sorry, just need to grab my inhaler," Rebecca explained, giving Brennan an awkward smile and quickly grabbing something from her bag. "I have severe asthma, wouldn't want to have an asthma attack without this."

Brennan simply nodded and returned to her cooking. Rebecca stood by the door and briefly appeared as though she wanted to try to engage Brennan in a friendly conversation, but with Brennan's attention directed towards their upcoming meal and giving Hank and Daisy instructions, she thought better of it and went back outside to play with the children. Booth meanwhile had been left to take care of baby Christine so that Russ and Amy could get in a nap before dinner. He didn't seem to mind though. Ange watched as he made faces, and blew raspberries into little Chrissie's belly and had as much fun entertaining her as she had fun laughing at "Uncle Booth". With a smile, she snuck away to the game room to meet the others.

"Okay guys, we don't have that much time," she said quickly upon entering the room. The rest of the JustUs league, with the exception of Parker who was busy distracting his mom, was staring at her as if she had a lot of explaining to do. "We have to come up with a reason why we can't discuss why Zack doesn't work with us, and what he's doing now - without telling her the truth."

"Why can't we tell her the truth?" asked Zack innocently. "I'm no longer collaborating with a criminal mastermind intent on murdering members of secret societies and cannibalizing their remains. I've learned not to succumb to faulty logic that would have me actively participate in criminal activity without consulting the people that I trust most."

"That's really good Zack," congratulated Hodgins. "But I think that the point Angela is trying to get to is that Rebecca - as a mother - would be predisposed into believing that your past dealings with Gormagon, or the Master as you called him makes you someone she wouldn't want around her son. Upon hearing your connection with Gormagon, she wouldn't bother getting to know you better, she would judge you on the basis of your criminal history and not the great guy that you are. Furthermore, seeing that you're an accepted member of our group, she would re-examine the closeness that Parker shares with us, and by extension Booth and Brennan. As it is, Booth and Brennan are going to have difficulty seeking custody of Parker with Russ and Max's criminal history."

"Won't they be able to uncover my legal offenses during the investigation phase of the custody hearing?" Zack pointed out.

"Murder isn't just a legal offense," noted Wendell, not seeing the look that Zack gave Sweets. "It's a major crime, and you're also in a mental institution - something that won't be looked upon favorably either."

"I shouldn't have come," Zack said quietly. "I don't want to jeopardize Dr. Brennan and Booth's chances of gaining custody of Parker if that is what they desire."

"That's not what I meant to imply," Wendell clarified. "You're family, and it's Christmas - you should be here with us. What we're hoping to do is to convince Rebecca to let Parker stay with Booth and Dr. Brennan without having it go to trial. Ange's idea is that we show Rebecca how great we are with Parker, how well loved and supported he is. That's why she invited Rebecca here, so she could see for herself what we mean to Parker and what Parker means to us. Finding out the less savory aspects of our pasts' will just cause her to form biases without getting to know us first."

"Well put," Ange congratulated Wendell. "So, what can we tell her. We can't just keep changing the subject or have Zack leave the room - she's going to get suspicious, if she isn't already."

"Brennan used to go on assignments for the government," Hodgins remembered. "There are assignments that she still can't talk about."

"We could tell Rebecca that he works for the government!" exclaimed Cam, picking up on Hodgins thread. "That he literally _can't_ talk about it because the work he does is classified. Hodgins that's brilliant."

"Will Rebecca buy it though?" questioned Sweets.

"Of course she will," replied Angela. "We'll say that he's been identifying remains in classified locations. By law he can't say where he's been or exactly what he's been doing. If she questions it, we can ask Brennan if she's ever been on an assignment that she can't discuss. Since we all know that she has, she will have unknowingly validated our claims and Rebecca will have to stop asking."

"But that's a lie," argued Zack. "You all know that I'm a poor liar."

"It's cool Zack," Hodgins reassured him. "We'll take care of it. Besides, technically you were once on assignment for the government, remember? If she asks you, all you have to do is say that you can't discuss it with her - and that is the truth, right?"

"I accept your logic." Zack declared after a brief pause to consider what was said to him.

"Ok, now that that's settled, we have two days to show Rebecca how close we all are," noted Ange. "Brennan and Booth are doing a great job acting like the perfect parents, any ideas of what we should do?"

"I'm thinking that we should all just spend time playing with the kids," offered Cam. "Maybe all take turns telling her how much we love him."

"Am I included in this?" asked Zack. "I barely know Parker. And I don't interact well with children."

"It's fine Zack," smiled Ange. "You know that he still has the robot that you made him years ago."

"He does?" inquired Zack, a mix of curiousity and pride intermingling on his face.

"Yeah, just talk to Rebecca about that - briefly," suggested Angela. "Tell her why you gave it to Booth to give it to him."

He nodded his assent and Angela had everyone get back to the living room in clusters so as not to arouse suspicions. She was the last to leave the room, and she was beginning to think that things were starting to look up. Parker might get what he wants this Christmas, and by the way that Jack was looking at her, she might get what she wants too.

Humming happily as she left the game room, there was no way that she nor any of the JustUs league could prepare themselves for what was about to happen.


	6. Little Drummer Boy

**A/N: Here we go, the next chapter. Just to warn you, there is a bit of drama/the bumpy part of the ride. I mean, what is up without down? How do you have a light at the end of the tunnel without the tunnel. Ok, my rant is almost done.**

**Thanks to my PM buddies 206 and tansypool for their prereading and rant sessions. Thanks also to the auxiliary JustUs league members for their support, and to all of those who've been with me from Honesty. You guys inspire me. For all those who've alerted, favorited and reviewed this story and any of my others, I thank you from the bottom of my heart - wherever that is.**

**I don't own Bones or any of its characters. I've tried to buy it but apparently they require more than the $37.65 that I have in my bank account. Darn.**

**On with the story. Hope you enjoy.**

**Little Drummer Boy**

When Ange got back upstairs, Rebecca and the kids were back inside and drinking hot chocolate on the breakfast bar by the kitchen. Brennan was taking a break from cooking and had joined Booth. They were playing with Chrissie, Booth baby talking with her and tickling her as Brennan held her in her arms while correcting Booth on using proper english with a preverbal infant.

Rebecca was sitting with the kids at the breakfast bar, when Zack went over to get some hot chocolate. He no sooner was taking his first sip when Rebecca struck up a conversation with him, and poor Zack looked like a deer caught in headlights. Ange was going to run over to them when Jack had made his way over, smiled, and gestured towards the stairs. With a sigh of relief Ange realized that Jack had decided to go on with their plans and she was about to join him to give him backup in case he needed it, when she her progress was suddenly impeded by a giant wall of manliness.

"Hey Ange, could we talk for a sec?" smiled Booth, thought there was a steely glint in his eyes that made Ange a touch nervous.

"Sure," she shrugged, trying to remain nonchalant, and looking over Booth's shoulder to signal Wendell to go along with Jack. Wendell quickly finished up his hot chocolate and jogged down the hall that Hodgins and Rebecca had just gone down.

"What's up hot stuff?" she asked, turning her attention back to Booth.

"Wanna tell me when you and Rebecca got to be such close friends?" he asked, towering over her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, hoping to appear innocent. Unfortunately for her, Booth could see right thorough her attempts.

"Cut the crap Ange," Booth grunted, his smile disappearing. "Why the hell did you invite Becca here? This holiday was supposed to be for family and friends only. It was supposed to be our first Christmas as a family. I was even going to....what were you thinking when you invited Becca to the cabin? Hey, what would be the best way to screw up the holidays for Bones and Booth - hey I know, invite the woman who's trying to take their son away from them."

"Their son?" Ange asked quizzically.

"Come on Ange, you know what Parker means to Bones," Booth chastised. "She loves Parker as much as he loves her. She's a great stepmom, so why does Rebecca get to make a family with Parker and Brent, but I can't do the same with Bones and Parker? We're trying to do what we can to stop Becca from just taking Parker and moving him across the country. I can barely be civil to her, and I know that Bones is angry for what Rebecca is trying to do, so what I don't get is why Bones best friend would decide to invite her to what might be one of the last special occasions that we have with Parker before she drags him to Seattle?"

"You just have to trust me. I have my reasons Booth." she tried to reassure him.

"You want to share those reasons with me?" he pressed, taking half a step towards her, backing her into a corner - literally.

"I just know that if she saw how much we all loved Parker, and how much of a family we all are, she would see how wrong it would be to take Parker away," she explained. "He means a lot to all of us too Booth. None of us want to see him go."

"I know," sighed Booth, clearly frustrated. "It's just...this was going to be our first Christmas as a couple and I wanted it to be special."

"I'm sorry Booth, but don't worry - I have a feeling that everything will work out the way that it should." whispered Ange, giving his arm a comforting rub. She couldn't help but notice that his arms were well sculpted, and she could feel his muscles underneath his shirt. It felt so hard, and yet so soft...

"Uh, Ange?" questioned Booth, moving away from her slightly.

"Sorry, it's been awhile." she smiled apologetically.

"Still holding out Ange?" smiled Booth understandingly. "Wow, how long has it been since you've...you know."

"You should talk," she teased. "How long did you abstain before you and Brennan finally hooked up?"

"Hey, I understand what you're going through," he laughed. "My only advice on that is, if you're going to wait that long to be with someone, make sure that the person you break that particular...streak...with is special."

"He definitely is." beamed Ange as Jack and Wendell re-entered the room with Rebecca in tow.

"Ange, I really hope that you know what you're doing." replied Booth as he left her side to rejoin Brennan.

"So do I." murmured Angela to herself. She went over to Jack, just as Jack was saying something quietly to Rebecca.

"It's true." Jack said solemnly.

"How is that possible?" Rebecca asked in a low voice. "I mean, he does what Brennan does right? He looks at bones and can tell things about the person that they belonged to? How can that be considered classified?"

"Brennan used to go on government assignments all the time," Angela added. "She doesn't go on them any more, she's too busy with the work she does with Booth. Back then though, she'd go out of town, and she wouldn't be able to tell me where she was going and what she was doing. I used to imagine that she was sent to places where there were mass graves from victims of warlords and genocides, and when I'd ask her about it, she'd tell me that she can't talk about it. There was this one time, I heard on the news about a mass grave in Bosnia, and when I asked her if that's where she went, she said that if I wanted to know, I'd have to apply for the proper security clearance."

"You remember that woman...what was her name," paused Jack, recalling when an agent from the FBI was sent to assess their suitability for gaining the necessary clearance for working on classified cases. She was a total headache until Brennan made a call and she went away. "Pickering! That was it. She was interviewing us individually, and just kept getting in our faces and she was trying to get into our heads. She had background checks done on us and everything."

"Yeah, she was starting to make us a little nervous," said Ange, recalling the strange woman. "She spent like an hour with each of us. She spent five minutes with Brennan and she was running out the door. Hey Brennan, what did you say to that Pickering woman that sent her running?"

Brennan turned her attention from Chrissie to answer Ange's question. "She made inquiries towards an aspect of a past case, and a person of interest in which she did not have the adequate security clearance for. I was instructed to call a specific number and notify them if anyone had asked about details of that particular assignment, especially if a certain name is mentioned."

"Name?" asked Hodgins, this being the first time that any of them had heard of this. "What name?"

"I can't discuss that," replied Brennan. "I can't even talk about it with Booth."

"Really?" he asked, slightly amused. "I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other."

"Well Booth, all you need to do is attain a higher security clearance level and I can tell you about it." she smiled.

"Is it worth the paperwork?" he laughed.

"I can only tell you once I'm assured that you have the proper clearance." she retorted with a smirk.

"See, told you," said Jack in a low voice. "Forensic anthropologists do very important work. Sometimes very secret important work."

"Wow," breathed Rebecca. "I just never thought that looking at skeletal remains could be so important. So, Zack is doing the same thing that Brennan does?"

"Used to do," Angela corrected, trying to make sure that Rebecca was aware of Brennan's new priorities. "She doesn't do as much traveling anymore. She loves the work that she and Booth do, and she has more reason to stay in town. Since someone's got to do the work, who better than Brennan's number one student."

"Zack's still relatively new at this," added Hodgins. "He still feels somewhat uncomfortable discussing the subject of what he does. We'd just appreciate avoiding the subject altogether so we can cut down on the awkwardness it brings up."

"Alright." Rebecca agreed, turning her attention towards Parker, who was working with Emma and Haley on their ornaments. He was nearly done with his, and he handed his mother a paint brush and a paper mache star.

A chime sounded from the stove, signifying that the turkey Brennan was cooking was finally done. She handed Chrissie over to Booth and asked him to go and notify Russ and Amy that dinner would be served shortly. She removed the turkey from the oven while Daisy and Hank began to place the food on serving dishes. She then called over the kids, who had finished decorating their ornaments, to help with setting the table.

"Haley, Emma, help Parker set the table," instructed Brennan. "Michelle, will you get the place mats, the dishes and the cutlery for the children to dress the table?"

Parker immediately got up from the table to do as he was told when Rebecca stopped him.

"Parker, why don't you just play with the girls and I'll help Temperance with the table." offered Rebecca. The girls cheered, but Parker looked at her quizzically.

"It's fine mom, I don't mind helping out." Parker replied, getting up and heading towards the table.

"Temperance," Rebecca smiled, getting up and walking over to Brennan. "Maybe we could let the kids out of their chores, just for Christmas. We should just let the kids have fun and enjoy themselves for the holidays."

"Mom, it's okay," said Parker as he went about arranging the place mats. "I like helping out. Dad and Bones said that it's good for me to have responsibilities and to help out. It's what family does for each other, they do things to help each other out."

"Wow Parker, you've learned something that most people take years to figure out." Hank congratulated him.

"It's no big deal Pops," Parker blushed, continuing with the set up as Emma and Haley began to help him out. "I help Bones and Dad with dinner and stuff all the time. I even help mom out sometimes."

"Which is why you can take a break tonight, right Temperance?" replied Rebecca, giving her a pointed look.

"I don't see why," said Brennan, giving her a confused look. "Booth and I are attempting to foster good habits and a sense of responsibility in Parker, which requires consistency. Why should the routine that we've developed be altered because of some religious celebration based on a myth concerning -"

"Whoa guys, what's going on?" asked Booth, returning with Russ and Amy, handing the baby to her mother.

"I'm just trying to let Temperance know that she's being far too rigid when it comes to forcing Parker to do his chores," Rebecca practically growled. "Maybe you could do a better job of explaining to her that sometimes you just have to let kids be kids - give them some time to play and enjoy their childhood while they still can."

"What are you talking about?" exclaimed Brennan, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. "The children played outside with you, and then occupied themselves with decorating little baubles to add to the Christmas tree. What could possibly be considered taxing or drudgery in those activities?"

"You know what? Bottom line is that you don't get to tell my son what to do!" Rebecca snapped. "If I say that he doesn't have to do chores, then he doesn't."

"Mom!" Parker yelled to get her attention. "I told you that I don't mind helping out. You used to complain that I never help out, and now you're complaining because I want to help? What is it with you?"

"Don't take that tone with me Parker Henry Booth!" warned Rebecca. "I am your mother, you do not get to speak to me that way."

"Parker posed a valid question," defended Brennan. "Would you care to explain your inconsistency in behavior?"

"BOOTH! I need to talk to you!" ordered Rebecca, grabbing him by the arm and leading him to another room. Brennan quickly joined them, but Rebecca stopped her.

"No," she commanded, fire in her eyes. "This is between _me_ and _Booth_."

"If this concerns Parker, then I want to be involved in the discussion," declared Brennan icily. "I should be involved in the discussion."

"No you shouldn't," argued Rebecca as she and Booth continued to head towards an adjoining room with Brennan following them. "Booth and I are Parker's parents. You and Booth are just a fling - you don't believe in commitment, you don't believe in marriage, you don't want kids. _You_ have no say in what happens with _my son_."

"Rebecca stop it!" Booth commanded, using his authoritative tone. "What Temperance and I have is not a fling. She's a part of my life for the rest of my life and like it or not she's going to have a say in any conversation that we have about Parker, just like _you'd_ insist that Brent be a part of the discussion."

"Oh you two better listen up, because after this weekend it's going to be a very long time before either of you see Parker again," she snarled, stomping through the door that Booth just opened. He waited until Brennan had followed Rebecca before he went in and closed the door behind him. Almost as soon as the door shut, everyone heard the voices being raised in the other room. They couldn't understand the words that were being said, but they could guess. Parker stood by the table, staring at the door, his eyes beginning to water.

The leaguers and extended family members exchanged awkward looks. They all felt for Parker, but were uncertain as to what to do. Ange thought, at the very least Parker shouldn't be witnessing a fight between the people that he loved.

"Parker," she said quietly, trying to steer him away from the door. "Maybe we should go outside for a little while, huh? We could make a snowman, and by the time that we're finished, maybe they'll be done with their...talk."

Parker angrily shook her hands off his shoulders and kept his eyes on the door.

"Parker," Ange said sadly. "It probably sounds worse than it really is."

"You promised." said Parker, his voice barely above a whisper.

"What did you say Parker?" asked Ange, bending down to hear her better.

"You promised Angela," he repeated, turning to look her angrily in the eyes. "You promised that you would take care of it, that I wouldn't have to move to Seattle. You have to do something! Make them stop fighting!"

"Parker..." Ange was unsure what to say to the boy. He trusted her to make the situation, but with her inviting Rebecca to the cabin, she made things worse.

"Angela, you have to stop them from fighting!" Parker pleaded. "The more they fight, the more my mom will get mad. The more that my mom gets mad, the less she'll listen. She'll make me move to Seattle with her and Brent. I don't want to go. Please Angela...Lady Fate...you have to do something."

Ange tried to think of something, of anything, but no words that would placate the boy came to mind, nor any schemes that would fix what she had already messed up. She wanted to say sorry, she wanted to say everything would be alright, but all of the words that she wanted to say wouldn't leave her lips.

The voices got louder and Parker suddenly ran from the room. Ange tried to grab him, but he managed to evade her grasp. Without a jacket, he ran outside. Ange ran after him, calling out to Parker.

"Parker!" she yelled for him. She reached out to try and grab him again, when she tripped on something underneath the snow. Wendell and Jack grabbed her and helped her up but Parker was fast enough and angry enough to have pulled far away from arms reach. To her horror, Ange watched as Parker headed towards the banks of the lake.

**A/N2 : Don't hate me for the drama, it's integral to what happens in the next chapter. I already pretty much have the next chapter written, so without telling you too much Parker will be fine. To find out what happens you'll have to read the next chapter. It's almost done, so stay tuned.**


	7. Winter Song

**A/N: Well, here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for - I think. Turns out that it was harder to write than I thought it would be. I've written and re-written this like at least five times now. This is the version that I've finally decided to go with. Hope that it meets with your approval. And if it doesn't please don't come after me :)**

**Thanks as always to 206 and tansypool for being awesome PM buddies, thanks also to the AJUL members for their continued support. The thing that we've been talking about is on the way. To all of those who've favorited, alerted and reviewed any of my stories, you totally rock!**

**And of course I do not own Bones or any of it's characters. Because it would make sense for me to own the show and continue to do fanfics instead of writing scripts for actual episodes, wouldn't it?**

**Winter Song**

"Parker! Stay where you are!" Ange called out to him panic stricken. He ignored her and headed straight for the lake.

"We have to stop him!" Angela ordered. Wendell sped up, but Parker had already made it to the lake. He was about half of the way across before they all heard a noise that stopped them all in their tracks. There was a deep groaning sound, almost like it was coming from the belly of a huge beast.

"Jack, get Booth, Brennan, and Rebecca out here," she commanded. "Tell them that Parker needs them."

Without another word, Hodgins ran back to the cabin as fast as he could.

"I'm going to go find some rope or something." said Wendell before running after Jack.

"Parker sweetie," she called out to the boy, now stock still on the lake. "Parker, listen to me - you've got to slowly try and make your way back to the bank, okay?"

"Angela, I'm scared." he called back shakily.

"I know sweetie," replied Ange, her heart going out to him. "Your dad, Brennan and your mom are on the way. You're going to be fine, alright? As slowly as you can, just slide, little by little back to the shore."

Parker began to do as he was told. He managed to inch a little towards the bank when he started to hear a cracking sound from underneath him.

"Ange!" he screamed.

"It's okay Parker, I'm right here," she reassured him. She desperately wanted to go run over to him, but a voice that sounded very much like her best friend told her that if Parker's weight could threaten the stability of the ice surface, then Ange venturing on to the ice would endanger them both. "Just don't move sweetie, help is on the way."

"I want my dad." he cried out. He was scared, and even from where Ange was standing, she could see him shivering without his coat on.

"He's coming Parker," she reassured him. "Just hold on, okay?"

"Parker!" Rebecca shrieked, running towards him recklessly. Ange managed to grab her before she reached the banks, holding on to her to prevent her from making onto the frozen lake.

"Let go of me!" Rebecca bellowed, her voice sounding strangely tinny as she tried to fight Angela off.

"You can't go out there," hissed Angela, trying to get control of Rebecca. "The ice is too thin. You go out there, both of you will fall in. The best chance Parker has is to let Brennan and Booth take care of him."

"How could you let this happen?" Rebecca snarled, lashing out at Angela. "What were you thinking Angela? How the hell could you let him run out on to the lake like that? He doesn't even have a coat on! My little boy is out in the middle of a lake that could crack open at any minute and he could fall in. Why the hell didn't you stop him? How irresponsible can one person be?"

"Are you serious?" Ange retorted, gritting her teeth and using every ounce of willpower she had not to knock Rebecca out. "You're trying to blame me for this? If there's anyone to blame lady - it's you."

"How dare you-" Rebecca growled, glaring at Angela before Ange interrupted her rant.

"How dare I?" started Ange, getting ready to give it to Rebecca with both barrels. "How dare you! You're the reason why Parker ran out here. He took off because he didn't want to hear you guys fighting anymore. He also sure as hell didn't like the idea of you dragging him to Seattle - far away from practically everyone he loves and who loves him. If you didn't pick a fight with Brennan and Booth and threaten to take Parker away, then he wouldn't be out on that lake. What was the fight even about anyway? The fact that he doesn't mind doing his chores? Holy crap, most mothers would faint in joy over their kid expressly telling them that they didn't mind helping out, but you? I expected your head to do a one eighty and for you to start projectile vomiting pea soup all over the place, all because they're trying to teach Parker some good habits and responsibility. It's not as if Brennan was being mean or unreasonable, and Parker was being pouty or crying about having to do it. He told you that he didn't mind, and when he called you out on acting strangely you freaked out on him and Brennan. What's worse is that you thought you could take your frustration at being jealous of how close Brennan and Parker have gotten out on Booth."

"I don't have to listen to this!" snapped Rebecca, once more attempting to get away from Angela, but Ange wasn't done with her yet.

"Oh yeah you do," replied Ange, taking a more firm hold of Rebecca. "You're going to listen to me because it's about time that someone told you all of this. For some reason you seem to keep forgetting that Parker isn't just your son, he's Booth's too. And for years he's had to deal with only seeing Parker when you let him. Since you started getting serious about Brent, he's seen less and less of his son. I get that you're trying to build a family with Brent, but Booth is Parker's father. I've seen the way he and Parker are together and Booth is an amazing dad, and you treat him as though he should be happy with any time that he gets with Parker. On top of that, Brent gets a promotion and you just decide to pack Parker up and move him? How can you not see how selfish you're being?"

"_I_ am Parker's mother!" Rebecca reminded her. "He belongs with me! And for your information I've spent the last nine years doing what's best for my son and I will continue to act with his best interests in mind."

"Oh really?" Ange paused, turning Rebecca around to face what was happening on the lake. "Well, allow me to update you on what was happening while we've been standing here arguing. Jack and Wendell have managed to find some rope. One length Brennan is tying around her, securing around her upper chest for maneuverability and control. If she tied it around her waist, and she ends up falling in, if they pull on the rope there's a chance she could flip upside down, or if they pull too hard she could hurt her back. Zack has probably calculated the estimated thickness of the ice to within a few inches. He's now telling her how far she can go before her weight could destabilize the ice and she would fall in. Sweets is talking to him, calming him down and probably assessing his emotional state at the same time. Someone probably told Parker to lie flat on the ice so that his weight is more equally distributed, and he stands a lesser risk of falling into the ice. The ski pole that Jack is handing her is probably to help her reach Parker. Cam is ready with her med kit in case anything happens, and Max is standing by with a blanket. All of this happened while you were arguing with me."

"You wouldn't let me go." Rebecca protested weakly.

"Well, I took it upon myself to distract you so that you wouldn't get in their way," admitted Angela. "If part of you didn't realize that what I was saying was true, then you would have made it past me. Don't get in their way Rebecca, let them take care of Parker."

Rebecca stopped fighting and stood by Angela as they watched Brennan crawl across the ice towards Parker, using the spikes at the end of the ski poles to move forward. Zack yelled for her when she reached the point where going further would compromise her safety. She struggled against the rope as she stretched as far as she could, holding on to one end of the ski pole while extending the part with the straps to Parker. She encouraged Parker to slip his hand through the strap. Shivering, the strap seemed to elude Parker's grasp. He started to cry when Brennan again pulled on the rope, gaining precious inches. Once Parker was able to slip his hand through, Brennan used the ski pole to pull him towards her. When Parker was finally in her arms, Booth, Jack, and Wendell pulled the both of them to safety.

Just as Rebecca and Angela breathed a sigh of relief, Max threw a blanket over Parker and took him from Brennan while Booth helped her up and Zack got the rope off of her. Booth took Parker from Max and carried him in his arms back to the cabin, holding the blanket open just enough so that Cam could take a look at him. Rebecca and Angela quickly follow them as the group proceeded to the bathroom door, where only Cam and Booth went in.

A few minutes later, Booth emerged, telling the awaiting group that Cam has Parker in a lukewarm bath and that she's examining him.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked a worried Brennan.

"Parker is going to be fine," Booth smiled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "Thanks to you. You were amazing out there."

"We all helped Booth," Brennan reminded him. "We all had a part in ensuring Parker's safety."

She turned to the others, gave them a heartfelt smile and thanked them for everything that they did for Parker. They all agreed that there was no thanks needed, and that they'd do anything for Parker. They waited for a few more minutes before Cam opened the door and greeted everyone with a huge smile on her face.

"Parker's fine," she announced to everyone's relief. "There are no indications that he's suffering from exposure or hypothermia or frostbite. Even though he wasn't wearing a coat, he wasn't out there for long, and he was dressed in multiple layers and he didn't go through the ice. He's just in there changing."

Sure enough, as soon as Cam told them that Parker would be out soon, the boy in question opened the door. Clad in his light grey Junior FBI agent sweatpants and his matching Junior Squint Sweatshirt. He was soon enveloped in hugs, and when the excitement died down a little, he turned to the group he said

"I'm hungry, can we have dinner now?"


	8. Santa Can You Hear Me?

**A/N: Get your blankets and popcorn people, there's another monster chapter here for you. Hope you like it. Only a couple more chapters to go before I wrap this up and I'm on to the next adventure. Don't worry, there are still a couple of surprises heading your way in this story.**

**Thanks to my PM buddies tansypool and 206 for the prereads and the rants. Thanks to the AJUL members for their support and for helping me out with the next adventure. Don't worry, it's on the way. Thanks also goes out to everyone that has favorited, alerted and reviewed any of my stories. You are the jam in my PB&J, the peanut butter in my peanut butter cups, the wind beneath my wings...**

**And, as if you weren't already aware of this fact, I do not own Bones or any of its characters. I'd really, really like to, but I don't.**

**On with the chapter.**

**Santa Can You Hear Me?**

Relieved, they all headed towards the dining room and took a seat at the table. Thanks to Hank and Max, the table had been beautifully decorated, and though the food had cooled it was still delicious. When they had all settled at the table, Booth had asked if they could take a moment just to say thanks for all their blessings. As much as religious ceremony and overt gestures of religious devotion irritate her, Brennan stayed surprisingly silent, and Ange knew it was because she was aware how important it was to Booth. Booth managed to keep it short and sweet, and even though he referenced a higher power he was careful not to mention God directly. As soon as Booth said "Amen", they dug into the food.

Parker seemed rather pleased with all the attention that he was receiving. He was flanked by Booth and Rebecca on either side, surrounded by people that he loved joking around and chattering happily now that Parker was safe and sound. Haley and Emma asked what it was like out on the ice. Parker of course, downplayed how scary it was for him and told everyone that as soon as he saw his father that he knew everything would be alright.

Up until then, Rebecca sat quietly, nibbling on her food while she stared at Parker. From the look on her face, Ange could tell that Rebecca was deep in thought. But when Parker told everyone how safe and secure he felt at the sight of his father, she excused herself from the table and headed to the kitchen and Angela followed her. When Ange entered the kitchen, Rebecca seemed to have felt her presence rather than seeing her. She leaned against the counter, her head hanging, her eyes closed, her arms over her stomach. As much as Rebecca annoyed her at times, Ange could only imagine what it would be like to have to stand by and watch others rescue her son while he was in danger, and to hear her child tell everyone in the room how if there was one person he looked to for help when he needed it, it wasn't his mother.

"I've been an idiot," she whispered. "What kind of mother would stand by arguing with someone while her child was in danger?"

"You did the smart thing," replied Ange consolingly. "You would have just gotten in the way. The thing about our team is that we've been working together for so long, and we all know each other's strengths and weaknesses, and how best to work with each other without too much communication. They had everything under control, and if you insisted on helping out, it would have been for your sake and not Parker's."

"So, your contribution to the rescue effort was to argue with me?" she retorted.

"Like I said before, I am really good at distracting people." Ange joked.

"I'm serious Angela," declared Rebecca, her voice breaking. "My baby could have fallen through the ice. He could have drowned or god knows what else. When he needed me I was fighting with you and Booth and Brennan were rescuing him. I stood by and watched while she went on the ice to get him. I watched. I should have been the one to do it, instead I was busy being wrapped up in my own resentment and guilt."

"Rebecca, I shouldn't have been so harsh on you," apologized Angela. "I was just-"

"I know, you were trying to distract me," Rebecca replied, giving Angela a watery smile. "But you were right. What you said wouldn't have distracted me if it weren't true. I have been selfish and downright bitchy. I was jealous of how close Parker and Brennan have gotten, and I guess part of me was competing with her - and yeah I know how stupid it sounds. I couldn't help myself when I saw how maternal she acted towards him, and how natural it seemed. And when Parker wouldn't just do what I asked it kinda felt like he was taking her side, and I'm ashamed to say that I snapped. I knew from the way that he talks constantly about her, about all of you, just how much he cares about you all, but in that moment I truly hated her because of how much Parker loved her. As it turns out, she won - she's the better mother."

"Rebecca, as much as Brennan loves Parker and as much as he loves her - you are his mother," Angela replied, giving her a comforting hug. "Bren isn't trying to take your place, or compete with you for Parker's affections. She lost her mother at a young age, so she knows how important a mother is to a child. She's just trying to do what's best for Parker, the best way that she can."

"She managed to do what I couldn't," sighed Rebecca, letting go of Angela. "She managed to put any petty arguments, and fear aside and rescue Parker. She did what a mother is supposed to do and save her child."

"Well, one of Brennan's super powers is her ability to compartmentalize her emotions in order to do what needs to be done," admitted Angela. "In situations where mere mortals would find themselves panicking she can shelve her feelings long enough to complete any necessary tasks to help out someone she loves. I've seen her do the same for Booth."

"She really does love them, doesn't she?" Rebecca half smiled. When Angela nodded, Rebecca closed her eyes for a moment before speaking again.

"I know that the right thing, the adult thing to do would be to apologize to her and to Booth for the way I acted, but..." Rebecca started, her voice filled with emotion. "I swear that I came here with the best of intentions. Since I couldn't make it to Seattle to be with Brent, I figured that I'd make the most of it by having fun with Parker and getting to know the people that he's always talking about. Instead I end up picking a fight with a woman who loves my son and takes care of him and his father, and I do this right in front of Parker. Booth and I once promised each other that we'd never fight in front of Parker and - I just don't know what got into me."

"I'm guessing that the problems that you're having with Brent aren't helping to lower your stress levels." Angela added insightfully.

"What are you talking about?" bristled Rebecca defensively, but Ange saw that her defenses weren't going to hold up for long. "Brent and I are fine. I'd be with him if my flight wasn't cancelled."

"Rebecca, you and Brent got married only a few months ago, right?" inquired Ange. "You two should still be in the honeymoon stage. If everything was fine, you'd be texting cutsie little messages to him or sneaking away to call him every chance you'd get. Instead, your cell hasn't come out of your bag once. If I was separated from someone that I loved over the holidays, I'd be texting every other minute and whenever my phone chimed I'd smile in anticipation. I've also noticed that you refuse to look at Brennan and Booth when they're acting all lovey dovey. True, they can get nauseatingly sweet, but I get the distinct feeling that you're avoiding them out of jealousy more than anything. Not that you want to get back together with Booth or anything, but rather the kind of jealousy one has when they're feeling lonely and they are in the presence of people who are in love. Try and tell me that I'm wrong."

"What are you, a mind reader?" Rebecca laughed bitterly.

"Lady Fate, at your service," Ange bowed ceremoniously. "You want to tell me what happened, or should I tell you what I think happened and you can correct me if I'm wrong."

"You're not doing too bad so far, let's see what else you got." challenged Rebecca.

"Well, let's start with the fact that you and Brent have been together for a couple of years now and you two just decide to get married in a small but sweet ceremony," Ange began. "Only immediate family and closest friends. From what I gather, everything came together rather quickly - one weekend you're engaged and the next you're getting married. I know from personal experience how difficult it is to get a wedding set up in a week, and Hodgins gave me carte blanche. He understood how important it was to me and he wanted to make me happy. He did say that I was crazy for wanting to have a big wedding in ten days, but he's well aware of my spontaneous nature. Thing is, you don't strike me as the impulsive type, and the way that Booth and Parker talk about Brent, he's the kind of guy that schedules practically every minute of his life. A sudden wedding to me sounds urgent, but since months have passed and there's no reason to think that you're pregnant, something else happened, didn't it?"

"Wow, you're good." nodded Rebecca.

"I'm just getting started," Angela smiled. "Well, my guess is that the promotion that Brent got isn't so much a promotion as it is a transfer, am I right?"

"How did you know that?" asked Rebecca incredulously.

"Let's put it this way - who takes a lateral promotion at a location across the country from where they are?" Ange pointed out. "Add to that the fact that they wanted him there right away and they're treating him like a rookie and giving him crappy shifts tells me that it's a transfer. Since he's the one that transfered, my next guess is that he's the one that made the mistake. He did something, something that he regrets and something that you're trying to move past together since you were still willing to marry him. How am I doing so far?"

Rebecca sighed, started to speak and stopped herself. She got herself a glass of water, and took a sip before she spoke again.

"Last summer, I was sent by my firm to handle a few depositions in LA for a class action suit," she said in a monotone voice. "I was only supposed to be there for a week, supposed to being the operative term. I ended up being there for almost a month."

Rebecca paused to gather her thoughts again and take another sip of water while Ange waited patiently for her to resume.

"Brent was home alone," she continued. "While I was in LA, Parker was staying with Booth and Brennan. I'd call Brent whenever I could, but the case was getting more and more complicated, and I found myself going from meeting to meeting, catching sleep whenever I could. It felt like trying to get in touch with Brent was like a never ending game of phone tag. On top of that, it must have been difficult for him to be all alone in the house and for him not to know when I was coming home. The longer I stayed in LA, the more we fought. He ended up becoming very close friends with a woman that he worked with."

Ange felt badly for Rebecca, as she could tell what was coming next.

"They started to hang out more and more after work. Then one night, he called her over after a particularly nasty argument that we had. She brought over a bottle of whiskey, he still had some beer in the fridge. They drank, commiserated, one thing led to another, and..."

Rebecca sighed, and wiped a tear away before she went on.

"He told me soon after, said it was the biggest mistake of his life. He even cried when he told me. He said that it happened once and only once and that he regretted it the minute it happened. I didn't talk to him for a week, then I was on a plane home and I didn't know what I was going to do. The minute I got home, we argued, we cried, we screamed at each other, but we realized that we still loved each other and wanted to make it work. Problem was, the woman he worked with was convinced that she was in love with him and vice versa. She wouldn't leave him alone. He told her that he and I were staying together, but she wouldn't listen. She even tried to file sexual harassment charges on him when he wouldn't return her calls. She visited me at my office and I had to call security on her. Brent kept apologizing for bringing her into our lives, and I forgave him, but it was getting to be too much. That's when he requested the transfer. There were no positions open anywhere on this side of the country. She wouldn't stop calling us, even after we changed our number. We needed to get out of DC to make a new start. By the time that he heard about the position in the Seattle office, we were desperate. He accepted the position, and in order to solidify our commitment to our relationship we decided to get married before we moved."

"And it would give you and Brent an advantage when Booth and Brennan took you to court for custody of Parker." Ange noted perceptively.

"I can't deny that," Rebecca admitted hesitantly. "I want to make things work with Brent. We need a brand new start, all three of us."

"Rebecca, I can tell that you really love Brent," said Ange soothingly. "The truth is, just because you want it to work out doesn't mean that it will. It's going to be difficult, and as much as you see this as a brand new start for you and Brent, being in a brand new city without all of the things that are familiar and comforting to you. You'll be far away from friends and family and it'll be hard for both you and Brent. But at least you know what you're doing this for. Parker is going to have an even harder time with this. He's being moved across the country against his will, and as great a kid as he is, you can't expect him not to be resentful about this. He's going to be understandably sullen and miserable from missing home, and that's only going to add to the tension between you and Brent, and you don't need that."

Ange took a moment to let this information set in, before she went on.

"You have a chance to be selfishly unselfish Rebecca," Ange advised. "While you and Brent are working things out, you can let him stay with Booth and Brennan. When you and Brent are on solid ground, the four of you can get together and discuss a fair and equitable custody agreement so that Parker gets to be a family with you and Brent, as well as Booth and Brennan. You know in your heart that's what's best for Parker."

"Then why is it that the mere thought of moving to Seattle without him feels like I'm abandoning him? Like I'm choosing Brent over my son?" countered Rebecca tearfully.

"You're not abandoning him," protested Ange. "You're letting him stay with people that love and care for him. And you're not choosing Brent over him, you're trying to do what's best for everyone concerned. It's not like you're planning to run off and never see Parker again, right?"

"I know that this sounds really stupid, but what if he forgets me?" she half laughed, half sobbed.

"Mom, are you and Angela fighting?" Parker asked, entering the kitchen with his hands on his hips and a displeased look on his face.

"No baby," Rebecca reassured him. "We're just talking. I'm really sorry for fighting with Brennan, I shouldn't have done that and I feel really bad for it. Will you forgive me bud?"

"Mom, you know that I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," said Parker wisely. "You should say sorry to Bones, and to Dad too."

"I will, after dinner. I promise." she replied, giving Parker a warm hug.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" declared Parker, wriggling out of Rebecca's embrace and throwing open the fridge door. "We made these for you earlier. I was saving them to take home with me, but since you're here, I figured that I might as well give them to you now."

Parker handed her a little plastic container filled with cookies and smiled his charm smile at Rebecca. On top of it was a sticker decorated with a youthfully drawn christmas tree and presents with huge bows. In Parker's scrawl was written the words 'to the best mom ever - love always Parker'. Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran her fingers over the words.

"Are those happy tears mom?" asked Parker, taking a hold of her hand.

"Yes baby, those are happy tears," she smiled, giving his hand a squeeze. "You made these for me?"

"Well, Bones helped me," said Parker bashfully. "I told her I wanted to make something for you. She asked me what your favorite cookies were and she helped me make them for you. Try it."

Rebecca made a show of taking a bite out of one of the cookies and moaning happily at their deliciousness. She closed the cookie container and told Parker to go back to the dining room to finish his food.

When Parker left, Angela smiled at Rebecca and said "See, Parker will never forget you. You are his mother, and you'll always have a special place in his heart no matter what. Now, you've got to do the right thing for him, and the right thing for you."

"Do you ever get tired of being right?" teased Rebecca.

"Oh believe me, I'm not always right," laughed Angela, thinking about how the holiday started. "It's a rare event that I'm wrong, but it happens."

They returned to the table in a better mood than they left it, and even Rebecca managed to partake in the conversations and conviviality. When everyone had their fill, Rebecca asked Parker to help clear the table while she talked with Booth and Brennan.

Parker looked to Angela questioningly, and she answered with a smile and a thumbs up. He ran to her side and gave her a hug before helping the girls clean up. With a contented sigh, Angela assisted them. Now that she was certain that Parker was getting what he asked for Christmas, it was her turn. She glanced over at Jack, who was clearing the serving platters and chatting with the girls. He seemed to sense her gaze, and he looked over at her, giving her an adoring smile.

It's my turn now, thought Ange as she returned Jack's smile, formulating a plan in her head. Unfortunately for Lady Fate, things weren't going to go the way that she planned.

Again.


	9. Santa Baby

**A/N: Let me start off by saying I'm really sorry that it took so long. I started writing this chapter a few days ago, but couldn't stop. It ended up being something like seven thousand words and I wasn't done. I tried editing, but every time I took something out, I added another paragraph. I finally decided to break up the chapter, even though I was really hoping to keep this story to 10 chapters. Anyway, here it is, the latest chapter. Hope that you like it.**

**To mustanggirlz07 and to 206, thank you bunches of guy hugs for the prereads. To tansypool, ask and you shall receive - though maybe not as much as you'd like. That will be in the final chapter. To all of those who've been with me since I started writing stories on FF, you are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray....**

**To those who've alerted, favorited and/or reviewed any of my stories - muchas gracias. **

**And of course the disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of its characters. Because that would make so much sense for me to own the show and then write fan fics and not have the story lines I've written appear on the show itself, wouldn't it?**

**Santa Baby**

Brennan, Booth and Rebecca were still in the den when the table had been cleared and all of the dishes were done and put away. Though nothing was actually said, they all understood that the reason they all stayed in the living room was that they were anxious to find out the results of this latest "talk" between the three of them. Ange did give the thumbs up, and it was a good sign that Rebecca included Brennan in the discussion about Parker, on top of that, there didn't seem to be any loud voices, screams, or sounds of objects being hurled across the room, so they were tentatively optimistic. The one thing that had the slightest possibility of derailing the peace talks was Brennan's habit of being blunt. As brilliant and scary smart as the woman was, she also wasn't the first person you'd think of to put into a situation that requires delicacy and diplomacy. That would be like trying to clean a teacup with a chisel. But then again she does love Parker, and every now and then she allows her emotions through so that she ends up saying the right thing at the right time. Of course, Booth was there, and his talent was reading people and figuring out how to get the best possible outcome. He was an expert on when to use diplomacy and when to be authoritative, and of course he knew Rebecca well. After her initial frostiness, Rebecca seemed to warm up to them, finally understanding how much this motley group happened to love her son.

The wait was excruciating and no matter what they were doing, they all caught each other sparing a glance at the closed door waiting for it to open. Having put Chrissie to sleep, Russ, Amy, Max and his new pal Hank were playing cards. Michelle, Cam and Daisy had their magazines and Sweets pretended to read a big book on psychology. Zack, Hodgins, and Wendell were building some rudimentary wind up toys that the kids would race tomorrow, and Ange kept the three children busy with decorating some ornaments. Empty chatter and nervous laughter filled the air, but all went silent when the door to the den creaked open.

Booth and Brennan emerged, holding hands and beaming while the expression on Rebecca's face was more peaceful and content. Everyone tried to pretend that they were intensely interested in whatever they were doing at that moment while they waited for the announcement to be made, though the three in question didn't seem to notice. Rebecca called Parker over, knelt down to his level and whispered something in his ear.

The boy's face lit up and his eyes were incandescent with joy. He looked at his mother incredulously, and when he spoke, he did so in hushed tones, as if he was afraid that speaking aloud would be like announcing your wish after blowing out the candles on your birthday cake.

"Really? I get to stay?" whispered Parker.

"If you want to." said Rebecca, her pain showing through the smile she gave.

"I do," nodded Parker enthusiastically before wrapping his arms around Rebecca and giving her a tight hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you. I love you mom!"

"I love you too baby." She replied, hugging him back just as tightly. "Promise me that you'll be good for your Dad and for Brennan?"

"I will!" Parker said enthusiastically. "I'll do all my chores, and my homework and even eat all of my vegetables, I promise."

"I'm going to miss you like crazy," sighed Rebecca, loosening her grip on Parker. "You'll call me every night before I go to bed?"

"Don't worry mom, I will, I promise. And I'll come visit you!" Parker promised, letting go of Rebecca just enough to look her in the face. "And you and Brent can come visit us, right Dad? Right Bones?"

"Of course." They both agreed.

"You're welcome to visit him any time Rebecca." offered Booth, putting an arm around Brennan's shoulders.

"And when you'd like for Parker to visit you and Brent, we can coordinate to make the necessary arrangements,"proffered Brennan as she wrapped an arm around Booth's waist. "You can also call Parker whenever you like, providing that it's not too late on a school night. Unless of course it's an emergency."

"Thank you." Rebecca smiled, preferring not to start another fight by pointing out that she wouldn't do something like that anyway. "That's very kind of you. I will."

"I think that I speak for both Booth and myself when I say that we don't want you to feel as though we're trying to keep Parker away from you," said Brennan earnestly, as Booth pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad that we had an open and honest discussion about custody of Parker. When you and Brent are situated in Seattle, we'll begin discussing visitations."

"That sounds good to me." agreed Rebecca, letting go of Parker as he ran to hug Haley and Emma, who were doing their little happy dance in celebration of Parker being able to stay where they could regularly visit him. The rest of the gang gave their sighs of relief and took turns congratulating Booth and Brennan, and thanking a surprised Rebecca for letting Parker stay. The earlier tension that pervaded the room had disappeared, giving way to a familial sense of levity. For the first time since she had arrived at the cabin, it really felt like Christmas to Angela. There was plenty of teasing and laughter as they all joined in to decorate the tree. The kids added their newly decorated ornaments, marveling how Ange's quick dry paints really worked, Russ and Sweets added the lights while Zack directed them so that the lights were placed for optimum effect. Daisy and Michelle placed the garlands, while Cam jokingly complained about being the one to run back and forth to the kitchen for hot chocolate. Max and Hank sat back exchanging embarrassing stories of Brennan and Booth's childhood, while the couple in question were adding ornaments to the tree. Every time Brennan reached up to place an ornament on a higher limb Booth would tickle her. She tried her best to look annoyed, but it seemed that whenever she looked into Booth's playful and loving eyes, she couldn't help but grin. She kept reaching up and he kept tickling her until Russ teasingly told them that they should "get a room". When Brennan replied that they were staying in one of the rooms upstairs and they didn't need to find other lodgings, a collective groan was heard in the room.

"Speaking of rooms, you know what time it is kids?" asked Booth in his deep booming voice.

"What time is it?" they asked excitedly.

"Time to go to bed!" Booth laughed. When they all groaned at his joke, he waggled a playful finger at them and said "You guys know that Santa isn't going to visit a house where all the kids are still awake. So, off to bed with you."

"Dad, I am ten years old," Parker whispered conspiratorially to Booth. "I know the truth about Santa."

"I know son," said Booth a little sadly. He would have liked to keep Parker young and innocent and believing in the impossible, and it was also difficult to acknowledge that his son was growing up, but he was proud of who his son was becoming. "But Emma doesn't. Don't ruin it for her. Can you help Haley get her to bed?"

"Okay Dad." Parker acquiesced, giving Booth a quick hug and kiss.

"Thanks buddy." Booth whispered, returning his hug. Parker then went to give everyone else, starting with Rebecca and Brennan a goodnight hug and kiss before whispering something quickly to Haley, and then leading her and Emma upstairs. Once the kids were out of sight, Brennan and Booth went to get the rest of the presents in the Sequoia.

"Hey Ange, want me to get your presents out of the car?" asked Wendell.

"That would be great, thanks Wendell." said Angela gratefully.

"No problem." shrugged Wendell as he ran out the door.

"So, Jack," Angela purred as she sidled up to Hodgins. "Which room should I leave my bags in?"

"You know which one." Jack smiled, leaning in closer to her.

"The Lake Room?" Angela asked, surprised that he would give her one of the master suites. "Are you sure? I mean, thank you, but that's a pretty big room for just little ole me."

"I figure that, since you're the one who helped me redesign the room, you of all people should be the one to enjoy it," Jack smiled. "That room is special, it's got the best view...."

"Not to mention amazing memories," Ange grinned.

"Phenomenal memories." agreed Hodgins his gaze flickering from her eyes to her lips.

"I should go put my bags there," whispered Ange, leaning in closer. "Don't want anyone tripping over them."

"Need help bringing your bags to your room?" asked Jack mischievously, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I think I can handle them." laughed Angela, playfully pushing him away.

"Sure you don't want me to _handle _your _bags_ for you?" Jack laughed. "You used to like the way that I handled your bags in the Egyptian room."

"Oh god, you guys my daughter's in the room." admonished Cam jokingly. "Cut it out will you?"

"Cam, I've heard worse you know." Michelle laughed.

"I didn't need to know that." sighed Cam.

"I'm going to run my stuff up to my room," Angela giggled. "Don't all of you miss me too much."

"While I can't speak for the others, I know that I can't promise you that." replied Hodgins gazing at her adoringly.

Angela strutted as she made her way up the stairs, swinging her hips knowing that Jack was watching her the whole time. Sighing happily, she anticipated a night to remember. What she didn't know, was that she was going to have a night she won't soon forget.


	10. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus part 1

**A/N: Okay folks, I'm doing things a little differently this time. Some of you have noticed that most of the story has been from Ange's POV, but to ramp up the drama a bit, in the next couple of chapters I'm going to explore things from the side of a couple of characters - namely Wendell and Hodgins as well as Angela.**

**To tansypool, thanks for the PM rants. To 206, wouldn't know what to do without you. To the other AJUL members, thank you for your continued support. To those who've been with me from the beginning, you leave me speechless. To those who have alerted, favorited and reviewed any of my stories, love you lots!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of its characters. If you begin to believe that I do, you should seek medical help immediately. Although I have purchased cases of Red Bull, I don't actually own the company.**

**I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus (part 1)**

**Angela**

As soon as she got to the top of the stairs, Ange hurried to her room to carry out the next part of her plan. She took a minute to calm her pounding heart. It amazed her how being with him, flirting with him, gazing into those incredible blue eyes of his could still make her stomach do somersaults like a gymnast on Red Bull, and her heart beat like she was in the middle of running a marathon. Her fingers ached to reach out and touch him, and she was just inches away from grabbing him and kissing him like she's been wanting to for what seemed like forever. Especially when Jack looked at her the way that he did, and gave her that soul melting smile that he reserved just for her. The only thing that stopped her was that she wanted him to know that she was ready for more. She didn't want to stumble into their relationship like they did the last time. She wanted to relive one of their most amazing memories - the night that he asked her to move in. It was the first time that they realized that their relationship wasn't all about sex and laughter. It was turning into something more, and as ready as he was for it, Ange wasn't sure. She had to have a chat with Booth and Brennan's then therapist Gordon Wyatt to figure it out. This time she didn't need anyone's advice. Ange wanted to recreate that night, to lure him to the hot tub, take him to the Lake Room, and for them to make love before she told him that as much as she enjoyed the sex between them, she wanted more - she was finally ready for more. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, that she never stopped loving him while she was wrapped up in the warm comfort of his arms.

The mere thought of what might happen tonight caused her face to flush and sent shivers of anticipation throughout her body. She could hardly wait, but she knew she had to show some patience. This wasn't just about sex and breaking the streak. This was about her romancing Jack and letting him know he was who she wanted for the rest of her life. And there was the fact that this little teasing game that they had going on was kind of exciting. She wrote a little note that was brief, simple, yet seductive. She was going to surreptitiously hand it to him, maybe try and stick it in his back pocket or something when Ange was struck by an idea. She liked the thought that no one would know about their rendezvous, so how hot would it be if he opened the door to his room, found a little, seemingly innocuous little square of paper and turned it over to find a seductive invitation?

She congratulated herself for her brilliance and went about trying to find a way to discern which room he's staying in without giving away her plans when she opened the door to her room and saw him emerging from the room across the hall, presents falling from his overflowing arms while he struggled not to drop everything.

She couldn't help but giggle as she watched him, gift bags dangling from his hands, while wrapped presents were piled across his arms, and he was using his chin to hold the present at the top in place. He was slowly heading towards the stairs when she decided to put him out of his misery.

"Need help?" she asked, a hint of laughter in her voice as she reached out to offer her assistance.

"S'okay, I got it." replied Hodgins, slightly backing away from her.

"Jack, don't be silly," laughed Angela, motioning for him to hand her a few of the presents. "You can't even look down with all the gifts you're carrying. There's no way that you can make it down the stairs in one piece. Let me help."

"You're not touching these presents lady," he teased, slightly turning from her. "Yours is in this pile and you don't get to lay a hand on it until we all get to open gifts in the morning."

"One of those is mine?" asked Angela, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Which one?"

"No!" laughed Hodgins, backing even further away from her. "You're not guessing what it is. Nope, nuh uh, no way. You're not laying one of your psychic xray hands on it. You'll have to wait until morning like the rest of us!"

"Fine," she acquiesced, pretending to be frustrated. "Tell me which ones aren't mine and I'll help you carry those ones downstairs."

"Do you need assistance Hodgins?" asked Zack, ascending the stairs and demonstrating an uncanny sense of timing.

"Ah, you're a lifesaver Zack." sighed Hodgins, allowing Zack to remove some of the gifts from the pile in his arms.

"Hardly," scoffed Zack, arranging the gifts that he took from Hodgins on a nearby side table to make them easier to carry. "I doubt that carrying these presents put your life at risk. Even if carrying them downstairs by yourself caused you to trip, the chances of that accident being fatal are one in ten thousand."

"I was just trying to say thank you Zack." grinned Hodgins, glad to have the banter between him and his best friend back, even if only for a couple of days.

"Oh, in that case, you're welcome." Zack replied, as he proceeded down the stairs, with Hodgins in tow.

"You coming downstairs Ange?" Hodgins asked as he paused on the stairs, waiting for her answer.

"Wendell placed your presents underneath the tree for you." Zack called out from the bottom of the steps. He did brag about his highly sensitive hearing. "There's no need for you to come down."

"Thanks Zack!" she called out to him, grinning.

"You could always join us, you know, to talk and have some fun." Hodgins invited her.

"Maybe in a bit. I have a couple of things to do first." she replied mysteriously.

"Okay, but I can't guarantee you that there'll be any hot chocolate left." Jack teased as he descended the stairs.

"I'll just have to take my chances." she laughed.

Moving quickly, she slipped the note under the door of the room she had seen Jack leaving from and hurried back to her room. On her neck and wrists she dabbed some of the perfume that Hodgins gave her oh so long ago, and dug through her weekender bag for the little black bikini that she knew Hodgins loved. He called it her 'hot tub suit', and she used to love how his gorgeous blue eyes would darken with desire whenever he saw it. As a matter of fact, the mere mention of it would do the trick. She threw off her clothes, and slipped the suit on, and being in this room, in that suit almost made it feel like she was traveling back in time to the only time that she was ever really happy.

"Time to make new memories." she reminded herself.

With a contented sigh, she grabbed a thick robe from her bag - because it was freezing out there. As hot as she looked in her hot tub suit, it wasn't enough to fend off exposure and frostbite. She stuck her feet back in her boots, tucking the laces to the sides so she wouldn't trip on them, she left her room. She quickly threw a glance at the door at the end of the hall and noticed it was still closed. She figured that Hodgins was probably still in the living room with the others, so she crept down the stairs. She paused briefly at the archway to the living room, smiling as she felt, rather than saw his eyes on her as she made her way to the hot tub.

She fired up the hot tub, and waited for it to heat up before she whipped off her robe and sunk into the warmth that the swirling water offered her. As she relaxed, waiting for Jack to arrive she should have reviewed her plan, thought things through a little more. If she did, she might have seen where she had gone wrong before it was too late.


	11. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus part 2

**A/N: Alrighty, here's the bit from Hodgins point of view. Sorry it took awhile, I'm in the process of moving to a new house and things are utterly chaotic for me right now. Hope you enjoy the chapter, and I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**To tansypool and 206, you guys are saints for putting up with my prereads and rants, so saying thank you doesn't seem enough. Thanks as always go out to the AJUL members for all their support, and to all of those who have been with me from the beginning. To those who have alerted, favorited, and reviewed any of my stories, y'all are my inspiration.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of its characters. Not that I wouldn't jump at the chance to if the powers that be decided to give the rights to me, I just haven't heard anything from them - yet. I'm a delusional optimist. Oh, and I don't own Sonnets from the Portugese - it was written long ago by a genius named Elizabeth Barrett Browning.**

**I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus (Part 2)**

Jack watched Ange as she put on a show for him, swaying her hips as she ascended the stairs knowing that he was watching. God he loved everything about her - the way that she moved, the way that she laughed, the way that she spoke, the flirty little half smile that drove him insane with desire. There wasn't a thing about her that didn't utterly fascinate him. Even the way she smelled could enthrall him. She was wearing the perfume that he gave her that one valentines day oh so long ago, and maybe because he hadn't gotten a whiff of that particular fragrance for awhile, or maybe there was something about Angela that made that scent that much more magical, he was having difficulty with his self control. Indeed, as they were bantering, her chocolate brown eyes staring into him, staring right into his very soul, he could feel his will power cracking under the weight of his desire. If she hadn't walked away first, he might have - no, definitely would have - said 'screw it' and kissed her. He might have even taken her to bed with him, as wrong as he knew that was. They all knew about her celibacy streak and marveled at how long it lasted. Hodgins was particularly astonished - he knew first hand how much she loved sex. And his body couldn't deny how good sex was with her.

The problem was that he wanted more to be just the guy that she broke the streak with. That became glaringly apparent when they found themselves in the Egyptian room after she had broken up with Roxie. The sex was as phenomenal as he remembered, but when she started talking about living in the moment, it did hurt. Jack wanted more than just a moment with Angela, he wanted every moment with her. He wanted to be the man that she loved with all her heart the way that he loved her, the guy that got to go to bed with her every night and wake up with her every morning, the guy that was proud to be the father of her children, and yeah the guy who was somehow lucky enough to spend the rest of his life with her. He's wanted that since they met, but back then he had no illusions about being in her league. She was beautiful, brilliant, warm, charismatic, free spirited and exuded a confident sexuality that made her - for lack of a better term - a true vixen. Sure Hodgins was one of the wealthiest men in the world and he could have charmed her with all of the things that his money could do, but he didn't like to flaunt his financial status and as much as he drooled over her, Jack didn't want to be with someone who was only interested in his bank book.

Over time, they got to know each other and everything he learned about her intrigued him. Just like Jack, she had a private past that could garner her more attention should she decide to publicize it, but she chose not to. She was the daughter of a rock god for heaven's sake, but rather than join the league of overprivileged lushes who did nothing but live in excess and get photographed stumbling out of clubs without underwear, Ange was quietly making a name for herself as an artist in her own right. On top of her work as a sculptor and a painter, she designed and patented The Angelator - one of the most innovative 3D simulators ever created, she was also gaining notoriety for her work as a forensic artist and very few people could do what she could with a computer. Her various filtering programs and algorithm keys frequently unearthed case breaking leads for the team. Who knew that within that beautiful, creative, mischievous artist was a computer nerd?

"Hey Hodgins, what are you staring at? You know that Ange is already up in her room," Wendell teased, nudging him with his elbow. "Or have you developed a sudden and an unnatural interest in the staircase."

"Shut up," laughed Jack, his face turning red. "I was just lost in though is all."

"That's an understatement," snorted Booth. "Wendell and I had been to our cars and back, with all of the gifts in tow, and you didn't even notice."

"Like we've never caught you staring off into space with a goofy look on your face obviously fantasizing about your girlfriend." Hodgins retorted. He smirked as the others looked at Booth accusedly. Well, all of them except for Brennan, who gazed upon him with mixture of affection and curiosity.

"You fantasize about me Booth?" asked Brennan. "We're already in a relationship, why would you still fantasize about me? It would make more sense for you to fantasize about someone that you couldn't have sex with."

"Why would I want to be with anyone else when I have you?" he cooed, beaming his mega watt charm smile at Brennan, who returned it with a loving grin of her own. "And, you can think about it this way; before you can do an experiment, you have to have to hypothesize how it's all going to turn out, right?"

"You're using science as a metaphor?" Brennan clarified, raising an eyebrow in amusement. "I find that quite arousing. I'd be _very_ interested to know more about these fantasies of yours."

"Trust me, you will." Booth replied with a hungry grin.

"Oh boy," muttered Cam, giving her head a shake. "I'm going to my room before they forget that they're not in theirs. Michelle, I suggest you go to yours before you get an eyeful."

"Goodnight everyone." Michelle said as she and Cam left. They all replied in kind, except for the duo who once again managed to create that private bubble that transported them to a world of their own.

"You know, it is getting late, we should get going," Booth said, stretching out his arms and giving an exaggerated yawn. "If Emma and Haley are anything like Parker, Christmas morning is the one day of the year that they'll be getting up before the sun is over the horizon. We should get to bed Bones."

"But Booth, I was hoping that after that rather suggestive discussion that we would have sex." pouted Brennan.

"Did I say anything about sleep?" grinned Booth. He laughed as Brennan's face lit up in understanding, taking her hand in his, they said their goodnights and nearly raced up the stairs.

"I did not need to hear that," Max grumbled as he made his way over to the door. "I should have headed to my room when Hank, Chrissie, Russ and Amy went. How am I supposed to sleep with those images in my head?"

"Well, at least you guys are in the apartment over the garage," laughed Hodgins. "No way you'll be able to hear them going at it from there."

"Gee, thanks Jack," replied Max sarcastically. "I'll get you for that."

"Sweet dreams." Jack retorted.

"Hey Lancelot, I'm feeling rather amorous myself," purred Daisy. "Perhaps we could sojourn to our room and conduct our own experiments."

With a silly grin of his own Sweets growled playfully in response.

"Lance, you know what that does to me." Daisy moaned.

"Oh God!" Hodgins and Wendell exclaimed in irritation at the same time.

"Did you guys forget that you have a room upstairs?" Jack reminded them. "A room where we don't have to watch you two acting like that?"

"Maybe we should go Daisy." agreed Sweets. They said their goodnights and were headed to their room.

"Zack, what the heck are you doing?" asked Hodgins while Zack fiddled with the gifts by the tree.

"I'm rearranging them according to name so that the distribution of the presents tomorrow morning will proceed more efficiently," He replied, as he continued with his self appointed tasks. "Well, all of them except for the ones from Dr. Brennan and Booth. I was expressly instructed not to touch them until tomorrow morning. The other presents I was given the permission to organize as I saw fit."

"Alrighty then," shrugged Jack, letting Zack get back to what he was doing uninterrupted. "Hey Wendell, I've got to get the presents that I stored in your room."

"Sure," nodded Wendell, following Hodgins up the stairs. "Need help getting them to the tree?"

"Probably. Thanks man." said Hodgins gratefully. Hard to believe that he once thought of Wendell as one of Brennan's squinterns of the week and nothing more. Now Jack considered him to be one of his closest friends.

"Don't thank me yet," said Wendell, trudging along each step. "I may end up dropping all of them."

"I've never known you to be a butter fingers," teased Hodgins. "Don't tell Brennan, she won't trust you with another bone."

"Ha ha," Wendell laughed sarcastically. "I have a headache - you know, the kind that makes you feel like a herd of elephants are stampeding on your brain. Like a hangover headache without the hangover."

"Ouch," commiserated Hodgins. "That sucks dude."

"Big time," sighed Wendell as they reached the top most step. "I'll pop a couple of ibuprofen and I'll be good to go."

"Hey Zack, when you're done, could you come up and help me carry some presents to the tree?" Hodgins called out and immediately heard Zack answer affirmatively.

"I could still give you a hand with the presents." argued Wendell, even though he was already squinting against the light.

"Nah man, don't worry about it," said Jack, shaking his head. "You really pulled through for me, and for the rest of us by helping bring Zack here, and helping with Parker, not to mention those favors I asked you."

They finished the conversation once they entered the room Hodgins assigned to Wendell and they closed the door behind them.

"Where is it?" asked Hodgins, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

Wendell opened up his suitcase and handed the package to Jack, who sighed and clapped a grateful hand on Wendell's shoulder.

"Don't worry, the guy said that he put it in an acid free box before wrapping it, just like you asked." reassured Wendell.

"Thanks for doing all that for me man," grinned Hodgins, setting the gift on the bed while he grabbed the rest of the presents from the closet. "I know that my requests sound a little nuts, but you did them anyway and I really appreciate it. I owe you like a hundred favors."

"Friends don't count favors," shrugged Wendell, reaching for the ibuprofen in his back pack and dry swallowing a couple of tablets. "Besides, it wasn't a big deal. The guy lives a couple of blocks from me. I picked it up last night on my way home."

"And you're sure that Ange didn't touch your suitcase - even a glancing touch?" pressed Hodgins.

"I'm positive," reassured Wendell. "I threw a blanket over it and on top of it was my backpack. I even made sure that her bags didn't touch my case, as per your instructions. Why?"

"Just making sure," replied Hodgins. "Ange is almost psychic when it comes to gifts. You know how some people try and guess what a gift is by shaking it? Ange lays a hand on the package and she can tell _exactly_ what it is. Don't know how she does it, but I've seen her do it first hand. It's kinda scary really."

"And you don't want her to know that you got her a book of poetry?" asked Wendell.

"This isn't just any book of poetry my friend," Hodgins informed him, pointing to the wrapped present. "_This_, is an emerald leather bound, raised spine with gilt detailing, vellum printed - _real_ vellum mind you, not vellum paper - piece of art. And on each vellum page is written the most romantic words ever printed in the history of language. Published in 1901, it is in near immaculate condition, complete with a custom ivory moire silk box. There were only 30 of these babies ever made. If I told you how much this cost me, your head would explode."

"Okay, so you got Angela a very expensive book of poetry," mused Wendell. "_Why_ did you get Angela a very expensive book of poetry?"

"Ever heard of Elizabeth Barrett Browning?" asked Hodgins. When Wendell responded with a blank look, Hodgins shook his head slowly before speaking again. "You need to look her up dude. She's written one of the most famous, most romantic sonnets of all time. It also happens to be Angela's favorite poem. 'How do I love thee, let me count the ways....' "

"Oh yeah, I think I've heard that one." replied Wendell as soon as he recognized it.

"Good, then you have cracked a book that wasn't a textbook or assigned reading." laughed Hodgins.

"Nah, I read it on a mug somewhere." joked Wendell.

"Anyway," proceeded Jack, pretending to be irritated. "I've been looking for this particular edition for a long time. I was going to get it for Angela as a wedding present, but I couldn't find this copy, so I got her something close to it. Of course, we didn't end up getting married....and you know what happened between us."

"So, what you're saying is, you bought Angela a very expensive book of poetry because you're still in love with her." Wendell continued perceptively.

"Man, I never stopped," Jack admitted. "I've been waiting for a chance to get back together with her since the moment we broke up. And lately things have been really good between us. We've been hanging out and talking, laughing a lot more, flirting, and every once in a while I catch her looking at me the way that she used to when we were together. And then suddenly my book dealer tells me that the book I've been waiting for is suddenly available. It was like a sign. I told him that it didn't matter how much it cost me, I had to get the book. I wanted to surprise Ange with it, and I was hoping that she'd see that, like the words in this book my love for her is timeless. Maybe then she'd be willing to give us another try."

"Good luck, I really hope it works out with you two." Wendell said sincerely.

"Thanks," smiled Hodgins, trying to arrange the gifts so that he could carry them out the door. "And don't worry, Zack will be up in a minute to help me with this, so get some sleep. Hope you feel better."

Wendell flopped onto the bed, muttering his thanks as Hodgins made his way to the door when he was presented with a problem. He couldn't see the doorknob let alone reach it. He turned his head slightly, intending to ask Wendell if he could get the door for him, but the poor guy looked like he was out like a light, sprawled over the bed.

It took some maneuvering, but he managed to get the door open. He nearly let out a cheer when he realized that he would have to close it again. With gritted determination and finding a dexterity in his fingertips that he didn't know he possessed he was able to close the door behind him. Now all he had to do was get these presents downstairs without dropping them he'd allow himself a pat on the back.

"Need help?" a familiar voice asked amusedly.

As much as he loved being around Angela, this was one of those rare instances that he wished he had timed it better so that he would have managed to be downstairs by the time she emerged from her room. He didn't want her to see or even touch her present until the morning, and he knew that if she asked for it, he wouldn't say no. He could never say no to her. Problem is, he had everything planned. Everything from how he was going to hand her the present and what he would tell her when, upon recognizing its value she would tell him that she couldn't accept his gift. He even had a speech prepared. It was the perfect plan. He'd even anticipated all of her reactions and what to say to them. Now she was standing in front of him, looking absolutely irresistible and reaching out for the gifts in his arms. He briefly wondered if she knew the effect that she had on him as jokingly tried to hold her off.

He was admittedly on the verge of giving in and just handing Ange her gift when Zack appeared. Part of him was immensely relieved for the interruption and the assistance, and yet a small part of him that hated every time a moment between him and Ange was interrupted nearly growled at his best friend for walking in on them. So what if he gave her the present before she was supposed to get it? As long as she knew what it meant and she was willing to give them another try, what did it matter when he gave Ange her gift?

That was all besides the point after Zack had efficiently bundled the wrapped presents, leaving Hodgins with the ones in gift bags which he could handle with ease. He and Ange flirted a little more, even invited her downstairs to hang out with him and Zack. If she asked for her present early, Hodgins knew that he could count on Zack to give her a rational reason why she should wait until morning. Ange didn't accept the invitation, but she didn't decline it either, which Hodgins took as a good sign. If she persisted on getting her gift early, he'd hand it to her after giving his little speech. Maybe it would work out better without the crowd he mused as he placed the other presents around the tree.

Just when he had made up his mind to give Ange her gift early, something caught his eye. Ange was headed down the stairs, but not towards them, and not wearing what she had on only moments before. She was bundled in a very familiar white terry cloth robe that aroused very visceral memories in Jack and the hot tub suit that he would bet his life was underneath it. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her if he tried. Without looking at him, Ange seemed to understand that she had his full attention and she gave a small smile as she headed toward the hot tub.

Hodgins stood rooted to the spot, torn between sprinting upstairs and changing into swimming trunks in record time, or just heading to the hot tub and stripping out there in the freezing cold. As he finally made the decision not to keep the lady waiting, something happened that took him for a bit of a loop. Tentatively he made his way to the hot tub where he was utterly robbed of breath, but not for the reason he was hoping for.


	12. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus part 3

**A/N: Okay folks, here it is - a brand spankin' new chapter. Hope you enjoy it, though there is another bump in the road to love for Hodgela. As much as I love Ange, she's going to have to work for it a little. Trust me though, there is a light at the end of this tunnel. Maybe not this chapter, but there is a light at the end of the tunnel.**

**To my PM buddies 206 for their continued awesomeness. To 2BBornot2BB, keep the faith - you trust me, don't you? To the other members of the AJUL, thanks always for your continued support. To those who've been with me from the beginning, you have a special place in my heart, and let me tell ya, my right ventricle has never been so full. To those who've alerted, favorited, or reviewed any of my stories, I love y'all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of its characters. If I did, Booth and Bones would have steamed the roof off of the Jeffersonian by now and they'd still have Wong Foo's to go to. I miss Sid.**

**On with the Chapter!**

Wendell

Wendell watched bemusedly as Angela and Wendell verbally danced around each other. Despite the throbbing in his head, he couldn't help but smile as Angela practically skipped away just when it looked like she and Hodgins were about to share a long awaited kiss. He wondered absentmindedly when Ange was going to give the poor guy a break. Hodgins was so blatantly in love with her, and she seemed completely aware of that fact as she sauntered up the stairs knowing that Hodgins would be unable to take his eyes off of her. In fact, Hodgins was still transfixed in that same spot even after she was no longer in sight, as if her hips had placed him in a hypnotic state that only she would be able to release him from. Wendell would have thought that it was mean of Angela to play these games with Hodgins if he wasn't certain that she had feelings for him too. He was also pretty sure that she had some sort of plan running to win Hodgins back, if only she realized that she didn't need a plan - she already had him.

These plots and plans that Angela created for the weekend had Wendell's brain spinning, as if he needed that. All he wanted was to take a couple of ibuprofen, crawl into bed and go to sleep. He was just about to do that when he realized that he and Ange still had presents in the trunk of his car. He supposed he could wait until the morning, but he heard his mom's voice in his head telling him not to "put off until tomorrow what you can do today". That idiom had gotten him to where he was now, always studying when his peers were out partying, never leaving a project until the last minute, handing in all the paperwork for the scholarship before the deadline had all contributed in him earning the most coveted internship in his chosen field. It also gave him the opportunity to get to know and be a part of an incredible team, and an amazing family.

With a sigh, he announced that he was going to his car to get the last of the presents and asked if anyone needed anything from their cars. Zack was eyeing the presents under the tree and told Wendell that he had already retrieved the gifts he had gotten for everyone. Earlier in the day Wendell had asked him where, when and how he had managed to afford so many gifts, Zack told him that he had won the Jeffersonian pool on when Booth and Brennan would move in together. Turns out, there was a fair amount of money in the pot and he wisely invested it, and used some of the interest to purchase some of the gifts with Sweets help.

When Wendell turned to Daisy and Sweets to ask if they needed anything from their car, they shook their heads, and Daisy just had to mention that she is willing to participate in the festivities for the sake of everyone else, even though in truth they shouldn't be exchanging gifts until Spring. She was just about to launch into her spiel about when the Christmas holidays should really be celebrated when Wendell lost patience and asked Booth and Brennan if they needed anything from the Sequoia.

"Why don't I just go with you?" Booth shrugged, getting up from his place beside Brennan.

"Booth, I can go get it," Wendell reassured him. "Your car is right beside mine and since we brought most of it in earlier, I don't have much left in the trunk."

"Yeah, but I still have plenty to bring in," said Booth, grabbing his coat and handing Wendell his jacket. "Come on kid, let's go."

They left the warmth of the cabin, which didn't help Wendell's headache any, and headed to their perspective cars. It didn't take long for Wendell to gather the remaining gifts, and he was a little surprised to see that Booth wasn't ready to go back in yet.

Booth was in the back of the Sequoia, digging his hand into one of the gift bags and swearing. Puzzled, Wendell couldn't help but tease him a bit.

"You know you're not supposed to open any gifts until tomorrow." Wendell reminded him.

"This isn't my gift smart ass," grumbled Booth, finally pulling out the red and white tissue paper in frustration. "This is Angela's gift. I stuck Bones gift in here too so that she didn't see it. Unfortunately, it toppled over and Bones gift may have rolled out."

Booth peeked into the gift bag, spotted what he was looking for and let out a little triumphant whoop as he pulled a small ring box, kissed it and stuck it in his coat pocket before carefully placing the tissue paper back in the bag.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked a slightly shocked Wendell.

"Depends on what you think it is." Booth replied evasively, climbing out of the SUV and gathering his remaining gifts.

"I think that there's an engagement ring in the box that you stuck in your pocket," said Wendell in a low voice, in case Brennan decided to use her sneaky ninja abilities to find out what was taking them so long. "Am I right?"

"Ssh!" admonished Booth, glancing around to see if anyone was around to hear Wendell's question. "Don't say it so loud! You know that Bones has abnormally good hearing. I don't want her to know about it until I'm ready to give it to her."

"So I'm right." whispered Wendell.

"Yeah." confirmed Booth, a huge smile on his face. "I was going to ask her tomorrow, after all the presents had been opened and everyone was busy chatting and the kids were occupied with their gifts. I figured that she and I could sneak off for a little hike, and there's a spot in the hills that overlooks the whole forest. That's where I was going to ask her."

"Wow," murmured Wendell quietly. He couldn't help but think of how Angela would react to this news. "I didn't know that you guys were - you know - at this point in your relationship."

"You mean, what are the chances that she'll say yes given her well known opinions on marriage?" chuckled Booth, sticking his hand in his pocket and fingering the ring box before answering. "I know that my proposing to her is taking a huge risk, and I could end up ruining everything that we have together by pushing her on this, but without risk there can be no reward. I wanna marry her, and I want a family with her. Besides, she and I have had some long talks about family lately - do you know that she was willing to marry me so that we'd have a better chance at getting custody of Parker if we had to go to court?"

"Really?" Wendell taken aback both by Booth's sudden willingness to talk about his relationship with Brennan and this latest revelation. "Well, what did you say?"

"At the time, I was kind of in shock," Booth confessed. "I told her that I wanted to marry her for the right reasons, not because marriage was a good legal strategy. But I've been thinking about it ever since, and I realize how stupid I was. Bones was willing to abandon her beliefs on marriage so that she, Parker, and I could be a family. It was incredibly selfless of her, and it spoke to how much she really loved us. Okay, so she still isn't sure about happily ever after, or loving each other forever, or spending the rest of our lives together, but once we got married, I could prove all that stuff to her. I could show her that we were meant to grow old together one anniversary at a time, and that whatever happens, we'll get through it as long as we're together."

"I can honestly say that I've never known a couple like you and Dr. Brennan before. You two are great together. Best of luck to you man." Wendell said sincerely, giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks," laughed Booth. "I may need all the luck I can get. We'd better get back in before-"

As if on cue, Brennan stuck her head out the door and asked them what was taking so long.

"Sorry babe," Booth called back sheepishly. "A couple of the tags dropped from the gift bags. I was just trying to figure out which ones they were from."

"Do you need help?" asked Brennan from the doorway, crossing her arms as she shivered from the cold.

"Bones, get back inside!" sighed Booth in frustration, slamming the trunk door while the gift bags dangled from his hands. He made his way back to the porch in long and quick strides to get to Brennan's side. "It's freezing out here! Are you trying to catch a cold?"

"Booth, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't get a cold from....."

Their voices drifted away as they made their way back inside, with Wendell following not far behind. When he got back inside, Booth nodded to him and smiled, as if thanking Wendell for giving him someone to talk about what had been on his mind. Wendell nodded back, and put away his jacket before noticing that Hodgins was still standing in the same spot that they had left him. Wendell let out a long whistle of disbelief before setting his gifts by the tree.

"Has he moved at all?" Booth teasingly asked, nodding his head toward Hodgins.

"Not an inch," smirked Cam, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "He's probably still under hypnosis from Ange's hips."

Wendell couldn't help but tease Hodgins a little, with Booth joining in. Of course, Hodgins managed to turn it around on Booth, but Booth not only took it in stride, he used it as yet another opportunity to flirt with Brennan - not that he needed it. Booth and Brennan were great together, and now that Parker was going to be staying with them, Wendell hoped that Booth's proposal was going to go the way that he hoped.

It didn't take long before Cam and Michelle left the room to avoid witnessing just how affectionate Brennan and Booth can be before remembering that they weren't alone. Shortly afterwards, Brennan and Booth themselves left the room leaving little room for doubt that sleep was the last thing on their mind, leaving Max more than slightly disturbed at their openness before he retired for the night. Booth and Brennan's amorousness seemed contagious as Daisy and Sweets were the next to go. When it was just he, Hodgins and Zack left in the room, Hodgins asked if they could grab his presents from Wendell's room. Despite the intensifying throbbing in his head, he shrugged and said sure, leading Hodgins to his room. Wendell tried his best to ignore the pounding in his skull, but Hodgins seemed to see through his efforts. He winced a little as Hodgins called out to Zack and asked him to help out with the gifts instead. Even though Wendell reassured him that he'd be ok after a couple of ibuprofen, but Jack told him that all he needed was to get the gift Wendell picked up for him, and the rest of the gifts that he stored in the room that Wendell was using.

As Wendell handed Hodgins the package he picked up for him, his curiosity won out and he asked Hodgins about the gift he got Angela and what was with all the precautions. Turned out that Hodgins got Angela a fancy and very expensive book of poetry. Wendell didn't quite get what the big deal about the book was, but if he didn't already know how bad Hodgins had it for Angela, the look on his face as he told Wendell the significance of the book and why he chose this specific present - that would do it. Wendell meant what he said when he told Hodgins that he hoped it worked out with him and Angela. Hodgins was a good guy and a good friend. He deserved to be happy, and Wendell knew that all he really needed for that was Ange.

Once Hodgins gathered his gifts, he told Wendell to get some sleep. Wendell thankfully crawled onto the bed, and shut his eyes waiting for the ibuprofen to kick in. He was hovering over the line between wakefulness and sleep when he heard voices outside. Recognizing Hodgins and Angela's voices, he figured that they were out there flirting. With a sigh he dug his face deeper into his pillow, hoping that sleep would come soon.

That was when he heard it.

It wasn't a loud sound, it was more like a whisper, a soft shuffling sound that seemed to echo throughout the room. Against his better instincts, Wendell lifted his still aching head and opened one eye to give a cursory glance around the room to figure out what made the sound. He spotted a white rectangular object on the floor by the door. Groaning, Wendell thought that a card from one of Hodgins gifts had been dislodged as he left the room and accidentally kicked it under Wendell's door. He picked it up, intending to call out for Hodgins so that he could pick up the card, but when he turned the card over to see which gift it belonged to - to say he was shocked was an understatement.

He flicked on the lamp beside his bed, blinking against the light for a brief minute before reading it over again. He was hoping that in the dark, with only one eye open he had read the note wrong. He even tried rubbing his eyes, but nothing could change the words on the paper, no matter what he did, nor could he mistake the intent of the person that wrote the note. In Angela's unmistakably feminine cursive, was a very suggestive invitation, stuck under his door.

He fell back upon the bed, wondering what he should do. Angela was an incredibly attractive, intelligent, sensual, charming woman and he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't attracted to her, or that he was flattered by the invitation. The problem was that a guy that Wendell considers is one of his closest friends was madly in love with her. Wendell didn't just suspect that Hodgins had it bad for Angela, he confessed it. On top of that, Wendell was almost sure that Angela reciprocated Hodgins feelings for her.

But then again, she did seem to go out of her way to make sure that Wendell didn't feel left out, and made sure that he knew that no matter what, he was and always would be a part of the family. At the time, he thought that she was just being a good friend. Now? He wasn't so sure. He didn't know what the hell she was up to, if she was attempting to make Hodgins jealous as part of some plan she had set into motion or what. All he knew was that these games weren't fair to Hodgins. He'd be crushed if he found out about the invitation.

Wendell decided the right thing to do was straighten things out between him and Ange. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes to rub the sleep out of them and headed to the hot tub.

When he got there, Ange was in the jacuzzi, her arms spread wide just under the surface of the bubbling waters, her head tilted back against the headrest, her eyes closed. He gulped loudly, looking away to gather his courage and steel himself for what he had to do.

"Mmm, 'bout time you showed up," Angela purred. "I was starting to think that you were going to stand me up."

"Angela, we have to talk." Wendell blurted. He was going to try and be gentle about it, but the way that she spoke to him, the way that she looked and how the water glistening on her skin seemed to beg for his touch was wearing on his willpower. He needed to say what was on his mind, because he could already feel his blood gathering to the parts of him that didn't use logic to make decisions.

"Wendell!" she called out, her eyes flying open.

"Um, Angela - we shouldn't do this," the words came spilling out of his lips as he tried to find somewhere - anywhere to look but at her. "Ange, I consider you a really good friend. You were the first person at the lab that was really nice to me. You helped me a lot, and you gave me someone to talk to when I started working with you guys. Thing is, over the past couple of years, Hodgins and I - well, we hang out a lot. We work together closely at the lab, and away from work as well. He's become one of my best friends. As attractive as I think you are, and believe me when I say that I think you're incredibly attractive, I can't do this to him. I can't hook up with a woman that he's still very much in love with."

"He said that?" asked Angela quietly.

"Yeah, he did," nodded Wendell. "Even if he didn't tell me that he's never stopped loving you, it would still have been obvious from the way that he looks at you, the way he talks about you. He's in love with you Ange, question is, how do you feel about him?"

Ange smiled softly, and suggested that they finish the conversation someplace where she wasn't going to get pruny. Wendell grabbed her robe for her and held it out so that she could slip into it. Unfortunately for Ange, she had forgotten how slippery the steps on the hot tub could be, so instead of slipping into her robe, she simply slipped, falling right into Wendell's arms.

"You okay?" asked Wendell, turning his head away from her, trying to think of anything except how enticing her lips looked and how close they were.

"I'm fine," she chuckled as she got up, noting how uncomfortable the poor kid appeared to be. It was nice to know that she still had that ability over men. "Just me being clumsy, that's all."

"Good thing you had Wendell to catch you." a voice muttered from the other side of the sliding glass door.


	13. Where Are You Christmas?

**A/N: Some people are a little upset at me for what happened in the last chapter, and you might not like me for this chapter either but this is some necessary drama. You can't appreciate the good without the bad, so stick with me people. **

**Thank you first of all to my PM buddies 206 - my source for Bones sneak peeks and the one who helped me with this chapter, and to tansypool - good luck buddy. To the AJUL members - your support means so much to me. Thank you. To 2BBornot2BB - one more chapter and your trust will be justified - promise. To those who've read, reviewed, favorited and alerted any of my stories - I thank you from the bottom of my heart. **

**Are you really asking if I own Bones or any of its characters? Really? Let me assure you that as much as I'd like to say yes, I am unable to do so without that statement being a bald face lie. **

**Where Are You Christmas?**

"Jack..." whispered Ange. She knew that she should say something, explain what was happening but the look on his face, the hurt in his eyes robbed her of her ability to speak.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," said Hodgins bitterly. "Carry on, pretend like I was never here."

"Hodgins, this isn't what you think." muttered Wendell, letting go of Angela. "Angela slipped getting out of the hot tub, that's all."

"And she accidentally put on a bikini, and you accidentally followed her to the hot tub," Hodgins retorted. "Or did she accidentally invite you. I know first hand how alluring she can be without even trying. I don't blame you for being tempted, even though it was a pretty crappy thing to do to a friend. Especially one who you know is in love with her."

"Jack, I swear - nothing happened," begged Angela, finding her voice. "This is all just a huge misunderstanding. That's all."

"I have to agree with you on that," Hodgins replied, his voice shaking with emotion and tears were threatening to spill from his eyes. "I was stupid enough to think that you and I were heading for a second chance. That all the time that we were spending together, all the flirting, the long looks, the smiles - that it was all leading to us getting back together. I swore to myself that this time I would make the best of it, that I would make you happy and I wouldn't let you walk away this time. I was willing to put up with nearly anything to be with you, but this is too much. I'm tired of the games Ange, of you not being able to make up your mind. I'm done, this time I'm going to be the one that walks away."

"Jack, please just let me explain!" Ange begged, crying. This wasn't the way things were supposed to happen. Why did everything go so wrong?

"Ange, stop," he sighed, tears spilling from his eyes. "This is enough. What more do you want from me? How many times did I have to beg for you to give me a chance? How many times in how many ways did I prove myself to you without it ever being enough? When you and I first got together, I had to grovel for you to even go on a date with me. Did you know how long it took me to plan that first date with us? I was terrified that it would be either too cheesy, or boring and not enough for you. Turns out that it was magical, and after we had that kiss, for the life of me I couldn't understand why you wanted it to end there. On top of that, you wanted me to act like it never happened. Like I was supposed to be okay with not being able to explore all that you and I could be together. Like I was supposed to forget that kiss. It took me being abducted for you to give us another chance. After that, it felt like I was on some sort of reality game show where I didn't know the rules. But I was willing to play the game anyway, because the prize was your love and a future with you."

Jack stopped speaking for a moment, though Ange knew he wasn't done yet. He had been holding all of this in for so long, he had put up with so much from her that she knew she owed it to him to at least listen. She stayed silent, tears streaming silently down her face as Jack fixed his gaze away from her, taking deep breaths as he attempted to regain his composure. Angela wanted so badly to reach out to him to pull her into his arms and tell him that he was the one she meant to invite to the hot tub, he was the one she wanted to be with, but she knew that her touch wasn't welcome at the moment. It would do nothing but cause more pain, and because she had inadvertently obliterated his heart he wouldn't hear or believe what she had to say. Even though it hurt more that she had ever thought listening to someone speak would, she stood quietly, taking in what Jack had to say.

"I'd try and move our relationship forward, you'd refuse, and just when I'd get used to where we were, you'd change your mind. I'd ask you to move in, you'd say no, and the next week you're telling me that I should move more stuff into your apartment. Week after that, you said that your apartment is too small for the both of us and that we should just move everything to my house. I'd ask you repeatedly to marry me, and you'd only tell me that you're saying no for now because it didn't feel right to say yes yet. So I'm thinking that maybe the reason you don't want to say yes is you're scared of how marriage would change you. Since I didn't want you to feel that you had to change for me I accept the idea of us never walking down the aisle, so long as we get to spend the rest of our lives together. Then you change your mind. You want a big wedding in ten days, I give it to you only to find out that you're married to someone else and you forgot. We spend the next year tracking the guy down because you insist that you want to get a divorce as soon as possible so that we can get married. I pay to fly him out to DC so that we could convince him to sign the papers. He gets here and the first thing you do when you lay your eyes on him is make out with him, and I'm not supposed to get upset? But hell, I figure that I'm overreacting, and that once he signs the divorce papers and we get married it'll all be a bad memory. Then once he does sign them, he has a one night stand with Cam and you try to pretend it's not a big deal, but I could tell that you were pissed. Even Sweets could tell that you were pissed. I'm not supposed to freak out a little that the man you don't even remember getting married, a man you say you wanted nothing but a divorce from has sex with a friend of yours and it pisses you off?"

Jack's gaze once more turned to her and she was startled by what she saw there. All the anger, the hurt, the betrayal, the confusion, the devastation - she caused it. It was all her fault. She did this to the man that she loved.

"Before I even know what's happening, we're at the diner and you're telling me that it's over because you can't be with someone that doesn't trust you. After all that I've done for you, all that I was willing to do for you, your excuse for ending it between us is because you believed that I didn't trust you? And to top it all off you said that you knew it was over because I was willing to let you walk away. What am I supposed to do after you say something like that Ange? If I had fallen to my knees and begged you to stay, would you? If I had told you that my life has no meaning, no context without you in it, would you have changed your mind?" asked Jack bitterly.

It was Ange's turn to look away, because she didn't have an answer for him. Ending her relationship with Hodgins was the worst mistake of her life, and to this day she still had trouble figuring out why she did it. She had always tried to avoid drama in her life, always flitting away when things became too complicated, or if the person she was in a relationship wanted more than she was willing to give. With Jack she tried, she really did, but she wasn't ready to be in the kind of relationship he wanted for them. She thought it would be kinder to let go than continue to put him through all of the crap he endured from her so far. Last thing she wanted to do was hurt him, and that was exactly what she had done.

"I kept thinking that if I was patient, you'd see that no one could love you more than I do," Jack said quietly. The anger in his voice gave way to a sense of defeat, of exhaustion that tore even more at Angela's heart. "That no matter what happened or who you became involved with, when you eventually push them away, I'd still be there. When Roxie broke your heart, I was there for you. When we ended up in the Egyptian room together, to you it might have been just sex, but to me it confirmed the magic that happens between the two of us. And when we were in the waiting room, all of us trying to be strong for Brennan while Booth was having his brain surgery, I know that it was selfish of me, but I couldn't help but hope that you'd see that life was too short for us not to try again. But you said no, that we had finally gotten back to being really good friends and getting involved with each other after we'd moved on felt like we were going backwards. I didn't agree, but instead of arguing I just decided to continue being patient. I just had to stay the course, believing that someday it would happen for us. We'd have a second chance. Over the last couple of months - maybe I'm just being delusional here - I thought that the magic between us was starting to return. That it was finally here - our second chance. But I was wrong."

Jack took another cleansing breath and wiped the tears that had left their tracks on his cheeks. His hand slowly raised itself up as if being drawn to touch her cheek before Jack could stop it. His fingers whispered against her skin, and she longed for more of his touch but he managed to pull his hand away. The look on his face told her how much effort it took for him to do so.

"I wish that I could say I was willing to be one of the guys in your life, but I'm not," said Jack in a pained voice. "I want to be the only man for you, the way that you're the only woman for me. I wish that I could say that seeing you with Wendell didn't hurt like hell, but it did. I wish that I could say that I was still willing to put up with the games, that I was still willing to compete for your affections, but I can't. Truth is, if I haven't proven to you by now that I'm the man for you, I'm not going to be able to. The only thing left for me to do is to walk away with whatever dignity I have left. So if you want to explore your feelings for Wendell, I wish you two the best of luck. Wendell, if you hurt her just remember that I may not be imposing or wield a gun like Booth, but I can use my expertise to make you disappear without a trace. And Ange...."

Jack stepped closer to her, took her face in his hands and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy," he whispered, his words ghosting across her skin. "I just wished that it was with me."

After saying all he needed to say, he let her go. She stayed rooted at the spot where he left her, not able to move, barely able to breathe as he walked away. She felt her heart shatter into dust, and even with all that she had to say, she couldn't speak. She felt like she was literally dying inside. Because of all the stupid games that she played, she had lost her chance with the only man she had ever truly loved.

"Ange?" she heard Wendell say, and that was enough to break the spell. Her legs felt weak, and she couldn't stand the thought of falling into Wendell's arms again so while her legs could still carry her Ange ran to her room. Once the door closed behind her, she fell against it, sliding down until she hit the floor. Noiselessly she cried, her soundless sobs racking through her, shaking her to her core. She curled up on the floor, pulling her legs to her chest as she bawled.

After countless minutes had passed, she was too exhausted to weep. She merely lay on the floor, tears tumbling from her eyes with no effort on her part to stop it. She merely lay there, unmoving, feeling empty and lost. She mused on what Hodgins had said, on all the opportunities that she missed out with him, and where she went wrong. He was right, she put him through hell and all he did was love her. She deserved the pain she was going through right now.

Vaguely, she heard a soft knock on the door behind her followed by a voice she didn't expect to hear call out her name.

"Brennan?" she called back, wondering what her best friend was doing at her door at this hour.


	14. One Wish This Christmas

**A/N: Okay, first of all, a huge mea culpa to anyone still reading this story. I've had issues with our internet over the past couple of weeks with the big move. It's finally all fixed now (I hope) so I'll try to update ASAP. **

**My humble and heart felt thanks to all those who've been with me and continue to read and review my stories since Honesty. You all leave me in awe. To those who are about to either read, review, favorite or alert this story - thank you so much.**

**Nope, I still don't own Bones or any of its characters. Believe me, I've checked.**

**One Wish This Christmas**

Wendell stood beside Angela, feeling torn between two people who had become like family to him. His heart went out to Angela, who merely listened as Hodgins verbally ripped open old wounds. She didn't interrupt, didn't argue, nor did she try and explain or justify her actions. She just remained rooted to the same spot, unmoving as she stoically endured Hodgins onslaught. Wendell's chivalrous nature almost had him speaking up to defend Angela, but instinct told him that this wasn't the time to interfere. Angela seemed to need to hear what he had to say as much as Hodgins needed to say it. Besides, though it was hurtful, what Hodgins was saying had no note of viciousness or callousness in it. Hodgins suffering was etched on his face, and it was obvious that the words he spoke had been festering in him for a long time now. Wendell couldn't imagine what it would have been like to be in love with someone for so long, to feel like you were on the verge having the second chance that you've been dreaming of only to ripped away from you.

With a gentle kiss on her forehead, Hodgins said all that he needed to say and with tear stains still etched on his cheeks, Hodgins left the room. Wendell shifted his gaze from Hodgins retreating form back on to Angela. She looked stunned, on the verge of being catatonic. Even though Hodgins was gone, she still wouldn't move, wouldn't say a thing, wouldn't make a sound. She just continued to stare at the floor, slow tears tumbling from her eyes and crashing to the ground. When she still hadn't moved for a couple of minutes, Wendell started to worry about her. He thought about reaching out and giving her a comforting hug, but he wasn't sure how it would be received. Instead, he called out her name and decided to play it by ear.

At the sound of her name being called, Angela snapped out of her trance and ran off. Wendell was the only one left in the room, and for a few brief seconds he allowed himself to wallow in self loathing. He should never have gotten up when he heard the sound of the paper being pushed under the door, he should never have taken a look at the note and he definitely never should have gone to the hot tub, even if his intent was to let Angela down easy. He should have just stayed in bed, and maybe all of this wouldn't have happened.

Suddenly, Zack's curious face appeared before him.

"I saw Hodgins and Angela separately run past me without responding to my greetings," said Zack, concern written on his face. "Has something recently transpired that I should be informed of?"

"Hodgins saw me and Angela by the hot tub," sighed Wendell. Upon seeing Zack raising his eyebrows at this information, he quickly sought to clarify what he said. "He completely misconstrued the situation."

"What were the actual circumstances?" asked Zack.

"Angela stuck an invitation to the hot tub under my door," admitted Wendell. "I was just there to tell her that I couldn't do it."

"You were at the hot tub to tell her that you couldn't go to the hot tub?" Zack repeated, though he managed to miss the point of what Wendell was trying to say.

"No, I was trying to tell her that her and I getting together wouldn't be a good idea," Wendell explained. "I was trying to tell her that because Hodgins is my friend, I couldn't betray him by getting romantically involved with the woman he is in love with. That was when Hodgins walked in and misinterpreted the situation. He apparently had a lot of pent up resentment from when they were together before and he sort of let her have it."

"Have it?"

"Yeah, you know - let loose on her," Wendell said, trying to clear up what he meant. That was when he remembered Angela saying that Zack was kind of like Brennan when it came to colloquialisms and it was better to speak as plainly as possible to avoid the 'I don't understand what that means' look.

"I mean, Hodgins disclosed to her all of the past acrimony resulting from their previous relationship that up until now he had repressed," Wendell restated. "Ange just stood there, she didn't argue or try to defend herself."

"Most likely because it's true," shrugged Zack. "Hodgins was undergoing a good deal of emotional upheaval because of what happened with me, and Angela chose to end their relationship at a rather inopportune moment. Even though I consider both Angela and Hodgins friends of mine, I believe that the end of their relationship could have been handled better by her. Hodgins was willing to do whatever it took to make Angela happy. For her to break up with him as abruptly as she did showed a lack of compassion on her part."

"And all this time, Hodgins stayed in love with her?" Wendell asked, more to himself than to Zack. "Wow, and then she ends up inviting me to the hot tub at Hodgins cabin. Man that's cold."

"Are you certain that she invited you?" Zack asked bluntly.

"She did stick the invitation under my door." Wendell pointed out.

"Hodgins did accompany you to your room in order to retrieve the gifts that he stored there," Zack reminded him. "When I went upstairs to help him carry the presents, Angela was there, flirting with him. If I may be allowed an intuitive leap, perhaps she believed that the room Hodgins exited was his room, not yours."

"The invitation was meant for Hodgins, not for me," Wendell said, smacking himself in the head with the realization. "I am such an idiot."

"Self flagellation does nothing to improve one's IQ," said Zack with a stern shake of his head. "You shouldn't punish yourself for your low level of intelligence. Not everyone can be as intellectually gifted as I am."

"Gee, thanks Zack," replied Wendell wryly. "What do we do now?"

"Do? What do you mean what do we do?" Zack scoffed.

"We have to do something to help Ange and Hodgins," said Wendell, scratching his head in frustration. "The problem is, I doubt that they'd listen to either of us right now. They're both too upset to listen to anything that we had to say."

"We should find someone that they would listen to," suggested Zack. "Or at the very least, someone who they couldn't ignore."

"Who would that be?" asked Wendell. They both seemed to come up with the same idea at the same time, and neither of them liked what they came up with.

Wendell and Zack made their way to the room hesitantly. This was a bad idea, but it was also the best idea that they could come up with.

"Go ahead Zack," muttered Wendell gesturing towards the door. "You knock, I'm right beside you buddy."

"Why do I have to knock?" whined Zack.

"Because you're the brilliant Zack Addy - Brennan's all time favorite student," replied Wendell, pushing Zack lightly towards the door. "Brennan wouldn't get mad at you for waking her up and if Booth gets upset, Brennan could calm him down."

"Yes, well you're the one she's currently working with," Zack retorted, pushing Wendell towards the door with slightly more force than Wendell used. "And you and Booth have a report. Booth likes you because he thinks that you're a 'normal' squint. o_You_ should knock."

"_You _knock." argued Wendell, shoving Zack towards the door.

"No, _you_ knock." insisted Zack, giving Wendell a shove, accidentally pushing Wendell into the door.

Suddenly the door opened and a bleary eyed but still imposing Booth appeared, arms crossed over his broad and chiseled chest as he stared them down. Both Wendell and Zack wisely refrained from noting that Booth was oddly dressed in a pink and white silk Japanese style robe.

"Why don't you _both_ knock it off!" he hissed, closing the door behind him. "It's after midnight, what the hell do the two of you think you're doing?"

"We need your help Booth," pleaded Wendell. "You and Dr. Brennan."

"Well, Bones is sleeping right now, so whatever it is you need help with, you'll just have to settle for me." replied Booth.

"She's not sleeping anymore." yawned Brennan, appearing at Booth's side clad in an oversized, brown terry cloth robe.

"I was looking for that robe," smirked Booth before resuming his stern tone. "Go back to bed Bones, I can handle this."

"I'm awake now, so I may as well find out sort of assistance Wendell and Zack require from us," argued Brennan. "What's going on?"

Nervously and quickly, Wendell and Zack took turns explaining the situation with Angela and Hodgins from the invitation, to the scene by the hot tub and Hodgins painful diatribe and Ange's reaction to it. When they were done, Brennan and Booth looked at each other and went back into their room. Stunned, Zack and Wendell were left to stare at the door that had just closed in their faces.

"What do we do now?" Zack asked Wendell after a minute had passed. Wendell had just answered with a shrug when the door to Brennan and Booth's room opened and the couple emerged, now clad in attire that would be more appropriate for having a serious discussion with their friends.

"Come on, let's go." the couple said simultaneously, determination mirrored on both their faces. They briefly smiled at each other, shared a quick peck on the lips before setting off. They seemed to know exactly what to do as Brennan headed to Angela's room with Wendell in tow, while Booth and Zack went off in search for Hodgins.

Wendell said nothing as he followed Brennan to Angela's room, he was too busy trying to keep up.

"Angela?" Brennan said against the door as she softly tapped it. "Angela, could you open the door please?"

"Brennan?" Angela muttered, picking herself up off the floor, sliding across the floor and reaching up to turn the knob. "What are you doing here? I'd have thought that you and Booth would have been sleeping by now."

"We were sleeping, but then Wendell and Zack came to our room to apprise us of what had just transpired between you and Hodgins," replied Brennan, entering the room and crouching down beside Angela while Wendell remained outside of the room. "They thought that Booth and I could help in some way. What do you need me to do?"

"Can you turn back time and tell the old me to stop messing with Jack's heart?" Sobbed Angela, leaning against Brennan. She sobbed even harder as she felt herself being wrapped in Brennan's comforting embrace. "I never realized how much I hurt him, and all he did was love me. Why did I do that Bren? Why is it that when I realize how much someone loves me, I can't stop myself from screwing with them. I did that the first time I was with Roxie - she was crazy about me, and I just up and took off for Europe because I wanted to see the world. I didn't invite her - I didn't want her to come along. I just told her that I needed to do this for myself and I left. I didn't write, didn't call, didn't bother to. With Kurt, I knew how much he loved me. He was willing to settle on being with me for three weeks out of the year, no more than that. At the end of our 'couples vacation' he'd ask me for more time. Or to marry him. I kept telling him that three weeks was all that he would get, and if he didn't like it I could always decrease the amount of time that we spent together. He died loving me and forcing himself to be content with less than he deserved. And Hodgins....oh god, what I put him through...."

"What happened tonight Ange?" Brennan pressed gently. "I've heard from Wendell and Zack, but perhaps I could understand the situation better if I heard your point of view."

Ange tearfully recounted how she had planned a fun and sexy seduction of Hodgins, followed by a confession of love that she had long waited to give to him but was too scared to until now. Unfortunately those plans went down the drain when she slipped the invitation under the wrong door and got caught by Hodgins with the wrong man.

"I think that I may have a solution to your problem." declared Brennan. "One that doesn't include employing methods borrowed from Star Trek."

"Star Trek?" asked Angela, so surprised by Brennan's references that she momentarily forgot about her problems. "How do you know about Star Trek? And were you being sarcastic?"

"Booth and Parker made me watch it," smirked Brennan. "Despite several inconsistencies in the plot line, scientific impossibilities and the unrealistic action scenes, I found it to be entertaining. They loved it of course. And I wasn't being sarcastic, I was making an attempt to distract you with humor. Did it work?"

"Thanks Bren, it did," smiled Angela, noting that Brennan B.B. (before Booth) would never have thought to use humor to alleviate an emotionally tense moment. "What did you say your solution was?"

"Clarification and directness," she declared confidently to a confused Angela. "You need to tell him how you feel about him, in no uncertain terms. The confusion began when you started playing these seduction games with him. While I admit that Booth and I do sometimes engage in role play - "

"Dr. Brennan?" squeaked Wendell awkwardly, wondering how he was going to rid himself of the images emerging in his head. "You may be going slightly off topic here, and to be honest, I'm not really comfortable hearing about yours and Booth's sex life. Sorry."

"No apologies are necessary Wendell," Brennan reassured him with a smile before turning her attention back to Angela. "That was a perfect demonstration of what I was trying to explain to you. Rather than clearing his throat or sending some other sort of vague cues or signals to attempt to convey his discomfort, Wendell said clearly and concisely what was bothering him and why. That is what you need to do with Hodgins. Tell him, in no uncertain terms that you love him, explain to him the misunderstanding that occurred, apologize for your part in it, and tell him what kind of relationship that you hope to have with him."

"I wish it were that simple," said Angela sadly. "But Hodgins was right. He did whatever I asked to prove his love for me, and I just kept asking for more proof. Now that I'm finally ready to admit that he's the one for me, I had to go and totally mess things up. I don't understand how my plan could have gone so wrong."

"You're plan went wrong Ange, because you didn't need a plan," Wendell explained. "This is Hodgins we're talking about. Yeah, I've seen your matchmaking skills in action before, and while your scheming abilities are awe inspiring, and you've managed to couple up people who are completely oblivious to how much they love each other. This time though, you didn't need to come up with a plot to win Jack back. You never lost him, he was always yours. You just had to say you were ready."

"You couldn't have told me this before?" Ange half whined, half teased as she and Wendell watched Brennan totally miss Wendell's reference to the JustUs league's hand in her and Booth finally getting together.

"Would you have listened?" countered Wendell.

"You can be rather obstinate at times." nodded Brennan.

"So, what do I do now?" asked Angela quietly. "How do I tell him that I love him when he must truly hate me right now, not that I blame him."

"Since I haven't talked to Hodgins, I can't be completely certain of how he feels right now," started Brennan. "And neither can you. Don't assume anything until you've talked to him directly."

The two friends sat on the floor in silence for a few more moments before Brennan continued.

"Even though Booth and I have been in a loving and committed relationship for over a year, we still have our disagreements," admitted Brennan. "In the first few months of our relationships, we had arguments and differences of opinion so great that I doubted whether or not we would be able to continue being in a romantic relationship. When I expressed this fear to Booth, he told me that when you really love someone, no matter how angry you are at them, no matter how hurt you feel over something that they've said or done, you never stop loving them."

Brennan then stood up and held her hand out to Angela.

"Get up Angela," ordered Brennan, helping her up. "Booth and Zack went to talk to Hodgins. They'll meet us in the games room shortly. You may want to freshen up first."

"You think he can talk Hodgins into being in the same room with me?" asked Angela uncertainly.

"Booth can be very persuasive," Brennan reassured her. "And Hodgins loves you. You owe it to him as well as yourself to try and resolve the situation between the two of you."

Ange took a deep breath and headed to the bathroom. She took a moment to wash her face and run a comb through her hair. She looked in the mirror and saw a miserable face staring back at her. She went back to the room and changed into jeans and a plain black long sleeved shirt before following Wendell and Brennan to the games room.

"Don't worry Ange, it'll all work out," Wendell said comfortingly. "You just got to have a little faith."

Angela didn't know how much faith she had, but with all the faith that she could muster she sent a little prayer to whoever was listening that Wendell was right.


	15. Maybe This Christmas

**A/N: No preamble this time. Sorry for the delay, being sick sucks. Thanks for all those who've supported me and to all those who've reviewed, alerted or favorited any of my stories. Love you all.**

**I only wish that I owed Bones. Unfortunately my wishing star isn't working.**

**Maybe This Christmas**

Hodgins stood at the top of the hill overlooking the cabin and the surrounding woods. The trees were weighed down with blankets of snow, with more snowflakes lazily meandering from their former home in the clouds, and there was a stillness in the air that provided a calm that he could find nowhere else. Jack had always considered this place magical, and of all the properties that his family owned the cabin was his favorite. The view from this hill had never failed to fill him with awe, until now.

His tears had long since frozen on his face, somewhere on his way up the mountain. He no longer felt the cold, didn't feel much of anything at all, and he wondered absently if he would ever feel anything again. Jack supposed that the numbness was better than the soul obliterating pain that he felt when he spied Angela in Wendell's arms. God, why the hell did it have to be Wendell? Of all the people in the world, why did it have to be someone he considered a good friend? After what happened with Zack, he didn't think that he would ever get close to anyone at work again. Then Wendell came along, and he seemed like such a genuinely nice guy that Jack couldn't help but like him. They started hanging out after hours and he and Wendell became close buddies. Wendell wasn't a replacement for Zack, and he didn't try to be. He did make going to work fun again, and every now and then Wendell took the blame for the experiments that didn't go the way that they expected. It was nice to have someone to trust again, someone to confide in at work. And then this had to happen. How did she expect him to be able to go back to work at the lab after this? It was bad enough to have to go back to the Jeff after Ange ended their engagement, how is he supposed to work there alongside both Ange and Wendell?

Numbness was giving way to a slow boiling rage in Hodgins as he began to yell incoherently, nothing but pained guttural sounds spewed forth from his lips. He began to smash his fists into a nearby tree, pouring all of his emotions into it. When he was spent, breathing heavily he collapsed onto his knees, and the tears he thought he was done shedding poured from his eyes.

Suddenly, he felt a strong but compassionate hand on his shoulder and looked up to find understanding in the eyes of the last man he thought would be up on the hill with him.

"Hey Hodgins," said Booth quietly, giving Hodgins a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Looks like you could use some company."

"Booth, what the hell are you doing here?" asked a shocked Hodgins. "How did you know where to find me?"

Hodgins gaze narrowed as he spotted Zack hovering nearby. "You!"

"Relax Hodgins," ordered Booth, gently pushing him down to sit on a fallen log. "Zack talked to Wendell about what happened at the hot tub. They knew that you wouldn't listen to either of them, so-"

"So they ratted me out to you?" finished Hodgins as he continued to glare at Zack.

"They asked me for help because they knew I was someone you might listen to, and I'm also someone who knows what you're going through." replied Booth, taking a seat beside Hodgins.

"Yeah right," scoffed Hodgins. "Mr. practically-happily-married-man would know how I feel."

"I'm betting you're pissed off," mused Booth. "You're pissed because you're willing to do anything for her. You've _proved_ that you're willing to do anything for her time and time again, but it never seems enough. She keeps going out with all these losers who couldn't possibly fathom how amazing she is, and it kills you a little each time you see her with someone else. On top of that, you feel like a schmuck because before you fell in love with Angela, you used to do well for yourself. You used to have a healthy social life, getting a date wasn't really a problem for you, and now you spend every Friday night in front of your TV not really paying attention to what you're supposed to be watching because you're busy wondering who the woman you love is with and what she's doing. How am I doing so far?"

Hodgins stayed silent as he pondered what Booth had just said.

"Yeah, Bones and I are pretty happy together right now," Booth continued. "But it took us a long time to get here. Before we finally got together, I sat back and watched while she gave pretty much anyone but me a chance. She went on a date _with my brother_ for crying out loud. She even started getting serious with my former boss. I was at the end of my rope by the time that happened. I thought that Bones and I were never going to get together."

Hodgins couldn't fight the smirk emerging on his face as he recalled the JustUs league's intervention in Booth and Brennan's relationship. When Booth looked at him questioningly, Hodgins piped in "When did things change between you two?"

"One night at the Founding Fathers, she was standing at the bar with Angela and she looked upset. Just like every other time I've seen her upset I couldn't stop myself from going to her," said Booth, reminiscing on that fateful night. "I was trying to get her to tell me what was wrong, and she asked me point blank if I was in love with her. I guess that I could have played it off, said that I loved her as a friend, but instead I told her the truth. I told her that I was in love with her, and the rest - as they say - is history."

"Yeah, but Ange knows that I love her," said Hodgins. "She's always known. As a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure that she knew it even when she invited Wendell to the hot tub."

"Okay," sighed Booth heavily. "I can't believe that I'm going to say this, but try to think logically; have you told Ange point blank that you love her? Have you actually said the words 'I love you' since you've broken up?"

"Alright, so I haven't said those exact words," conceded Hodgins. "But she's got to know how I feel about her. It's not like I've been keeping it a secret, I've been pretty obvious with the way that I've acted and what I've been willing to do for her. Even you've busted my balls for mooning over her."

"Yeah, well trust me, it doesn't matter if everyone else can tell you're in love," chuckled Booth. "What matters is that she hears the words and knows that you mean it."

"No offense, but Ange isn't as clueless as Brennan is." Hodgins pointed out.

"Fine, maybe Ange had an inkling about how you feel about her," accepted Booth. "But maybe she wasn't aware of the depth of the emotions you have for her. Maybe she needed you to let her know that you feel taken for granted and that you're tired of standing in line waiting for another chance with her. Maybe she needed a kick in the pants. Thing is, she listened to what you had to say - no interruptions, no excuses, no walking away. Maybe you should give her a chance to speak her mind."

"What if I don't want to hear what she has to say." said Hodgins sadly.

"How do you know you don't want to hear it if you don't know what she's going to say," retorted Booth, getting up. "Come on Hodgins, time to man up. Bones and Ange are going to meet us in the games room."

"I don't think I'm ready to face her yet Booth," replied Hodgins, reluctantly leaving the log. "What if she tells me that she never meant to hurt me, but she doesn't love me either."

"Then you know how she feels for sure and you can move on," Booth advised him. "Time to face the music buddy."

"I guess you're right," sighed Hodgins as he followed Booth down the trail. "Sometimes the music really sucks."

"Alright Hodgins," said Booth, stopping and turning to face him. "Ever consider that maybe you misinterpreted the situation? Maybe what you saw wasn't what you think it was and your emotions are clouding your judgement of the circumstances that you witnessed?"

"Wow. You sounded just like Brennan for a moment there." remarked Hodgins. "You two spend way too much time together."

"I'm serious Hodgins," Booth snapped, but could stop a smirk from creeping out from one side of his mouth. "Let me put it this way; Wendell said that the invitation was slipped under his door - right?"

"Yeah." Hodgins admitted grudgingly.

"Was she there when you told him which room was his?" asked Booth.

"No..." Hodgins said haltingly.

"Did she see him going into his room or coming out of his room?" Booth pressed.

"Not that I recall..." Hodgins replied.

"Who did she see coming out of the room?" Booth smirked.

"Me." Hodgins breathed, realization hitting him like a mack truck. "Holy crap, do you think that the invitation to the hot tub was supposed to be for _me_?"

"Well genius, we're on our way to ask her." replied Booth, continuing on his way down the trail.

"I can't go now," said Hodgins, his voice quivering slightly. "I was horrible to her. I said the most awful things to her Booth. If I had any chance of getting back together with Angela, I just destroyed it."

"Like I said Hodgins, you said your peace, the least you could do is let Ange have her say," advised Booth, grabbing Hodgins by the shoulder and almost dragging him down the trail. "My gut tells me that it'll all turn out though."

"And if your gut is wrong?" asked Hodgins.

"My gut is never wrong." reassured Booth. "Just gotta have a little faith my friend."

Meanwhile, back at the cabin Angela began to pace the room while Brennan sat quietly on a club chair sipping a club soda.

"What if Booth can't persuade him to come?" asked Angela, anxiously chewing on her thumbnail. "What if not even here anymore and he's already on his way back to DC?"

"Hodgins car is still in the driveway," Brennan pointed out calmly. "And I have faith in Booth's persuasive abilities. They'll be here shortly."

"It's sweet that you have so much faith in Booth," smiled Ange sadly. "But Bren, you didn't see the look on his face when he saw Wendell and me. You didn't hear what he had to say. I've hurt him so much Bren..."

"Angela, remember - he loves you and you love him," Brennan reassured her. "This situation can still be rectified. All you need is clarity and directness."

"Clarity and directness," repeated Ange. "Right. You think it'll work?"

Just then, the door to the games room opened and Booth entered the room, followed by a hesitant Hodgins. Angela spared a look at Brennan, who smiled and nodded before she blurted out "I thought that Wendell's room was your room and I was trying to invite you to the hot tub not him!"

Hodgins looked up abruptly, and upon seeing the sincerity in Angela's eyes began to cry.

"God Ange, I was such a stupid moron!" sniffed Hodgins, his eyes filling with tears. "I am so sorry for all the horrible things I said to you. I should have trusted you and let you explain what happened instead of just freaking out on you. Could you ever forgive me?"

"Jack, everything you said about me is true," said Ange, her voice hitching with emotion. "You're right, I just keep hurting you and I don't mean to do it, I swear. All you did was love me and be there for me and I treated you like crap. I'm the one who should be begging for forgiveness."

"Why don't we forgive each other and wipe the slate clean?" asked Jack, reaching out to caress her cheek.

"I like that idea." smiled Ange as she took his hand in hers.

They fell into each others arms and were getting lost in the feel of their embrace when they heard Brennan clearing her throat.

"Brennan says that I should be clear and direct about my feelings for you." Ange said, explaining her best friend's behavior while refusing to let go of Hodgins.

"And what might those feelings be?" asked Hodgins amusedly, his arms still wrapped tightly around Angela.

"I love you," replied Ange, letting go of him just enough to look him in the eyes as she told him. "I love you and I want to be with you and only you. I want us to try again - but this time, I want us to go slow, to do this right because I'm in it for the long haul. That is, you know, if you're willing to try again with me."

"You're kidding, right?" laughed Jack. "Babe, I've loved you for so long that I can't remember what life was like before we met. All I've wanted since we broke up was another chance with you. I don't care if you want to go slow or fly to Vegas tomorrow to elope. All that really matters to me is that we're together and that you love me."

"I do love you Jack." whispered Ange as she pressed her forehead to his.

"And I love you Angela." breathed Hodgins.

They stood for a moment in contented silence when Hodgins couldn't help but pipe in "This is the best Christmas ever!"

"And you haven't even opened your presents yet." Ange quipped.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to give Angela her present." Zack interrupted, startling Hodgins. He barely remembered Zack following them down from the hill.

Taking a deep calming breath, Jack beamed a loving smile at Angela and said "yeah buddy, that's a great idea."


	16. Merry Christmas Baby

**A/N: I'll keep this short and simple. Sorry for the writer's block, apparently it's a side effect of the antibiotics that I took. **

**Thanks to everyone who've reviewed, alerted, and favorited any of my stories. I don't deserve you. Tansypool, thanks for the assist and you are the bestest.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Bones or any of its characters. The way that this fic is being updated, I doubt anyone would want me to. Don't own Sonnets from the Portuguese either.**

**Merry Christmas Baby**

Wendell approached Hodgins hesitantly, handing him Angela's gift.

"Thanks man," Hodgins smiled apologetically. "Listen, about earlier-"

"Don't mention it," Wendell said, waving him off. "I'd react the same way if I were in your shoes. I'm just glad everything got cleared up."

"Me too." grinned Hodgins before turning to the rest of the group and saying "Hey guys, could I have a minute alone with Angela please?"

"No problem." nodded Booth, steering Brennan towards the door.

"Do we all have to leave?" question Zack even as Wendell was ushering him out the door. "We were the ones responsible for the misunderstanding between them being rectified. Should we not be allowed to -"

"We've done all we can buddy," smiled Wendell, pushing Zack out the door. "It's up to them now. We should get some sleep, we have a wind up toy race scheduled after the presents are all opened. I don't want you to say I beat you because you were tired."

"That's preposterous," scoffed Zack, his voice carrying for a short distance as his conversation with Wendell proceeded down the hall. "How well built the wind up toy is made will determine the outcome of the race, not the amount of sleep that the contestants may have had. That being said, you should prepare yourself for your eventual loss."

"No way buddy," laughed Wendell, his voice becoming increasingly faint with distance. "I'm so going to smoke your ass."

"I'm not sure if I'm more concerned about the process involved in 'smoking my ass' or why you would_ want_ to do such a thing?" was the last thing that the group heard before Zack and Wendell headed up the stairs and out of earshot.

"Don't worry Bones, that was a euphemism for achieving victory over someone else," replied Booth when Brennan looked at him questioningly. "It's just friendly trash talk, nothing more than that. It's not meant to be taken literally, and please don't ask me any more questions about that phrase Babe, I don't want images in my head from continuing to talk about the subject."

"What sort of images?" she asked. Booth shot her a look that seemed to silently convey what he couldn't bring himself to say out loud. "Oh...I see. You meant-"

"Bones, we only have a couple of hours before the kiddies wake up," reminded Booth while changing the subject. "Maybe we should take advantage of that and have a nap before the Christmas chaos begins."

"There are other things that we could do in bed." Brennan purred suggestively.

"Woman, you're going to wear me out!" Booth said, pretending to be fatigued.

"You're right, I should keep in mind your age and diminished physical prowess ." Brennan teased.

"I'll show you diminished physical prowess," growled Booth seductively as he wrapped his arms around Brennan's waist, making her giggle girlishly while he nipped at the nape of her neck. "Night guys, I have some endurance tests with Bones to complete."

"Have a good night guys." Hodgins waved to them, putting an arm around Angela and pulling her closer to him. "Though I'm sure that I don't have to tell you."

"Thanks," smiled Booth. "Just do me a favor and if you two decide to do a little dirty dancing here, can you just make sure to lock the door? I really don't want Parker or the girls to get a first hand lesson on the birds and the bees from you two, if you know what I'm saying."

Before Brennan started asking why Booth wouldn't want Parker to learn about bees from one of the world's leading entomologists, Booth instinctively led her out of the room.

"So," grinned Ange, curling her arms around Hodgins waist. "About this special present you have for me. When do I get it?"

"How about now?" said Hodgins, handing Angela her gift and ignoring the suggestiveness in her question. There were things that he needed to say before they gave in to their pent up desire for each other.

Angela let him go so that she could take the package in Hodgins hands. As soon as she took possession of it, and before she ripped open the gift wrap, her jaw dropped open and she stared at Jack, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Jack....you didn't." she whispered in awe.

"Open it." he chuckled.

Gingerly, almost reverently she separated the wrapping paper from the box that she already knew held the silk ivory moire box, that held one of the most rare collectable books in existence. She knew that upon its vellum pages were printed some of the most romantic words ever written. Even as she removed the custom made lid of the collectable box, there was a surreal feeling of deja vous. Like everything that they had been through since they first met had led to the moment when she gently lifted the book from its protective box and delicately ran a hand over its gilted cover.

"Jack...how did you...where did you...." she stuttered, completely taken aback by the surprise. "This must have cost you a fortune."

"Good thing that I had a fortune to spare." he teased. "You do like it, don't you?"

"I love it," she replied, her voice filled with emotion. "But Jack, you need didn't to buy this for me-"

"Of course I did," smiled Jack. "I had to. I've been looking for this book for so long now, ever since you told me about it that first night we spent at the cabin. I still remember listening to you recite the sonnet, the tone of your voice, the look in your eyes as the words flowed from your lips. I called Gavin up while you were sleeping and asked him to find one of the St Dunstan editions of Sonnets from the Portugese. He actually laughed at me, whether it was from me waking him up at two in the morning to find a book for me, or because of how rare that book was, I'm not sure. Thing is, I've been obsessed with getting this book because of what it symbolizes - on the outside, it's gorgeous, so exquisite that it's bewitching. You can't help but want to touch it, want to run your fingers over the guilding. On the inside, it's so delicate and even more enchanting. Every word printed on every page just washes over you with so much emotion, so much love, and just flows together like a song. It captures you from the first line on the first page. Don't you get it? This book, it's you. You're so amazing, you're perfect, and alluring and fascinating on the outside, and once you open up to someone, let someone read your first page how can that someone not fall head over heels for you?"

"Jack, this is too good for me," Angela whispered, afraid that if she spoke any louder she'd be overcome with emotions again and start crying. "You're too good for me."

"Beloved, dost thou love? Or did I see all the glory as I dreamed, and fainted when too vehement light dilated my idea for my soul's eyes? Will that light come again as now these tears come -- falling hot and real?" recited Jack from memory.

"The last four lines of sonnet number thirty," noted Angela with a watery smile. "You memorized the whole sonnet?"

"Every word." he replied, smiling back.

"Because thou hast the power and own'st the grace to look through and behind this mask of me," she began to recite to him from sonnet number thirty nine. "against which years have beat thus blanchingly with their rains, and behold my soul's true face, the dim and weary witness of life's race, because thou hast the faith and love to see, through that same soul's distracting lethargy, the patient angel waiting for a place in the new heavens, -- because nor sin nor woe, nor God's infliction, nor death's neighborhood, nor all which others viewing turn to go, nor all of which makes me tired of all self-viewed-- nothing repels thee, Dearest, teach me so to pour out gratitude as thou dost..."

Lovingly, she placed her gift on a nearby table before wrapping him in a loving embrace.

"Thank you Jack, thank you for seeing inside the real me and loving me anyway," she said as she gave him a sweet and gentle kiss. "Wait a sec, I'll be right back."

She ran to the living room to get Jack's present. She found it under the tree, and paused before returning to the games room.

Biting her lip, she hesitantly handed Jack his present but for some reason couldn't make her hand let go of it.

"You know, you're kinda making it hard for me to open the present Ange," quipped Jack. "Could you, maybe let go of it? Please?"

"I'm not sure that I want you to open it," she blurted. "Not after you gave me that perfect present. I'm sorry Jack, I should have put more effort into your gift. Let me just take this back and I'll owe you one, 'kay?"

"Will you let go?" he growled playfully, swatting at her hands. "I want to see what you got me."

"Jack...no," she whined before finally giving up. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Jack. You spent all that money on my gift, and I-"

"It wasn't about the money," he assured her with a loving smile. "It was never about the money Ange. It truly is the thought that counts, so unless you're telling me that all that's in this box is a gift certificate for ten dollars at a cosmetics store, then I'll love it because it came from you."

She sighed guiltily and nodded, giving him silent permission to she what she got him for Christmas. When he first opened the box, he wore a puzzled expression on his face until he realized the significance of the contents of the box.

"Ange, is this what I think it is?" Jack asked in awe.


	17. Beginning to look a lot like Christmas

**A/N: Nearly done, one more chapter to go before I wrap this baby up. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and favorited any of my stories. Thanks as well to the AJUL and those who've been with me from the beginning. Huge Guy Hugs to you all.**

**I don't own Bones or any of its characters - because if I did, it would make sense for me to write fan fics, wouldn't it.**

**It's Beginning to look a lot like Christmas**

"Is this what I think it is?" Jack asked in awe.

"Yeah," Angela nodded, looking away. "I don't know what I was thinking...."

"I can't believe that you saved the ornaments we made from that Christmas we had together." Jack whispered as he gingerly picked up one of the ornaments. It was a pair of small ladybugs that he had made and spray painted gold. He smiled, remembering the mess that he had made on the kitchen table with the clay and the paint, and Angela's lilting laugh as she teased him - telling him that a five year old wouldn't have been as messy. It was true. He had gotten bits of glitter, clay, and paint in his hair, beard and all over his clothes while Angela had remained pristine with the clay only on her hands and her work surface. She had given him an entire block of oven hardening clay, with which he managed to make misshapen reindeer kicking a dysmorphic Santa's ass, a pair of ladybugs and a miniature pair of dragonflies. The rest of the clay ended up all over the table, some made it to the floor and the walls and the ceiling, the rest was all over him. With her block of clay, Angela made a beautiful pair of turtledoves, little clay stockings that she carved their names on, eight reindeer, a Santa holding hands with Mrs. Claus, and a gingerbread couple - the gingerbread man sporting light brown curly hair, a beard, and a lab coat while the gingerbread woman wore a pucci print dress, had dark brown wavy hair, and wielded a large paint brush. She also managed to make the most exquisite and delicate looking snowflakes. All of them were in that box, along with some others he hadn't seen before; a medallion with their faces carved into it and on the banner that was strung across the bottom of the medallion was their names and the word "Forever".

"Ange...this is the best present ever," Jack breathed, fresh tears brimming his eyes. "Thank you."

"Really?" Angela asked hesitantly. "You don't have to pretend that you like it. I could always get you something once we get back to DC. How would you like-"

"No, this is perfect," replied Jack, gently placing the box on a nearby table and pulling Angela into his arms. "I love my gift Ange."

"Oh thank God," sighed a relieved Angela, tightening her hold on Jack briefly before letting him go. "I was so worried. I wanted to give you something that showed you how much you mean to me and how much I wanted a life and a future with you. I wanted something that honored our past together and something that we could build upon. I guess I could have bought you a house, but then what would be the point since you already own a decent mansion."

"True," laughed Jack. "I also own a few vacation homes and other properties, so yeah a house may not have been the best idea. I love my gift, and I love the new ornament you made. It's beautiful Ange."

"Did you see the other new ones?" she asked.

Jack reached for the box again, and sure enough, there were several new ones - all of them little gingerbread people. Some of them had curly dark hair and blue eyes, some had wavy light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Some had dresses and were obviously female, while others were made to look more masculine.

"They're adorable hon." he smiled, the moniker rolling off his tongue.

"Those are for the future," Ange informed him, picking one of them up. "For our kids - you know, when we eventually have them."

"Ange, there are like - ten of them." Hodgins said amusedly.

"You wanted two, I wanted a million. I figured that ten would be a good start," Ange teased. "I'm kidding. I did ten because I just sort of got carried away thinking how our kids might look. I didn't necessarily mean that we should have - "

"Why don't we start with one and go from there," suggested Jack with a grin. "Who knows, maybe we will end up with enough kids to make up a football team."

"I love you Jack Hodgins." declared Angela, her love for him washing over her.

"I love you Angela Montenagro," smiled Jack, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, then on the tip of her nose before his lips met with hers. "Why don't we go upstairs and continue our celebrations in our room."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." agreed Angela. They gathered up their gifts and proceeded to the lake room where they conveyed their love to each other without words.

They made love, slowly and sweetly, their touches reverent yet familiar since this was the part of their relationship that they never had trouble with. Once they were sated, they lay on the bed, arms and legs tangled together as they waited for their well earned sleep to overcome them. They were on the verge of slumber when they heard the song of children's laughter ringing through the hallway.

"I guess it's time to open presents." groaned Hodgins.

"I'm pretty happy with the ones I've opened." giggled Angela, planting soft kisses along Jack's collarbone.

"Think they'll notice if we're not there?" asked Hodgins, turning to face Ange and giving her a knee weakening kiss which was interrupted by several little fists pounding on their door.

"Ange! Ange! Ange!" little voices called out from the other side of their door. "Come on! It's Christmas morning and it's time to open gifts! Come on!"

"Guess that answers your question." Laughed Angela as she got up from the bed. "Why don't you kids wake everyone else up? We'll be downstairs in a minute."

Too late she noticed her slip of the tongue. She heard Parker laugh and say "See you and Dr. Hodgins downstairs!"

"That kid is the scariest combination of Booth and Brennan." grumbled Hodgins as he got up from the bed and got dressed.

Jack and Angela proceeded downstairs hand in hand to find everyone already in the living room. Several eyes looked up towards them accompanied by smiles when they noticed how close Jack and Angela seemed to be. They found a place to sit on the couch by Cam and Michelle and prepared to join in with the Christmas chaos that was commencing.

"Congrats you two," remarked Cam with a grin. "Glad to see that you guys managed to get your act together. I trust that you'll be more mature about your relationship this time and I don't have to have a bucket of cold water prepped and ready to throw on you two?"

"We make no promises Cam," laughed Hodgins. "but we're trying to go slow this time and concentrate on the more emotional and communicative aspects of our relationship rather than focusing on the physical."

"Yeah," agreed Ange. "We'll try to keep it to his place or mine, and the Egyptian room of course."

"The Egytian room?" asked Michelle innocently.

"That's the room you're never to go into," Cam half joked. "There are new locks on the door and the only people that have keys to it are the head of Egyptology and me. If either of those keys are missing there is going to be trouble."

"Hey guys, come on!" Sweets called out jubilantly, his elf hat complete with elf ears seated proudly atop his head. "Time to open the presents!"

Sweets and the children busied themselves with distributing the presents. Each person was given their gifts, allowed a small window of time to open it while everyone looked on in anticipation before cooing and awing at the gift before the "elves" moved on to give another person their gift. This went on until the only gifts left were the ones from Brennan and Booth.

"We're doing these ones a little differently." announced Booth as he and Brennan distributed the gifts.

"We would like for all of you to wait until all of you have received your presents before opening them." Brennan continued as she handed out the gifts in her hands.

"You and Agent Booth have already given us gifts," gushed Daisy. "You don't need to give us anything more. Besides, Christmas isn't really-"

"Is there a reason that these gifts are given separately from the others?" Sweets wisely interrupted.

"These ones are special." confirmed Booth.

"Why do we have to open these ones all at once?" asked Wendell, picking at a piece of scotch tape that was already sticking out from his gift.

"Dr. Brennan and Booth said we have to wait." Zack reminded him, elbowing him to catch his attention. "Don't open it yet."

"I'm not opening it, I'm just peeling off this one little-" Wendell tried to explain.

"Stop it!" Zack exclaimed, slapping Wendell's hand a little too forcefully.

"Ow!" hissed Wendell, slapping Zack's hand in return. "What the hell Zack? Why did you slap me?"

"I slapped your hand," Zack corrected, slapping Wendell's hand again. "And I wouldn't have had to if you would just listen to me. We were instructed not to-"

"Quit slapping my hand!" growled Wendell, slapping Zack's hand.

"Why don't you-"

"Don't make me shoot the two of you on Christmas morning," sighed Booth, taking a seat in an oversized armchair and pulling Brennan down to sit on his lap. "You guys can open your presents now."

There was a flurry of activity as everyone ripped off the wrapping paper off of the presents that were just given to them, curiosity intermingling with excitement. Hodgins noted that with the exception of Angela's gift, which was much smaller - the kind of box you get at a jewelry store.

Having removed the wrapping paper in one swift tear, he pried open the box to find hospital scrubs. Confused, Jack pulled it out of the box and found that there was something embroidered on the back of the shirt and over the front pocket.

"Babysitter's club," he said aloud, reading what was on the back before flipping it over. "Uncle Jack?"

He turned to everyone else and noted that they all seemed to have gotten the same thing, but with each person's name embroidered over the front pocket. It wasn't until he saw Max and Hank raise their shirts up, and saw the tears in their eyes that realization started to dawn on him. Seeing Ange's gift and her reaction to it confirmed it.

Ange opened her gift, and when she saw the pendant hanging on to a gorgeously delicate chain, she felt her jaw drop and everything that happened with Bren and Booth over the past couple of months made sense. She felt tears of joy welling up in her eyes as her eyes met Parker's. He had the same look on his face as he held up the shirt he had been given. She beamed a smile at the little boy before she and Parker launched themselves at the happy couple in the easy chair, locking them in a joyful embrace.

"Guys?" squeaked Booth from under the pile. "Little hard to breathe here. And breathing is important since I'd like to be around when Bones and I have our baby."


	18. White Christmas

**A/N : Okay, was slightly off when I said that I had one more chapter left to go. There is one more chapter after this...sorry, but my muse insisted. You'll see why by the end.**

**Anyway, thanks to all those who've alerted, favorited and reviewed any of my stories. Love y'all with every beat of my heart.**

**I do not own Bones or any of it's characters. What I do own I would make up a very sadly short list.**

**White Christmas**

When Angela took the gift bag from Brennan, she found it rather odd that she couldn't guess what it was. The realization that her ability to discern a gift before she opened the present had failed her made her even more curious about what it could possibly be. She lifted the small box from within the gift bag, and from there it was easy to see that it was jewelry of some sort. Probably a necklace or something like that.

Angela ripped off the wrapping paper, dying to know what it was. When she pried open the box, she was absolutely flabbergasted.

_#1 Godmother_

Godmother. Godmother? Her sluggish brain read over and over before realization began to dawn slowly upon her. She was still far too shocked to comprehend fully what message this simple little trinket was trying to convey. Does this mean what I think it means? Is this really happening? Are they seriously.....

She glanced at the faces of the people that made up her makeshift family, and saw the confused and puzzled looks on their faces as they examined their presents. They all had the words "The Babysitter's club" on the back of their scrub shirts, and on the front their "title" within the club. Max and Hank were showing off their shirts to each other, tears of sheer joy in their eyes as they pointed to the words over the pocket. Max's said "Gramps" while Hank's had the words "Great Grand Pops" over it. Still, it wasn't until her eyes met with Parker's, his eyes wide, his grin brilliant and proud as he held aloft his shirt proclaiming him as "Big Brother", that comprehension finally took hold of her. Her eyes began to water with love and happiness for two of her best friends, and without any signal or communication between her and Parker, they simultaneously launched themselves at Booth and Brennan.

Angela babbled incoherently, all of the words she wanted to say all fighting to get out at the same time.

Taking a deep breath, she tightened her hold on her best friend and finally managed to say "I am so happy for you Sweetie."

"Thank you." Brennan whispered back, gripping on to Angela just as tightly.

"Guys?" Angela heard a voice squeak from somewhere beneath Brennan. "Little hard to breathe here. And breathing is important since I'd like to be around when Bones and I have our baby."

"Baby?" voices behind her muttered, confused as Angela stepped away from the couple, happy tears brimming her eyes.

"You guys are pregnant?" asked Cam incredulously.

"That's a biological impossibility, a man can't be pregnant," Brennan corrected. "Science hasn't progressed to the point that men is able to conceive and carry a baby to term."

"She knows that Babe," chuckled Booth. "She's asking if you and I are expecting a child - together."

"Oh," Brennan brightened. "In that case, yes...we are pregnant."

There was a chorus of cheers as Brennan and Booth got up from their chair and everyone gathered to give their congratulations, hugs and of course to ask questions about the pregnancy. Angela stepped aside to let everyone through, she allowed her tears to fall, smiling so hard that her face hurt. She was lost in imagining what a child of tall dark and tasty Booth and classic ethereal beauty Brennan would look like, how that kid would be the most dangerous blend of brains and charm ever - when she felt someone nudge her shoulder.

"Isn't it great when a plan comes together?" asked a grinning Wendell beside her.

"I wish I could take the credit," she laughed. "This is all them. I may have gotten them on the bike, but they're riding on their own now."

"Do you wish you had the chance to put whatever plan you had for their little one into play?" teased Wendell.

"Nah," shrugged Angela. "All that really matters is that in less than a year there's going to be a gorgeous little baby for me to spoil. Besides, if I start feeling mischievous I could always start plotting for Brennan and Booth's wedding."

Before Wendell could say anything, Brennan and Booth were at their side, asking if they liked their gifts.

"I love my gift," Angela gushed. "It's absolutely one of the best Christmas gifts I've ever gotten. Top three at least."

"I feel the need to clarify that the words on the pendant are more of a statement of affection rather than an unbiased evaluation of your abilities as a godmother-" Brennan began nervously.

"I get it Brennan, thanks." beamed Angela as Booth helped her put it on.

"You're welcome," replied Brennan, giving Angela another hug. "You should know, the pendant was purchased for you based on the assumption that you would accept that role in our child's life. Was that assumption premature?"

"Not in the slightest," laughed Angela. "Of course I'll be your baby's godmother. If you had asked anyone else I would have been really pissed at you."

"Good thing we gave you the necklace then," chuckled Booth before turning to Wendell. "What about you kid, you like your Christmas gifts?"

"It's awesome Booth," Wendell smiled. "Gotta say, you and Dr. Brennan managed to come up with one of the coolest ways I've ever heard to announce a pregnancy."

"We believed that it was creative and yet practical way to notify all of you that we had some bread in the oven." replied Brennan.

"That's 'bun in the oven' Bones," grinned Booth. "You've got a bun in the oven."

"Bun in the oven," repeated Brennan thoughtfully. "Okay, well Booth assured me that all of you would want to participate in the care our child -"

"Are you kidding me?" laughed Angela. "I get first dibs on the baby. I can't wait to have some time with the little heartbreaker."

"Anytime you and Booth need someone to watch after the baby, just let me know," bragged Wendell. "I have plenty of babysitting experience, and I'm an expert at changing diapers."

"Love the scrubs," declared Jack, taking his place beside Angela and wrapping an arm around her waist. "Gotta ask though - why scrubs?"

"Because my little poop loving friend, scrubs are easy to clean and babies are messy," laughed Booth, giving Hodgins a friendly slap on the shoulder. "You'd love it!"

"Can't wait!" Jack replied, rubbing the shoulder that Booth just slapped. "Bring on the dirty diapers!"

"Seeley, Temperance, I just wanted to say congratulations to you both," said Rebecca warmly as she approached them. "I wish you all the best."

"Thanks Rebecca," smiled Booth. "Listen, about the gifts-"

"Hey, don't worry about it," she reassured him. "You guys had no idea that I was coming. I wasn't expecting to get anything, so the fact that Wendell and Zack took time out to make me a wind up toy so that I could take part in the race with the kids was incredibly sweet, the scarf that Angela and Jack gave me is beautiful, Cam and Michelle gave me a really nice pair of earrings, and I love all of the pictures of Parker you two gave me, not to mention the recipe for Temperance's macaroni and cheese. Parker talks about it all the time when he's with me."

"He claims that it's his favorite food," Brennan grinned, turning to watch Parker showing off his new scrubs to his cousins. "He likes it with ketchup."

"I know," chuckled Rebecca. "He puts ketchup on everything except for dessert."

"He even puts ketchup on spaghetti," said Brennan shaking her head. "I would have thought that the spaghetti sauce would have had enough of -"

"A tomatoey taste to it?" finished Rebecca. "Yeah, but he insists on adding ketchup, but he complains if I put too much sauce."

"He has very peculiar tastes, just like his father." teased Brennan.

"Hey, I've never heard you complain before." retorted Booth.

"I'm not complaining, I'm simply stating that I see a lot of you in Parker," replied Brennan. "You both are made of very good stuff."

"Thanks Bones. You're made of some very good stuff yourself," said Booth lovingly, placing a gentle kiss on her lips and a hand on her stomach. "And so is this little one."

"Hey Bones?" exclaimed Parker, squeezing his way into the circle that they had formed. "It's getting late, you should have some breakfast. You're eating for two now and I don't want my little baby brother or sister to starve."

Brennan was about to correct him on the idea that pregnant women are "eating for two", but she caught the look that Booth was giving her. Parker was already taking his role as big brother seriously, and she let herself be led to the table where Parker pulled out her chair for her and asked her to sit. He then rounded up the girls and his father so that they could set the table and get breakfast ready. Everyone else joined her at the table and joked about Brennan getting accustomed to getting the royal treatment - which of course she thought meant that she was supposed to have a taster to ensure that her food wasn't poisoned.

"Actually Bren, it just means that Parker and Booth are giving you special treatment." Angela informed her.

"I don't want special treatment," Brennan lightly pouted. "I can make my own breakfast-"

"Everyone knows how capable you are Brennan," said an amused Cam. "This is just Booth and Parker's way of showing that they love you. Just enjoy the moment."

Brennan seemed to take Cam's words to heart as she sat back and chatted while waiting for her breakfast. When Parker emerged from the kitchen, being very careful not to spill any of the contents of the bowl in his hands, the love that she had for the little boy was apparent in Brennan's eyes. She beamed as he placed the bowl of oatmeal with fresh berries on top - just the way she liked it - right in front of her. He hurried back to the kitchen and returned with a serving platter heaped with scrambled eggs, while the girls brought in the pancakes and bacon. Booth followed, carrying a carafe of coffee in one hand, and a jug of orange juice in the other. He managed to pour some juice for Brennan before setting the jug and carafe on the table and taking his place at Brennan's side. Breakfast was consumed quickly, Brennan didn't realize how hungry she was until Parker set the bowl in front of her, and the kids were excited to begin the First Annual Wind Up Toy Race. Once everyone was finished eating, Booth and Parker again insisted that Brennan stay seated at the table while they cleared the table. Max, Hank, Russ, Daisy, Michelle, Amy and the girls pitched in and made quick work of the dishes while the others stayed with Brennan and chatted with her to keep her occupied. When the table was cleared and the dishes were done, Jack announced that the race would soon begin.

"Hey Bones, why don't we go for a short walk?" asked Booth, uncharacteristically fidgety. "I could use some air and the Doc said that exercise was good for you and the baby. Come on, grab your coat and let's go."

"You guys aren't going to watch the race?" asked Parker.

"We should be back before the race starts bud," Booth reassured him. "And I wanted to give Bones that other present."

"Ohhhh," nodded Parker knowingly. "Okay, have fun and good luck."

"Why do you need luck to give me a present?" asked Brennan curiously. "Not that you need to give me another present, I love the locket you gave me with our family picture, and the dolphin earrings."

"Yeah, but this is a special gift for a special woman," he declared, giving her his best charm smile. "Come on Temperance, take a walk with me?"

"Okay," she conceded. "Let me just get your special present."

"I get a special present?" asked Booth excitedly. "What did you get me? I mean, not that I don't love the season tickets to the Caps games, or the insanely large LCD screen TV, but what else did you get me?"

"You'll find out, as soon as you open it," replied Brennan, looking around for the present. "As soon as I find it. It was right here."

Brennan pointed to a spot beside the tree which was now conspicuously bare.

"Don't worry," shrugged Booth. "I'll help you find it. What does it look like."

"It's in a gift bag," she said, crouching down to look under the tree. "It's red and white with cartoon of a reindeer on it."

As Booth and Brennan searched for the gift bag, Angela just happened to look down and spotted it by the couch. She knew that she should tell them that she found it, and yet rather than informing them of her find, she surreptitiously grabbed the bag and snuck off to the kitchen to see what it was. She couldn't help herself. She'd never seen Brennan be so anxious about a gift. She had to know what it was, and waiting for Brennan and Booth to come back from their walk was not an option.

Minutes later, just as Brennan and Booth were checking around the couch, they heard an ear piercing shriek emanating from the kitchen.


	19. Baby It's Cold Outside

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, musie and I had a little falling out. I objected to her cutting off the last chapter the way that she did, and she refused to speak to me for a week. When she finally talked to me all she gave me is this. Hope you like it anyway.**

**Thanks to everyone who has alerted, favorited, and reviewed any of my stories. You are the wind beneath my wings.**

**I do not claim to own Bones or any of its characters. All that I do own is the insanity that I draw upon to write my stories. **

**Baby It's Cold Outside**

Even as Angela stole away to the kitchen, she did feel more than a slight pang of guilt. Her best friend, her pregnant best friend was in the living room with Booth searching for the present that Angela had in her hot little hands. Part of her wanted to go back in there and give Brennan the gift so that Bren could give it to Booth. Another part of her, a louder and far more insistent part was ordering her to rip open the package and see what was inside. She already had some suspicions of what it could be. Her gift guessing instincts were leading her to a certain, if not specific conclusion. If she was right, then Brennan would definitely need help with this. It did sound like justification in Angela's mind, but she was sticking with it.

Quickly, she loosened the pieces of tape from the wrapping paper just enough so that she would be able to quickly rewrap it afterwards. Underneath the wrapping paper was a black leather box, and Ange found her fingers trembling as she pried open the box. A small gasp escaped from her as she found a gorgeous gold rolex watch inside, the male version of the watch that Brennan's publishers gave her years ago.

"This is Bren's special gift to Booth?" Ange asked herself, wondering why she didn't just give it to Booth along with his other gifts. He would have liked it just as much as all of the other things that she gave him. Well, except for the TV. Since there was no way that she would be able to fit the 60 inch flat panel LED TV into Booth's Sequoia with all of the stuff they had in it, she and Parker came up with a slightly more creative way to give him the gift. Brennan arranged to get the instruction manual ahead of time and had Parker wrap it. When Booth opened the gift, he was quite confused at first, until he realized what the instruction manual signified. He jumped up, whooped with childlike enthusiasm before grabbing Brennan and kissing her passionately in front of everyone. When they were both breathless, he announced the gift that he had just received from her. The men gathered around him and marveled over the specs as written in the instruction manual. Bren then informed him that the morning they left for the cabin, she had paid extra for someone from the store to quickly install it while Booth went to gas up the car and pick up snacks for the ride over. It was the reason she, Hank and Parker had all their things ready and waiting by the time Booth came back. He rewarded her with another kiss for her ingenuity, and it took awhile before he was able to put the manual down so they could resume the gift giving frenzy.

"Maybe she's afraid that Booth won't like it." Angela mused, her thoughts turning back to the watch. That didn't seem likely, given Booth's propensity towards accessories that are shiny and ostentatious. A gold rolex was right up his alley.

Angela removed the watch from its box gingerly, taking hold of it from the edges so as not to leave fingerprints on a gift that Booth hadn't even opened yet. Instinct told her to turn over the watch - perhaps there was a special inscription on it. Ange of course was right, but she was caught off guard by how spot on she was.

For the second time that morning, Ange's mind felt slow and sluggish as she read words that she recognized, but her comprehension of the meaning of those words took far too long.

_Marry me_

"Marry....me...." she read aloud. It wasn't until she heard her own voice say those words did she finally understand the significance of the gift. When she did, she felt a joyous scream bubbling up inside her that she had no hope of containing. She let it go, tears of utter joy for her best friend's happiness welling up in her eyes.

"Ange, you okay?" Jack asked anxiously, bursting through the kitchen door. Ange had just enough time to grab everything and hide it behind her.

"I'm fine." she nodded, unable to suppress the huge grin on her face. "I'm good, everything's fine."

"You okay Ange?" asked a concerned Booth, with an equally worried Brennan at his side. "We heard you screaming."

"False alarm," she declared sheepishly. "I just...saw a spider....that's all."

"You screamed like a banshee over a spider?" asked Jack incredulously. "What kind of spider was it?"

"I don't know, you're the spider expert." Angela retorted.

"What did the spider look like?" Jack pressed.

"It.....had eight legs," shrugged Ange, realizing how stupid it was to use spiders as an excuse to freak out when Hodgins was around. "I don't know. I panicked and slammed the drawer, but I forgot to take my fingers out. Slammed them pretty hard. Bren, could you take a look to see if I've broken them?"

"Are you sure you're okay? Let me see." insisted Jack, going from concerned boyfriend, to suspicious onlooker, back to concerned boyfriend.

"Jack, I'd rather have Brennan look at it," said Ange, keeping her hands behind her back. "You'd just pull and poke at it and freak out. At least Brennan would be able to look at it objectively and tell me how badly I've screwed up my fingers without yelling at me for doing something so stupid."

"Do you need me to look at it too?" offered Cam. "I am a doctor after all. It might just end up being a sprain or-"

"I just need to talk to my best friend!" exclaimed Angela in frustration. She needed to speak with Brennan, about the gift, and this was the kind of talk you did without a crowd. "Please everyone just leave!"

"Okay....let's give them some room people," shrugged Booth, gently pushing Jack and Cam out of the room.

"I'll be in the living room when you're ready to take that walk Bones." Booth said, turning to give Brennan a loving smile before leaving the room.

"May I see your injured hand Angela?" asked Brennan, holding out her hand to her.

"My hands are fine," replied Ange, waving a hand dismissively. "That's not why I wanted to talk to you."

Before Brennan could inquire as to the real reason why Ange wanted to talk to her, Angela held out the box she had been hiding behind her.

"You found Booth's present?" asked Brennan, her face scrunched up in puzzlement before confusion gave way to annoyance. "You opened Booth's present? Why would you do that Ange?"

"I'm so sorry sweetie," Angela replied apologetically. "I know that I shouldn't have done it. I know that it was wrong of me to unwrap Booth's present, but I couldn't help myself. I was overcome with curiosity and possessed with a desperate need to know. Forgive me?"

"What do you think?" Brennan said by way of forgiving her. "Do you think he'll like it?"

"Are you kidding? He'll love it." Angela reassured her, giving Brennan a hug, her heart breaking for her best friend who sounded so uncharacteristically unsure of herself. "Wow Bren, a baby and a wedding in your near future. Would you have been able to imagine it before you met Booth?"

"No," Brennan said honestly. "My life has changed in so many ways upon working with Booth."

"So, how're you going to do it?" asked Angela eagerly. "How are you going to propose to Booth?"

"I was going to ask him if I could talk to him in private," revealed Brennan. "I wasn't sure of the circumstances in which I could claim that I required him to accompany me to somewhere more secluded, although I suppose that the desire for sex would be a suitable motive to present."

"So you were going to ask him to sneak away with you with the pretense that you wanted to have sex with him, but instead you were going to propose to him?" Ange asked.

"No, I was willing to have sex with him and then propose," Brennan clarified. "But then he suggested we go for a walk, and I thought that a hike would be just as good an opportunity to give him the watch."

"Why don't you give him the watch in the living room?" Ange heard the words emerge from her lips before she even realized she was saying them.

"You mean, propose to him in front of everyone?" Brennan scoffed. "I would have thought that this would be an instance where Booth would appreciate it being just the two of us."

"Well, you know, proposals are a tricky thing," Ange began, kinda hating herself for what she was doing, but she figured it would be better than trying to eavesdrop on them in the woods. "Some people prefer to ask someone to marry them in a place that holds sentimental significance, or at a fancy restaurant, or when they have a lot of loved ones that are very supportive of the couple they allow their friends and family to share in that moment with him."

"Do you think that would be a good idea?" asked Brennan, pursing her lips in thought. "Should I propose to Booth in front of everyone?"

Angela wanted to take what she said back. She wanted to tell Brennan no, that she should propose to Booth the way that she planned.

"Yes." she said instead.

"Okay," she nodded, trusting in her best friend's advice. "What should I say?"

"Well, why do you want Booth to marry you?" asked Angela. When Brennan told her the reasons, Angela couldn't help but smile.

"Tell him exactly what you told me."


	20. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**A/N: Okay, to make up for the fact that it took me so long to update, I've made the last chapter extra long and juicy. Hope you like.**

**Thanks to mustanggirlz07 for her much needed opinion on something. Thanks as well to all those who've read, reviewed, favorited and or alerted any or all of my stories. I'm addicted to your love.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of its characters. Maybe I do in an alternate universe, but not in this one. **

**Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas**

Angela followed Bren out of the kitchen, pulling the sleeves of her shirt over her hands. Last thing she wanted was for everyone to focus on her supposed injury rather than the long awaited event about to take place. She took a seat next to Jack, who immediately began to pester her about what happened in the kitchen.

"False alarm," she smiled, wiggling her fingers inches away from his eyes before wrapping her arms around his neck for a quick kiss. "All ten digits are fine and fully functional, thanks for the concern."

"I know how important your fingers are to you, you know - being an artist and all," grinned Hodgins, snaking his arms around her. "Though, just to be sure, maybe we should give your fingers a thorough workout; be absolutely certain that you haven't lost any dexterity."

"As much as I'd love to explore that idea further, right now something is about to happen that you're not going to want to miss," Ange assured him. "And don't ask what it is, because even if I were inclined to spoil the surprise I doubt that you'd believe me."

Jack followed Angela's gaze over to the couch where Brennan and Booth were seated. Bren took a deep breath and handed him a black leather box.

"This is for you Booth." she said as he took the gift she handed him with a question in his eyes.

"Babe, traditionally when you give someone a present they're supposed to open it," he teased. "It adds to the excitement of the whole 'gift receiving' experience."

"It was nicely wrapped," argued Brennan. "But when Angela saw it, she was overcome by curiosity and was compelled to open it."

Booth aimed an interrogative gaze at her, one that made lesser criminals squirm until they were practically shouting out their confessions. Ange herself was starting to feel its effects when she managed to distract him by leading everyone into a "open the box!" chant.

"Alright! Alright, I'll open it," laughed Booth. "You're lucky that I really want to know what my gift is Ange, or else you'd be in trouble."

Booth pried open the box and seemed momentarily stunned at the prize it held inside.

"Wow," he whispered reverently as he stared at the watch. "Is this really mine?"

"Of course it is," replied Brennan. "Why would I give you a gift that isn't meant for you? Do you like it?"

"I love it Bones," said Booth sincerely as he pulled her in for a tender hug and a brief but affectionate kiss. When he finally released her, he let out a whoop of joy and showed off his gift to everyone.

"I got a Rolex!" Booth cried out as he held aloft his latest treasure. "I got a real Rolex! Not a Rolox, or a Polex but an actual Rolex! This is amazing. It's gorgeous babe. Wow, it looks like the guy version of the one you have Bones."

"It is the masculine version of the model that I was given by my publishers," she replied. When he started to pull the watch out of its housing, Bren stopped him by placing her hand over his. "Wait Booth...."

Angela felt a small tinge of fear as Bren prevented Booth from seeing the inscription on the back of the watch. She held her breath, hoping that Bren didn't change her mind.

"Before you try on your watch, there's something I need to say." said Brennan, uncharacteristically nervous.

"Okay...." replied Booth, concern and curiosity warring over the chiseled planes of his face.

Brennan briefly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again, her gaze locked on to Booth's. He could sense her agitation and gave her a reassuring smile, put aside the watch and took her hands in his. She returned his smile and it gave her the fortitude to continue.

"Booth, you came into my life when I held the belief that certain ideas were absolute truths. I was once convinced that casual relationships were preferable to more intimate relationships. For me, my career took precedence over any relationship, even any friendships that I may have had. Close relationships require maintenance, which - given my demanding career, was something that I was neither able nor willing to give the necessary effort to. Since I was abandoned by my family at a young age, family was something didn't think I needed. And then you came along, and I began to recognize that the people I worked with, you and our "squint squad" had become my makeshift family. You helped me to see that you all supported, accepted and cared for me for who I am, just as I care for all of you. You even helped me to find the family I'd lost, and if not for you the relationship between my father, my brother and I most likely would never have been restored. And now, you and I have formed a family of our own together with Parker and our unborn child. Because of you I now know I'm not alone and I never have to feel alone again.

"Another idea you've helped to clarify for me was love. I believed that love was nothing more than the delusion created when our biological impulse to procreate intersected with becoming acquainted with a suitable mate. In the past I have stated that a truly rational mind would never succumb to such a delusion, and yet I envied those who believed that love was eternal and transcendent. You promised me that one day, I would believe in those ideas as well. As you have demonstrated time and time again you are a man of your word. I can now say that I have first hand experience in the transcendency of love, because the love I feel for you transcends description or explanation. It transcends the differences between us, and I feel closer to you than I have to any person that I have ever known. You've shown me love, patience, understanding, loyalty and constancy. You've changed my mind on so many ideals that I had held on to for so long, and there is one more belief that I no longer hold true to, one that I want to tell you about right now.

"I used to believe that marriage was an archaic institution that treats women as property passed on from father to husband in a blatantly patriarchal society. I believed that it hobbled personal rights and freedoms. I now believe that marriage should only be defined by the people in the relationship, and that it's something that shouldn't be entered into without reason. Booth, you've given me so much that words seem inadequate to convey how thankful I am to have you in my life. You've even given me a reason to want to get married."

With a loving smile, Brennan released her hands from his grasp and took the watch from the box. Booth seemed mesmerized by her actions as she turned the watch inside out and showed him the inscription on the back. As Booth stared at the words, Brennan left the couch and descended on one knee before him.

"Bones, what're you doing?" asked a stunned Booth.

"This is traditionally the position that one adopts when proposing," Brennan explained patiently. "And I'm proposing to you Booth - marry me. I want you to marry me, not because I'm pregnant with your child and the social mores that you were raised with tells you that it's the right thing to do, and not because it's a viable legal strategy in a custody case, but because you feel as prepared as I do to formalize our commitment to each other. I want us to get married not because we feel the need to, but because we want to. I want to make that promise with you, that we will be there for each other in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer until death do us part. I'm still uneasy with the idea of vowing that we will love each other for the rest of our lives because no one can predict the future and promising to love a person twenty, thirty, forty years into the future seems unrealistic. But as I've said - I didn't believe in love until I met and fell in love with you. I've never trusted or loved anyone as much as I love you, and I've decided that I can no longer plan my future anticipating a negative outcome. If there is anyone that I could envision remaining in love with twenty, thirty and even forty years into the future - it's you Booth. I know that exchanging vows doesn't necessarily guarantee a lifetime of happiness, however, if we base our marriage on the principles of our partnership - then whatever compromises we need to make we'll make, we will continue to keep our lines of communication open, we continue to strive to support and understand each other and we - as you say - 'balance each other out', then we stand a very good chance of continuing our marriage into our geriatric years. So, Booth - will you marry me?"

It seemed as though everyone in the room were holding their collective breaths as they awaited Booth's answer.

Booth paused, seeming to consider Brennan's proposal when when he suddenly got up off the couch, reached into his pocket for something before easing himself down on one knee beside Brennan. He took a deep breath, opened the ring box he had in his pocket and presented Brennan with a ring. It was an art deco vintage white gold engagement ring with cast and die struck detailing with a filigree pattern, the shank tapered so that the one karat diamond in the center of the ring was set low and square with the ring rather than jutting out. The stone itself was round and cushion cut and appeared to be around half a karat.

"I'll marry you if you marry me." Booth half teased.

"Booth, you didn't need to - " Brennan protested, but Booth stopped her with a look.

"Temperance," Booth began, his voice already filled with emotion. "This ring belonged to my grandmother. This isn't the one Pops gave her when he proposed, that one was lost a long time ago. This one is the one he gave her on their fiftieth anniversary. This commemorated half a century of love. Pops said when he gave this ring to Nana, he didn't give her a flowery speech, he just said 'I told you so.' You see, Pops knew when he met Nana that they would be together for the rest of their lives. She didn't believe him. She said 'how do you know I'll be able to stand you that long?' He said 'I just know'. He was so brazen, saying this to her on their second date that they ran off to Atlantic City that night to get married before he had to leave for the war. They wrote each other every day, and when he got back, they immediately started their family. Times were tough, and when they had trouble making ends meet, Nana made pops sell her ring. He promised that he'd get her the ring of her dreams on their fiftieth anniversary. She said 'fifty years? that's a heck of a long time to wait for a ring. What makes you think that we'll still be together in fifty years?' He said 'I just know'. They had some good times, and some bad times in those fifty years, but everything that they went through, they went through it together. Nana passed away just after Parker was born. God I wish that he'd had a chance to get to know her, and if you met her, I have no doubt that you two would have loved each other.

"Before she passed away, Nana gave me this ring and told me the story about her and Pops. She told me that I should only give this ring to the woman who made me feel the way Pops made her feel. That this ring belonged only on the finger of the woman who I know I'd still be in love with twenty, thirty, forty and even fifty years into the future. I knew, from the minute that I first saw you, that someday I'd be giving you this ring. Someday I'd convince you of what I've known all along, that we were meant to be together. I know that the idea of love lasting a lifetime is something that you're still not sold on, but I will convince you, even if I have to do it one day at a time for the rest of our lives. So what do you say Temperance, will you marry me?"

"I asked you first." she laughingly reminded him.

"Yes Temperance, I'll marry you." he replied, playfully holding out his hand to her so that she could slip his watch over his wrist.

"And I accept your proposal Booth." Brennan smiled, her eyes brimming with happy tears while Booth slipped her ring on her finger. They leaned in toward each other, and their lips met in a gentle kiss filled with love and promise. Neither of them seemed to notice the the celebration erupting around them as their friends and family cheered for their engagement. There were hugs, kisses and high fives exchanged, not that Brennan and Booth seemed conscious of this. In their kiss, they were shielded in their own privacy bubble, giving them a little bit of time to brace themselves for the onslaught of well wishes. In that kiss, in that moment, it was just about them and the future of love and happiness they were about to share.

All too soon, their kiss ended, and they touched their foreheads together before separating to welcome everyones well wishes. Parker got to them first, giving his dad a hug before turning to Brennan and informing his unborn sibling of their parents engagement. Max followed, giving Booth a great big bear hug while Hank gave Brennan a gentle embrace and left a kiss on her cheek. They all lined up to give the happy couple a hug and their congratulations, while Ange stood back from the crowd, discreetly wiping away happy tears. She couldn't believe how happy she was for them, how relieved that after all they had been through, they had found their way to this point. When the crowd around Brennan and Booth dissipated, Angela made her way over to them, threw her arms around both of them and told them for the second time that morning how happy she was for them.

"You know I'm going to plan the wedding, right?" she declared, giving them a defiant look as if daring them to argue with her.

"Well Ange, I was hoping to have a small wedding, and I'd rather invite no more than just the people in this room as a matter of fact," replied Brennan, looking to Booth for support. "Unless you'd like a more elaborate wedding Booth."

"Nah," Booth agreed, giving Bren a reassuring smile. "Small is good. I like the idea of just inviting everyone that's here. Only the people that are important to us should be there."

"We could have the wedding at our house next week," suggested Brennan. "Or I'm sure that if we spoke to Sid, we could hold the wedding reception at -"

"Bite your tongue Brennan," Ange laughingly scolded. "You're not having your wedding at a chinese food restaurant, or at your house. Not after all we've done to get you two together-"

"What do you mean 'all you've done to get us together'?" questioned Booth, being far too observant for Angela's liking.

"I just meant....."Ange paused, cursing herself for speaking without a filter again. "You two deserve a wedding befitting your romance. Something with a little thought and care put into it. Don't worry your pretty little heads about a thing. I'll take care of it. Besides, you two have something more important to worry about. More to the point, a little _someone_ to worry about."

She gently patted Brennan's presently flat belly before Wendell and Zack came by with tray of mugs filled with Hank's hot chocolate for a toast.

"Okay everyone," Angela called out, waiting until she got everyone's attention. "Raise your mugs! To Brennan and Booth - may the two of you receive all the happiness you deserve, to family - the ones you choose and the ones you're given, and to the best Christmas ever - may there be many more to come!"

"Cheers!" they all exclaimed in one voice, clinking their mugs together and reveling in the joy that they were all sharing at that moment. This Christmas may have started a little rocky, but ended just as it should have.

**And now our little story has come to a close**

**What adventures lie ahead, not even the author knows**

**One thing's for sure with the JustUs league and Lady Fate got the job done**

**It was a little rough at first but in the end they won**

**They have some time to revel in their Victory**

**But what's next for BB and the JustUs league, you'll soon see.....**


End file.
